Between You and Me
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia adalah saudara kandung—itulah yang mereka ketahui. Sampai rasa cinta mulai mendobrak batasan mereka, membuat mereka bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan; antara mau dan tidak. Lalu, keajaiban itu muncul dan menyinari cinta mereka.
1. The First Meeting

Hmmh…

Saya bingung mau ngomong apa, intinya jangan lupa RnR ya!

Pertama-tama saya mau bilang kalau "BLEACH itu punya OM TITE" dan "FICT ini punya SAYA"

Gitu aja deh!

Alright, Happy Reading!

___

___

"Nee-san!" panggil seorang anak kecil berambut coklat.

"Iya, Yuzu! Ada apa?" sahut orang yang dipanggil nee-san itu.

"Hari ini Ichi-nii akan kembali dari London!"

"Ichi-nii?" ulang gadis itu, "Siapa dia?"

"Bukannya kau sudah mengenalnya, Rukia?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Otou-san!"

"Kau tentu masih ingat bukan kalau kau itu mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki?" Tanya ayahnya.

"I… Iya, aku ingat sekarang! Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah melupakannya," ucap gadis itu, "tapi, sekarang aku benar-benar sudah mengingatnya kok! Yang berambut _orange_itu, kan?" tanyanya sambil memastikan.

"Akhirnya nee-san ingat juga!" seru Yuzu senang.

"Yasudah. Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap, Rukia!"

"Bersiap-siap? Bersiap-siap untuk apa, otou-san?" Tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Ya ampun, nee-san! Tadi aku kan sudah bilang kalau kalau kita akan menjemput Ichi-nii di bandara. Ichi-nii akan pulang dari London. Ayo, nee-san cepat bersiap-siap!" perintah Yuzu dan membuat Rukia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

_Satu jam kemudian…_

"Selamat datang, My Son!" ucap Isshin dengan gaya lebay miliknya yang membuat Ichigo melayangkan tendangannya seketika. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua orang yang berada di bandara kaget dan terkejut, termasuk Rukia.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali sih pada otou-san!"

"Hng?" Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali bicara, "Kau tidak usah menasehatiku!"

"Kau!" geram Rukia.

"Sudah… Sudah! Jangan bertengkar disini. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja!" seru Karin.

"Gomen…" ucap Rukia.

"Maafkan aku juga!" sahut Ichigo.

"Yasudah, kita pulang saja yuk!" ajak Yuzu dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala.

_

_

"Aku langsung ke kamar saja!"

"Kau masih mengingat kamarmu bukan, Ichigo?!" sela Isshin.

"Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya. Apa kamar itu masih sama seperti dulu waktu aku memintamu untuk menjaga dan tidak merubah letak maupun bentuknya sama sekali?"

"Kau periksa saja sendiri!" sahut Isshin sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah!" sahut Ichigo dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ayahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, seolah takut bahwa ia akan cepat sampai di kamar itu. _Cklek!_ Pintu pun akhirnya terbuka. Ichigo menatap ruangannya sekilas dan kemudian ia tersenyum. 'Masih sama seperti yang dulu' ucap pemuda itu dalam hatinya. Setelah membereskan kopernya dan sempat mengacak-acak isi kamarnya, ia pun duduk di mejanya dan membuka laptopnya.

Baru saja ia menyalakan laptop miliknya, tiba-tiba _handphone_ nya berdering.

"Hm?" sahut pemuda tersebut.

"Ichigo, apa kamu sudah menyelesaikan proposal yang akan kita presentasikan lusa mendatang?" Tanya seseorang pria disana dengan logat _british_.

"Baru mau kukerjakan."

"Kau sudah gila, ya? Kau tahu bukan, kalau proposal itu akan dibahas saat _meeting_besok!" terdengar nada marah dari suara tersebut yang membuat darah Ichigo sedikit bergejolak.

"Aku mengerti! Kau sudah mengenaliku dengan baik. Jadi, aku yakin bahwa kau tahu siapa _Ichigo Kurosaki_?!" sahut Ichigo dengan penekanan pada namanya sendiri.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau ceroboh!" sahut orang tersebut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita harus menang di tender ini. Kalau tidak, tentu saja tidak masalah. Tapi, kurasa hal itu tetap akan menimbulkan kerugian kalau kita tidak berhasil. Walau sekalipun, perusahaan ayahmu sudah sangat berkembang."

"Ya, aku mengerti!"

"Baiklah." Ucap pria di telepon tersebut mengakhiri percakapannya. Setelah itu tampak Ichigo mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

'Siapa sih yang mengganggu?' ucapnya dalam hati, "Masuk!" sahut Ichigo pada akhirnya.

"Maaf, Ichi-sama," ucap Rukia dan setelah berada disamping Ichigo ia kembali bicara, "Maafkan aku kalau ucapanku tadi di bandara keterlaluan!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Dan, tolong jangan panggil aku seformal itu, Rukia!" jelas Ichigo yang dijawab Rukia dengan cara menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah berkata begitu, mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara keyboard yang memang kebetulan saat itu Ichigo sedang mengetik proposal di laptopnya atas perintah orang di telepon tadi dan juga kewajibannya sebagai penerus perusahaan.

"Sebenarnya umur nii-san berapa?" Tanya Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Usiaku lima tahun lebih tua darimu." Jawab Ichigo tanpa memandang Rukia.

"Berarti umur nii-san 24 tahun, ya?"

"Iya."

"Nii-san sudah lama di London, ya! Disana nii-san melanjutkan sekolah atau bekerja?"

"Aku? Disana? Dulu waktu kecil aku sekolah disana dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana juga. Kebetulan ayah ingin membuka cabang perusahaannya di London. Jadi, aku tinggal disana untuk mengurusnya. Kira-kira sudah sekitar 15 tahun aku berada di London." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Nii-san ahli dibidang bisnis, ya?"

"Ya begitulah!"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangkan kalau aku mempunyai seorang kakak yang hebat seperti nii-san! Sayang sekali kita baru bisa bertemu setelah 15 tahun." Ucap gadis itu.

"Iya, aku juga menyayangkan hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ohya, Rukia aku mohon kau jangan panggil aku nii-san. Aku risih mendengarnya! Lebih baik kau memanggilku seperti yang biasa Yuzu dan Karin memanggilku. Mengerti, adik kecil?"

"Iya, aku mengerti! Tapi, aku juga bukan adik kecil. Aku ini sudah besar. Apa Ichi-nii tidak melihatnya?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah diributkan!"

"Kita ini adik-kakak tapi rasanya beda, ya?!" ucap Rukia memastikan.

"Beda bagaimana?" sahut Ichigo heran.

"Kita baru mengenal satu sama lain hari ini. Itu juga karena kebetulan Ichi-nii pulang dari London. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah lupa kalau aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki sepertimu!" jelas Rukia.

"Yah… aku juga merasa begitu. Tapi, sepertinya kau keliru Rukia! Ini adalah pertemuan kita yang kedua, bukan yang pertama kalinya." Ralat Ichigo.

"Kedua?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Iya, yang kedua! Apakah kau lupa kalau dulu kita pernah bertemu di pemakaman oka-san?" Penjelasan Ichigo membuat Rukia sedikit terkejut dan mendadak wajahnya berubah sedih. "Iya, itu hari pertama kita bertemu dan juga hari keberangkatan Ichi-nii untuk kembali ke London. Padahal kita belum mengobrol apapun." Jawab gadis itu setelah berhasil mengingat kenangan lamanya kembali.

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untukmu. Bahkan aku merenggut nyawa oka-san darimu." Sela Ichigo dengan nada sedih. Sekarang perhatiannya tidak lagi pada proposal di laptopnya, melainkan perhatiannya tersita untuk memandangi wajah adiknya.

"Itu tidak benar! Kau adalah kakakku yang terbaik dan terhebat!" sahut Rukia cepat yang disambut deraian tawa Ichigo. "Ada-ada saja kau ini! Pujianmu terlalu berlebihan." ucap Ichigo setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Hmph…," desah gadis itu saat Ichigo kembali menghadap ke laptopnya, "Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar, Ichi-nii?" tanyanya lagi. 'Bodoh! Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu sih?! Pertanyaan itukan tidak pantas dibahas!' gerutu Rukia didalam hati.

"Tidak berminat!" sahut Ichigo cepat.

"Kau aneh!" seru Rukia. Mendengar ucapan adiknya, Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang adiknya untuk yang kedua kalinya lalu berkata, "Cukup melihatmu tersenyum dan bahagia, aku tidak peduli dengan hal lain, termaksud diriku sendiri!" sahutnya mantap dan membuat wajah putih Rukia merona saat mendengarnya.

"Ichi-nii bisa saja!" ucap Rukia sambil terbata-bata. Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Kau itu adalah adikku yang paling manis, selain Yuzu dan Karin tentunya!"

"Hmmmh… Ternyata cuma adik." Gumam Rukia pelan tanpa sadar sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bilang apa barusan, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok, sungguh!" sahut Rukia membela diri. Untung saja Ichigo tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

'Aku ini kenapa sih? Kenapa jadi salah tingkah sendiri?!' ucap Rukia dalam hati.

_

To Be Continued

_

_

Hmmh… maaf pendek! Maklumin aja ya. Hehehe…

Maaf juga kalau masih kacau.

Aaaah, ya! Jangan lupa REVIEW ya…

and, ARIGATOU!!


	2. Destiny

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Between You and Me © Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki

**Happy Reding, all! Hope you like it.. ^^**

Pagi itu Rukia berjalan menuju sebuah gedung. Dia tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Hari ini ia memakai sebuah kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan rok coklat yang pendeknya selutut serta sebuah sepatu hak tinggi yang warnanya serupa dengan warna roknya—coklat muda— yang menutupi kakinya sampai betis. Penampilannya hari itu sangat simpel tapi cukup menarik bagi setiap mata yang memandangnya. Gadis itupun memasuki sebuah gedung yang dikenal sebagai kantor pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Karakura _Town_.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kepala Direktur kantor ini, aku juga sudah membuat janji dengannya." Jelas Rukia.

"Atas nama siapa, nona?"

"Rukia Kurosaki."

"Baik, Kurosaki-san. Silahkan langsung saja, anda sudah ditunggu." Setelah itu Rukia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan dan membuka pintunya dengan pelan.

"Ohayou, Gin!" sapa Rukia.

"Eh, Rukia! Jadi kau yang ingin melamar di kantor ini?" tanya Gin memastikan.

"Yap, betul sekali!" sahut Rukia sambil menempati sebuah kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan sahabat lamanya tersebut.

"Sudah lama, ya, kita tidak bertemu!" ucap Gin kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya, aku juga rindu padamu."

"Ng, jadi apa kau serius ingin bekerja disini?"

"Bukannya kau tahu kalau dari dulu aku paling tertarik dengan dunia seperti ini!" jawab gadis itu tegas.

"Ya, baiklah! Aku tau sedari dulu bahwa kau memang menyukai bidang ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak membuat butik sendiri? Bukankah kau sudah lulus dari kuliahmu? Hah, aku tidak menyangka dalam umur 18 tahun, kau sudah lulus kuliah! Hal yang mustahil!"

"Hei, tapi itu tidak mustahil bagiku." Sanggah Rukia cepat. Gin hanya memamerkan seringainya seperti biasa, entah maksudnya mengejek atau mengakui kata-kata Rukia, entahlah, hanya Gin yang tahu.

"Jadi, kau mau kutempatkan dibidang apa? Perancang busana?"

"Tidak!" tolak gadis itu.

"Lho? Kenapa? Bukankah kau kuliah mengambil jurusan itu?" tanya Gin heran.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku ingin mencoba hal lain saja, tapi aku akan tetap membantumu untuk merancangkan pakaian kalau aku ada waktu luang. Apa kau punya posisi kosong di kantor ini selain itu?"

"Hm… Kebetulan sekertaris pribadiku mengundurkan diri, kau mau menempati tempat itu?" tawar Gin.

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya dan kembali bicara, "Kenapa dia mengundurkan diri? Jangan-jangan kau jadi bos yang galak ya?" sindir Rukia.

Gin hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal untuk membalas kata-kata Rukia. "Dia itu berhenti karena ingin menikah, bukan karena aku!" ralat Gin.

"Hehehehe… Maaf Gin, aku cuma bercanda kok! Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu, jadi kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Hari inipun boleh. Terserah kau saja!"

"Jadi, aku boleh bekerja hari ini kan? Kalau begitu, sebagai atasanku kau harus mengajariku segala hal yang ada di perusahaan ini!"

"Segala hal?" tanya Gin memastikan.

"Betul sekali!"

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Gin? Ada yang salah kalau aku memintamu untuk mengajariku?" tanya Rukia dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Ah, ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan dalam hidupku!" gerutu Gin.

Mendengar gerutuan Gin, Rukia hanya tertawa sambil memberikan tatapan kasihan pada sahabat lamanya tersebut.

* * *

"Fiuh… Melelahkan sekali! Hei, Rukia! Aku sudah menuruti semua kemauanmu, kan?"

"Ya, dan aku puas! Sebagai bos, kau cukup baik juga ya dalam hal memperhatikan anak buahmu. Kalau begitu, Terima kasih, Gin-sama!" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Gin.

"Hei, aku lapar nih! Makan disana, yuk!" ajak Rukia.

"Baiklah!"

"Ehm… Tapi, kamu yang traktir!" pinta Rukia sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya. Gin yang mulanya ingin menolak jadi tidak tega. Dengan sedikit berat hati, akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya juga demi memenuhi tuntutan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah restaurant dan mengambil sebuah tempat duduk didekat kaca, sehingga pemandangan dari luar dengan leluasa bisa mereka lihat.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang _maid_ yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ehm, aku mau cappuccino satu, dan Rukia, kau pesan apa?" tanya Gin.

"Ehm… Aku _orange juice_ saja."

"Satu cappuccino dan satu _orange juice_. Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, itu saja!" sahut Gin.

"Baiklah, silahkan ditunggu sebentar, permisi!"

Sepeninggal pelayan tersebut, Rukia menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gin yang merasa risih karena terus diperhatikan oleh Rukia.

"Errr… Kalau boleh aku tahu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Rangiku?" tanya Rukia dengan nada hati-hati.

"Seperti biasa." Sahut Gin. Tapi, Rukia tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan Gin seutuhnya, membuat gadis itu kembali bertanya.

"Seperti biasa bagaimana?"

"Yah, ehm… seperti biasa!" sahut Gin gelagapan, yang tentunya membuat kecurigaan Rukia semakin bertambah.

"Gin," tegur Rukia, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gin menatap violet dihadapannya itu dengan ekspresi muram. Dia tahu, dia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan segalanya dari gadis itu. Gadis yang amat sangat mengenalinya sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Gadis yang pertama kali membuatnya merasakan indahnya persahabatan, perasaan saling menyayangi dan perasaan jatuh cinta. Ya, jatuh cinta. Gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini, membuatnya mengalami perasaan itu, cinta pertama. Kedengarannya memang aneh dan terkesan mustahil, tapi memang itulah yang pernah Gin alami. Ya, pernah! Itu masa lalu, sebelum dirinya mengenal Rangiku. Tapi, sekarang semuanya malah berakhir tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Gin menghela nafasnya sesaat, sebelum ia mulai berkata jujur.

"Masih sama seperti dulu, saat terakhir kali aku, kau dan Rangiku bertemu." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya saat ia mulai meresapi kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Gin.

"Maafkan aku, semuanya salahku. Maafkan aku, Gin!" ucap Rukia sambil mengeluarkan bulir-bulir airmatanya satu persatu.

"Bukan, Rukia! Itu bukan salahmu." Sanggah Gin.

"Seandainya waktu itu aku…"

"Sudahlah Rukia. Yang sudah lalu biarkan saja berlalu."

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon!" pinta Gin dengan wajah memohon. Rukia pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui permintaan Gin, walaupun perasaan bersalah itu tidak juga menghilang dari benaknya.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda!"

"Ah, terima kasih!" Setelah itu mereka menikmati minuman mereka masing-masing dalam diam. Sejenak mereka bermain-main dengan otak mereka masing-masing, entah merutuki nasib atau malah berterima kasih dengan nasib itu sendiri. Sudah lama mereka larut dalam diam, sampai akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara Gin.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Gin.

"Boleh." Sahut Rukia.

"Mau kuantar?"

"Merepotkan, tidak?" sindir gadis itu dengan nada menggodanya seperti biasa.

Gin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Rukia. "Tentu saja tidak, ayo!" ajak pemuda itu. Rukia berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu karena Gin masih harus membayar pesanan yang tadi mereka beli.

BRUKKK!!!

"Ah, maaf. Nona baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tatapan datar, namun dari suaranya terdengar ungkapan rasa cemas.

"Saya baik-baik saja, seharusnya saya yang minta maaf!" sahut Rukia.

"Biar saya bantu!" ucap orang tersebut sambil membangunkan Rukia yang mulanya jatuh terduduk. Dengan bantuan orang tersebut, Rukia berhasil berdiri kembali dan berusaha mempertahankan posisinya. Setelah itu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih!" ucapnya.

"Hisana…" gumam pemuda itu, namun suaranya masih dapat terdengar oleh Rukia.

"Ng… Hisana?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Kau… Hisana?" tanya orang itu masih dengan perasaan ragu.

"Ah, maaf! Aku bukan Hisana, namaku Rukia. Sepertinya anda salah orang." Elak Rukia.

"Rukia, aku sudah selesai. Jadi pulang, kan? Nanti keburu sore. Yuuk!" ajak Gin sambil menarik lengan Rukia menuju parkiran. Sementara Rukia masih merasa bingung karena orang yang tadi menabraknya masih melihat ke arahnya tanpa henti. 'Siapa ya orang itu?' tanya Rukia dalam hati.

* * *

"Terima kasih, ya, Gin! Maaf jadi merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa! Sampai jumpa, Rukia!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa juga!" sahut Rukia. Setelah melihat kepergian Gin, gadis itu memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Rukia…" sapa seseorang. Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap si pemanggil tersebut. Tiba-tiba gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya itu sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Ichi-nii dari mana? Kok baru pulang?" tanya gadis itu beruntun.

"Aku baru pulang dari kantor. Kenapa? Kangen?" goda pemuda tersebut.

"Kangen? Hiii… Ichi-nii jangan kepedean deh! Siapa juga yang kangen sama Ichi-nii!" sahut gadis itu sambil mencibirkan mulutnya.

"Hahahahaha… Dasar anak kecil!"

"Ichi-nii, menunduk sedikit deh, ada sesuatu dirambutmu!" sela Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Eh, benarkah? Tolong ambilkan dong!" Kemudian Ichigo pun menundukkan tubuhnya, sehingga tingginya hampir sama dengan adiknya itu.

BLETAK!!!

"ADUUHHH!!!!" jerit Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali kan, kalau aku ini bukan anak kecil! Dasar baka kau ini!"

"Hei, tenagamu kuat sekali, ya?"

"Mau kutendang kau, hah?" ancam Rukia.

"Hei, aku bercanda kok!" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ichigo, berkasmu ini mau kubawa kemana?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba hadir diantara mereka berdua.

"Di kamarku saja. Tolong ya, Toshirou!"

"Sial kau ini, kenapa jadi menyuruhku sih?" geram pemuda itu.

"Shi… Shiro…chan?!" teguran Rukia membuat Toshirou menengokkan kepalanya kehadapan gadis itu. Dalam sekejap mata Toshirou terbelalak kaget. Berkas yang berada ditangannya seketika terlepas dan berserakan dihalaman rumah Ichigo.

"Ru…Rukia!" panggil Toshirou dengan suara parau.

Tapi yang dipanggil malah melarikan diri masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya. Bantingan pintu tak terelakan lagi, membuat seisi rumah terkejut dibuatnya. Toshirou hanya memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan suram, tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu di sini. Toshirou baru saja berniat pamit, tapi lengannya terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Rukia!" perintah Ichigo.

"Untuk apa? Kalian tidak ada hubungan apapun, bukan? Jadi kenapa aku harus menceritakannya…"

"Karena aku kakak Rukia! Jadi, aku berhak mengetahui segala hal tentang Rukia! Sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan adikku!" sahut Ichigo dengan nada tinggi.

Toshirou terbelalak kaget mendengar pengakuan yang dilontarkan oleh Ichigo. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan dan kembali bicara, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, bisakah kita mencari tempat yang nyaman? Di kafe misalnya."

Ichigo merenung sejenak sebelum menyetujui usul sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal adikku?"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat itu umur Rukia masih lima belas tahun sedangkan umurku tujuh belas tahun, aku pindah rumah dan menetap di London. Kau tahu bukan kalau Rukia termasuk anak yang terbilang cukup pandai. Saat itu, aku dan Rukia bertemu di _Oxford University_. Kami berbeda jurusan, tapi kami saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya, aku dan Rukia memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah hubungan yang lebih dekat lagi." Jelas Toshirou.

_**Flashback**_

"Hei, Rukia! Kau tahu, sepertinya saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"Oh ya, pada siapa?" tanya gadis itu berusaha untuk antusias, walau sebenarnya dia merasa ada perasaan kecewa tebersit dihatinya, karena laki-laki yang ia cintai malah mencintai orang lain.

"Pada wanitalah. Kau bagaimana sih?" canda pemuda itu.

"Itu juga aku tahu!" sahut Rukia.

"Hhhh… Kau tahu? Saat aku berada didekatnya, jantungku berdebar lima kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Sifatnya mungkin terlihat biasa saja, hanya terkadang ia mempunyai sisi istimewa yang membuatku terkagum-kagum sendiri. Wajahnya cantik, manis sekali! Dia seperti penggambaran wanita impianku, ah bukan wanita, tapi bidadari. Dia benar-benar seperti bidadari!"

"Lalu siapa bidadari terpilih itu?" sahut Rukia dengan nada sewot. Dia tidak sadar kalau Toshirou sedang membuatnya cemburu. Dan tanpa ia sadari juga, Toshirou tiba-tiba memeluk Rukia dari belakang, yang membuat Rukia sedikit gelagapan karena terkejut.

"Shi… Shiro-chan! Kenapa…"

"Sssshhh…" gumam Toshirou, yang mengisyaratkan agar Rukia menutup mulutnya untuk berhenti bicara.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hembusan nafas hangat lelaki yang ia cintai. Perasaan itu sangat tentram, membuatnya rela menukar apapun agar sang waktu mau berhenti walau hanya sejenak.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" gumam Rukia pelan.

"Kamu tidak sedang bermimpi, Rukia! Kamu mau tahu siapa wanita yang kucintai?" tanya Toshirou tiba-tiba.

"Ti…Tidak! Kumohon jangan katakan itu."

"Namanya adalah…"

"Jangan, kumohon jangan!"

"Rukia Kurosaki!" Perkataan Toshirou membuat jantung rukia seakan berhenti berdetak. Semuanya ini, apa benar ini nyata?

"Bohong!" desis gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia! Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Toshirou meminta jawaban.

"A…Aku juga mencintai Shiro-chan!" sahut gadis itu dengan airmata yang berlinang.

"Terima kasih!" sahut Toshirou.

**x~x~x**

"Rukia, aku mau bicara sesuatu denganmu!" ucap Toshirou dengan wajah serius.

"Mau bicara apa, shiro?" tanya Rukia.

"Ehm… Aku ingin berterima kasih denganmu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada heran.

"Karena kau sudah mencintaiku." Jawab Toshirou, yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Rukia.

"Lalu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini." Ucap Toshirou tegas, walaupun hatinya terasa perih.

"Ke…Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku menyukai wanita lain! Besok aku akan kembali ke Amerika." sahut Toshirou cepat. 'Bohong! Itu bohong! Kumohon jangan percaya pada kata-kataku Rukia. Tahan aku, cegah aku! Kumohon Rukia!' ucap Toshirou dalam hatinya.

"Ta…" Rukia menghela nafasnya, berusaha menahan setiap gejolak yang timbul dihatinya. Dengan mantap gadis itu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Semoga Shiro bahagia dengan wanita itu, selamat tinggal!" sahut Rukia sambil berlari menjauhi Toshirou. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. Terlalu berat, terlalu sakit, dan terlalu cepat.

Sementara Toshirou hanya bisa menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan ekspresi bersalah yang meliputi wajahnya.

"Gomenna, Rukia. Aishiteru!"

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya?" tanya Ichigo.

Toshiro menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan kepala. Sesaat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dalam diam. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka saat itu, hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu.

"Aku minta maaf, Ichigo! Aku lupa kalau nama marganya sama denganmu. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau Rukia adalah adikmu." Ucap Toshirou dengan nada menyesal.

"Tapi, ada yang masih kubingungkan. Apa benar kau meninggalkan Rukia karena kau mencintai wanita lain?" tanya Ichigo. Toshirou memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Orangtuaku memutuskan aku untuk bertunangan dengan gadis lain. Kamu tahu bukan, kalau otou-san punya penyakit. Dia bilang aku harus segera menyelesaikan _study_ ku dan kembali ke Amerika secepatnya. Awalnya aku ingin menolak, tapi aku tidak bisa." Jelas Toshirou.

"Tapi, setahuku sampai sekarang kau belum bertunangan juga, kan?" sahut Ichigo yang masih diliputi perasaan bingung.

"Ya, bahkan pertunangan itu tidak pernah terjadi." Sahut Toshirou.

_**Flashback**_

"Kau sudah siap, Toshirou? Orang-orang sudah menunggumu."

"Ya, aku sudah siap!" sahut Toshirou dengan nada tegas.

Toshirou berjalan gontai keluar dari ruangannya. Dia berjalan dan menghampiri ruangan calon tunangannya itu.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Toshirou dengan nada datar.

"Sudah, baru saja!" sahut gadis itu. Setelah itu mereka berdua keluar bersama-sama dan berjalan beriringan serta mulai menuruni satu persatu anak tangga yang berada dihadapan kaki mereka. Sesampainya di podium, gadis itu tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah _michropone_ yang membuat seluruh orang menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-yang-akan-gadis-ini-lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, semuanya. Terutama pada Toshirou, aku tidak bisa mengikuti acara pertunangan ini. Maafkan aku! Aku mencintai laki-laki lain, sekali lagi aku minta maaf!" ucap gadis itu dan kemudian dalam sekejap dia berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan tatapan sinis disetiap wajah tamu yang hadir dalam ruangan itu.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jadi semuanya batal begitu saja?" sahut Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Ya, semuanya batal begitu saja. Bahkan aku sudah mengorbankan cinta yang kumiliki hanya demi gadis tidak tahu diri itu!" geram Toshirou.

"Sabar ya, Toshirou!" ucap Ichigo.

"Terima kasih!" sahut pemuda itu dengan ekspresi yang lebih tenang.

"Toshirou," panggilan Ichigo membuat pemuda itu menengokkan wajahnya ke arah sang pemanggil.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan hati Rukia kembali." Sahut Ichigo tegas, dan membuat Toshirou sedikit terkejut. Sejurus kemudian pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih, kau sangat membantuku!"

"Itulah gunanya sahabat!" ucap Ichigo. Tapi, entah mengapa setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Ichigo merasa ada perasaan tidak rela direlung hatinya yang dalam. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!' batin Ichigo.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hie, kok kayaknya chap. ini rada panjang ya? Leh, biarin ajalah ya...

Tapi, KENAPA ICHIRUKINYA DIKIT BANGET??!! Huh.. yasudahlah!

Wuh, tuh kan, aku jadi lupa tadi mau ngomong apa *garuk2 kepala*

Duh, maaf banget ya Yurisa baru bisa update sekarang setelah sekian lamanya hiatus… menyedihkan banget deh, ah! *pundung dipojokkan*

Mudah-mudahan aja readers pada ga bosan ya?!

Akhir kata dari Yurisa, mohon Review!!!

Eh, tunggu! Ada yang kelupaan, kan! Beh, jadi pikun gini sih? *garuk2 kepala lagi*

**Ini dia Reviewnya…**

**zizi kirahira hibiki** : Yap, mereka sodaraan. Bukan sodara kandung? Masa sih? Hahahaha, liat ntar ajalah.

**Ishikawa Miharu** **150696** : Ha? Sip-kah? Oke, ini udah update!

**Sagara Ryuuki** : Betul banget, Ichi kakaknya Rukia. Ha? Gimana ya? Baca terus aja deh! *ditendang Ryuuki*

**aya-na rifa'i** : Iya, itu harusnya ichi-nii… Unik? Hahaha, oke ini udah update. RnR lagi ya?!

**Zheone Quin** : Hai juga ^^ Iya dong, Rukia adeknya Ichigo, Ichirukinya gimana ya? Biarkan itu menjadi rahasia Tuhan dan author gila ini. Hahahaha~

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'** : Iya, itu harusnya Ichi-nii. Yap, ini udah update!

**Violeta-Haru** : Adegan romantisnya? Yah, ntar juga ada kok. Weleh… udah update nih!! RnR lagi yoo!?

**Ichikawa Ami**: Iya Ichi jadi kakaknya Rukia. Gimana ceritanya? Gimana ya… gimana ya… *ditabok*

**'Ruki-chan' pipy** : Hie, kok kamu yang gak terima? Biarin ajalah. Tampil beda? Benarkah? *bingung sendiri* eh, kenapa dengan Byakun? Ini udah Update!

Ohya, buat chap. sebelumnya, Yurisa minta maaf ya, salah penulisan. Masa yang harusnya 'nii' jadi 'nee'. Gomenna, minna-san…

Makasih yang udah ngasih tau plus ngingetin aku, terus makasih juga yah yang udah nyempetin diri buat baca ficku ini, walau ceritanya rada aneh *emang aneh sih*

Oke, akhir kata saya ulangin lagi, MOHON REVIEW!!!


	3. One by One

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Between You and Me © Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**

* * *

**

"Ichi-nii darimana saja?" Tanya gadis itu dengan mata yang sembab, dan entah mengapa hal itu cukup membuat Ichigo merana.

"Aku dari luar kok. Rukia, apa benar kalau dulu kau dan Toshirou itu berpacaran?" Tanya Ichigo langsung.

Rukia menatap mata musim gugur itu dengan tatapan biasa, seolah ingin menunjukan kalau dia sudah tidak memiliki reaksi khusus apapun saat mendengar nama orang yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya itu. Reaksi yang berkebalikan dengan hatinya.

"Jadi?"

"Boleh aku pinjam dadamu, Ichigo?" untuk yang pertama kalinya Rukia memanggil Ichigo dengan nama kecilnya, membuat Ichigo merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa, tapi dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksud dari sensasi itu.

"Aku pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Toshirou, tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali saat aku masih bersekolah di _Oxford University_. Menjadi kekasihnya, benar-benar seperti mimpi bagiku." Tutur gadis itu sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Ichigo, sementara Ichigo sendiri mulai mengelus rambut Rukia perlahan dengan lembut.

"Dia meninggalkan aku karena dia mencintai wanita lain. Tapi kenyataan terburuknya, dia berbohong!" Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Dia berkata padaku bahwa dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi. Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa sulitnya menerima pernyataan seperti itu dari orang yang selama ini kita sayangi, kita cintai dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga kita? Bisakah kau bayangkan perasaan itu, Ichigo? Padahal dia berbohong." Rukia mulai mengeluarkan isakannya.

"Aku mendengar kabar dari seseorang. Dia menyampaikan hal ini padaku, bahwa Shiro-chan dijodohkan dengan wanita lain. Dan kau tahu, dia membohongiku! Dia bilang dia tidak mencintaiku, lalu apa maksud puisi-puisi cinta yang kutemukan di meja ruang tamuku? Apa dia bermaksud menyakiti perasaanku lebih dalam lagi? Membiarkan aku hidup merana karena cinta yang ku impikan kandas di tengah jalan lalu memberikan mimpi-mimpi indah itu tapi dia sendiri malah bertunangan dengan wanita lain! Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, dan aku sudah tidak berniat lagi menjalin hubungan dengan pembohong sepertinya, tidak, kata yang lebih tepat untunya mungkin pengecut!" sambung gadis itu dengan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Dengarkan aku Rukia, dia membohongimu karena dia merasa kau akan lebih sakit lagi bila kau harus mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya." Ralat Ichigo, namun dengan cepat disambung gelengan kepala oleh adiknya itu.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk memaafkannya?"

"Aku tidak memaksamu!"

"Tapi dari ucapanmu itu menunjukkan bahwa kau memaksaku untuk memaafkannya. Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan dia?"

"Aku ingin kau kembali bersatu lagi dengannya!" ucap Ichigo. Dia merasa lega sudah berusaha mengungkapkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Rukia, tapi dia merasa hatinya galau, seperti menolak kalau-kalau Rukia harus kembali lagi ke pelukan Toshiro, sahabat terbaiknya.

"Ichigo…"

"Ya?"

"Katakan padanya, aku sudah menyukai laki-laki lain."

"Siapa?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kau juga mengenalnya."

"Orang yang tadi mengantarkanmu pulang. Ng, Ichimaru Gin maksudmu?"

"Tebak saja sendiri!" ucapnya sambil melarikan diri dari kejaran Ichigo yang terus memaksanya untuk memberitahukan siapa laki-laki itu. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat ke depan, dia tidak akan mendengar ocehan Ichigo lagi tentang Toshiro.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Maafkan aku, Toshiro!"

"Aku mengerti. Lagipula gadis secantik Rukia pasti sudah berhasil mendapatkan orang yang lebih pantas dibandingkan denganku."

"Hei, kenapa auramu jadi muram begitu kalau kau bilang kau mengerti?" goda pemuda itu yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam oleh Toshiro.

"Kau ini, menjengkelkan sekali, Ichigo!" gerutunya pelan. Ichigo hanya bisa menyeringai lugu seolah dia itu anak kecil polos yang tidak mengerti masalah apapun.

"Baiklah, tapi aku sudah berjanji membantumu untuk menyatukanmu dengan adikku, bukan?"

"Itu tidak perlu!" tolak Toshiro.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya dan kembali berkata, "Kenapa?"

"Karena Rukia sudah memiliki orang yang khusus dihatinya, dan aku tidak mungkin merusak kebahagiaan itu hanya karena rasa egoisku."

"Pilihan yang bijak sekali!" ucap pemuda itu. 'Tapi aku akan tetap membantumu!' sambung Ichigo dalam hatinya.

"Kau ini memujiku atau menghinaku?" Tanya Toshiro dengan nada heran bercampur kesal.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Ichigo datar.

"Hufh, terserah kau sajalah! Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan masalah kantor yang sempat kita tunda. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak lagi, Ichigo! Sebaiknya kau berangkat sekarang, daripada dia menunggumu lebih lama lagi."

"Hhhh… Baiklah!" erangnya tertahan.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Gin hari ini kau mau makan siang bersamaku tidak?" ajak seorang gadis.

"Maaf, Rukia! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, pekerjaanku menumpuk."

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Jangan, jangan! Lebih baik kau makan siang dulu, sesudah itu baru kau kembali kesini dan membantuku." Tawarnya.

Rukia memutar bola matanya dan sejurus kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Dalam hitungan detik sosoknya sudah menghilang dari hadapan Gin membuat pemuda itu keheranan melihat caranya menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Gadis itu, sama sekali tidak pernah berubah! Kuharap kau bisa menemukan pengganti Toshirou, Rukia. Jangan sepertiku yang tak bisa melupakannya!" ucap Gin dan setelah itu ia kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya pada pekerjaannya tersebut.

Sementara itu Rukia sudah memasuki sebuah restaurant yang terbilang cukup ternama. Gadis itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun sejauh matanya memandang, setiap kursi yang matanya jejaki pasti selalu sudah terisi.

"Permisi nona, kau menghalangi jalanku!"

"Ah, maafkan aku!" ucap Rukia. Orang itu menatap Rukia sejenak dan dengan yakin ia kembali bicara, "Mau makan siang ya? Gabung saja bersamaku!"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan duduk!" Orang itu mengajak Rukia duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Ng, kurasa ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita!" ucapnya sambil memandang Rukia. Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap laki-laki asing dihadapannya. Seolah mendapat bisikan dia mengulas senyumnya dan mengeluarkan kalimatnya, "Aku ingat! Kau laki-laki yang tidak sengaja bertabrakkan denganku di Restaurant saat kemarin sore, bukan? Ng, yang salah memanggilku dengan nama Hi..."

"Hisana!" potongnya cepat.

"Aah iya, Hisana!"

"Ya, benar sekali." Sahutnya dengan nada datar.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rukia Kurosaki!"

"Namaku Byakuya Kuchiki!" Pria itu menjabat tangan Rukia yang terulur padanya. Seolah melupakan suatu kenyataan ia kembali bertanya pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu, "Kau belum memesan makanan. Mau pesan apa?"

"Uuhh~ aku ingin makan nasi goreng saja, dan minumnya _orange juice_!" setelah berkata seperti itu, Byakuya memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan yang Rukia pinta.

"Jadi, kau siapanya Ichigo Kurosaki? Istrinya?" Pertanyaan Byakuya membuat wajah Rukia berubah warna dengan mendadak. Bahkan Rukia yakin kalau seandainya Byakuya menanyakan hal itu disaat ia sedang meneguk minuman, gadis itu yakin kalau minuman tersebut pasti akan menyembur dari mulutnya dan tepat mengenai wajah laki-laki yang duduk dihadapannya itu. Setidaknya ia masih bersyukur ia tidak sedang dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Tentu saja bukan! Kami ini kakak-beradik. Sedangkan Ichigo itu kakakku!" sahutnya masih berusaha menutup rona di raut wajahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya hal itu!" gumam Byakuya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Ah, tidak! Sepertinya aku harus kembali lebih dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Rukia!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya ke arah laki-laki itu namun hanya ditanggapi dingin olehnya.

"Permisi ini pesanan anda!" setelah mengucapkan 'terima-kasih', pelayan itu berjalan meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia mulai memakan makanannya, namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan suapan itu seolah mendapati hal ganjil yang kini mulai bersarang di otaknya.

"Tunggu, darimana dia menyangka kalau aku ini istri Ichi-nii? Memangnya kami tidak terlihat seperti adik-kakak ya? Tapi, darimana juga dia bisa kenal Ichi-nii?" gadis itu hanya mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa seorangpun yang menjawab kecuali pandangan heran orang-orang yang melihat ke arahnya dikarenakan gadis itu mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Sendirian saja?" Tanya seseorang yang cukup membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget.

"Eng, ya, sendirian saja. Kenapa Ichi-nii ada disini? Mau makan siang juga?"

"Tidak, aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Kebetulan kami janjian disini, yah sekalian makan siang juga. Hei, itu apa?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk makanan yang berada dipiring yang Rukia makan.

"Ini nasi goreng. Kenapa?"

"Hm.. Aku minta dong!" tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu dari Rukia, Ichigo mengambil sendok yang Rukia pegang dan menyendokkan makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak juga!"

"Hei, ini kan makananku, kalau kau mau kau pesan sendiri sana!" gerutu Rukia yang merasa tidak rela makanannya telah diambil paksa.

"Duuh, adikku yang satu ini pelit sekali sih." Goda pemuda itu dan membuat Rukia mengeluarkan aura kesalnya. Ichigo sendiri hanya bisa cengar-cengir mendapati kemarahan Rukia yang disebabkan olehnya.

"Baiklah, biar makan siangmu ini aku yang bayar!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah riangnya yang membuat Ichigo keheranan, 'Cepat sekali perubahannya!'

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Ti… Tidak kok. Ehm, aku baru tahu kau menyukai jus jeruk." Sahut Ichigo sambil menunjuk minuman Rukia dengan telunjuknya.

"Ya, mungkin aku menyukai jus jeruk karena melihat rambutmu yang warnanya mirip dengan jeruk!" candanya yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah kesal kakaknya itu.

"Huuh, yasudahlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Kurosaki…" sapa seorang pemuda dari kejauhan dan membuat Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si pemanggil.

"Aku kesana dulu ya! Doakan supaya presentasiku berhasil!" Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia yang hanya bisa melamun menatap kepergian kakaknya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, orang yang ditemui kakaknya itu adalah orang yang memberikannya tempat untuk makan siang. Ya, orang itu adalah Byakuya Kuchiki. Secara tak langsung, gadis itu mulai mengerti kenapa Byakuya mengenali Ichigo. Pertanyaannya itu mulai terjawab satu per satu, tapi yang tidak bisa dijawabnya hanya satu, kenapa dia disangka istri Ichigo? Seharusnya kalau laki-laki itu mengenali Ichigo, dia juga pasti mengenal anggota keluarga kakaknya itu. Tapi…

"Hah, yasudahlah, tidak usah kupikirkan. Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat kembali ke kantor untuk membantu pekerjaan Gin. Kasihan pemuda itu kalau kutinggal lama-lama." Dengan langkah cepat, Rukia berjalan keluar dari Restaurant tersebut untuk kembali ke kantor tempatnya bekerja.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Gin, maaf aku−, Rangiku!"

Rangiku yang menyadari kehadiran Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Rukia merasa tidak enak hati saat menyadari perubahan yang ia lupakan dari sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Rangiku, aku minta maaf!" ucap Rukia setelah ia sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya gadis itu membalas pertanyaan Rukia.

"Atas kesalahpahaman yang dulu pernah terjadi diantara aku, kau dan Gin!"

Rangiku menanggapi ucapan Rukia dalam diam. Gadis itu sibuk berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban yang terbaik, agar masalah yang tak berujung ini cepat terselesaikan dan membuat dirinya kembali tenang dan damai.

"Gin sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Kau ku maafkan, dan aku rindu padamu, Rukia!" Dalam sekejap, kedua gadis itu sudah saling berpelukan melepas rasa rindu yang selama ini terhalang oleh sebuah kesalah-pahaman tak berujung.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Rangiku. Aku senang dan bahagia karena kau akhirnya memaafkan aku." Rukia mulai terisak-isak mendapati kebahagiaan yang mulai mendominasi hidupnya. Sementara Gin hanya bisa menatap dua sahabatnya itu dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

"Akhirnya semua kembali seperti dulu!" ucapan Gin membuat Rukia dan Rangiku melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi pemuda itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau tidak suka?" sahut Rukia.

"Bukan! Justru karena itu aku bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ingin kukatakan sedari dulu," Gin menghela nafasnya dan mulai berjalan menuju Rangiku, "Aku mencintaimu Rangiku. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mendengar pernyataan Gin, Rangiku hanya bisa menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan terharu, terkejut dan rasa tidak percaya. Rukia sendiri sudah mulai menyoraki kedua insan yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Sudahlah, terima saja Rangiku!" paksa Rukia yang membuat wajah Rangiku semakin memerah karena ulahnya.

"A.. Aku.. Aku mau!" sahutnya pasti, yang dalam sekejap ruangan itu berubah menjadi gegap-gempita dikarenakan ulah mereka bertiga, terutama Rukia.

"Akhirnya, kalian jadi menikah juga. Padahal sudah dari dulu aku menanti momen indah ini! Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kalian berdua jadi harus merasakan penderitaan yang tak tentu arah."

**Flashback**

"Hiks… Hiks… Toshiro, kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku? Kenapa?"

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya seseorang yang muncul disamping gadis itu. Mulanya sang gadis hanya menatap sendu tapi raut wajahnya berubah sekejap saat mendapati seseorang yang dinantinya berada disampingnya.

"Shiro-chan, akhirnya kau kembali. Aku menyayangimu. Shiro-chan harus janji tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi, ya?" pinta gadis itu sambil memeluk pemuda disampingnya. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya memberontak.

"Rukia, kau mabuk ya? Sadarlah Rukia, aku bukan Toshiro. Aku ini Gin! Rukia, kumohon sadarlah!"

"Berhenti! Jangan katakan kau bukan Toshiro. Aku tahu kau ini Toshiro, jadi jangan berlagak membohongiku!"

"Rukia, sadarlah, Rukia. Toshiro sudah pergi meninggalkanmu, dan kau jangan bertindak buruk seperti ini!"

"Tidak, Shiro-chan tidak pergi, buktinya sekarang Shiro-chan ada dihadapanku. Buktinya saat ini Shiro-chan sedang memelukku, bukti apa lagi yang kurang?" sahut gadis itu tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Bukti yang kurang itu ada pada dirimu sendiri, bahwa saat ini orang yang kau peluk adalah Gin, bukan Toshiro. Jadi, lepaskan aku Rukia!"

"Bohong, KAU BOHONG!" jeritnya dan membuat Gin tidak tega melihat kondisi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Rukia, sadarlah!" gumam pemuda itu mengulang kalimatnya yang semula.

"Aku mencintaimu, Toshiro!" Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda di hadapannya itu dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu dengan segenap perasaan cintanya terhadap Toshiro. Mulanya Gin sangat terkejut hingga ia hanya bisa diam tak berkutik, tapi setelah itu ia hempaskan tubuh sahabatnya itu secara paksa.

"Gin, kau−" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Gin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan mendapati Rangiku berlari menjauhinya. Gin berniat beranjak dari tempat itu untuk mengejar Rangiku, tapi niatnya tertahan oleh Rukia yang mencengkeram lembut lengannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon!" pinta gadis itu sendu dan membuat Gin menahan niatnya untuk mengejar Rangiku. Pemuda itu yakin hal yang akan dihadapinya nanti pasti akan lebih berat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku, Rangiku!" gumamnya pelan.

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi pernikahannya mau diadakan kapan nih?" Tanya Rukia pada dua sejoli dihadapannya itu.

"Kalau tidak ada halangan mungkin hari minggu besok!" sahut Gin yang dibalas Rukia dengan decakan penuh kekaguman.

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya!" ucap Rukia tulus.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, berjalan mendekati sebuah pigura foto yang berada diatas mejanya. Foto itu menampilkan wajah seseorang yang amat sangat ia sayangi.

"Aku merindukanmu. Dan, aku baru saja menemukan seseorang yang kurasa adalah anak kita yang menghilang 19 tahun yang lalu. Kau tahu, saat pertama kali aku melihatnya aku langsung mengenalinya, bahkan aku sampai menganggapnya adalah kamu. Aku juga mau minta maaf, karena aku tidak ada saat kejadian menyedihkan itu berlangsung. Aku memang tidak berguna saat itu, aku minta maaf!" ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hua, akhirnya Yurisa update!

Oke, langsung saja mari kita bacakan Reviewnya…

**Aizawa Ayumu** : kan ichi bilang, "Itulah gunanya sahabat!" ga rela? Berarti kita sama dong *tos'an ama Ai-chan*

**Ciel L. Chisai **: Hm… Yurisa agak kurang di bahasa Inggris, tapi… gak diganti gapapa, kan? *senyum2 gaje*

**Bro **: hahaha, kecewa ya? Hem, ga bisa terlalu banyak romance juga tapinya. Kamu liat kan, genre nya family, apalagi disini mereka adik-kakak, jadi yah kalo tiba-tiba langsung romance kan aneh juga, hehehe. Buat unsure romance Yurisa rasa beberapa chap yang akan datang baru bener-bener ke ekspos ^^

**Zheone Quin** : yah, begitulah takdir… *meratap* yap, ichi cemburu ga sadar tuh, hahaha. Ini udah update ^^

**Ruki Yagami **: Iya, Ichi cemburu! Sadar dong Ichi… *getok2 Ichigo biar sadar; dibankai Ichigo*

**sava kaladze **: Iya, aku juga bosen mereka sma mulu. Hahaha, betul tuh, banyak yang suka Rukia. Tapi, aku pecinta IchiRuki dan ntar lama-lama Ichi juga suka ama Rukia kok, tenang aja..

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'** : Iya dikit banget, habis banyak yang mesti diungkapin juga sih *alesan!* oke dan ini udah update…

**fi-kun31** : Hinamori ya? Tenang aja, Hinamori bakalan muncul kok, tapi gak di chapter ini. Mungkin 3 atau 4 chapter mendatang. Lebih cepat lebih baik, sih.

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69** : Hahahaha, ntar pasti kejawab kok! Gin aslinya kubikion disini emang baik. Kasian kalo dia jadi jahat terus. Hahahaha~

**ichirukiluna gituloh** : Tak apa-apa, Luna, yang penting udah bersedia me-review ^^ Hahaha, sering banget deh yang ngajuin pertanyaan ntu, mereka sodara kandung atau bukan nanti pasti bakal terungkap kok, takdir pasti akan menjawabnya, hehehe *ditendang* Ho'oh, sekali IchiRuki, tetap IchiRuki *teriak2 bareng Luna* ini udah update Lun!

**NicaTeef** : Umh, gak masalah kok, makasih juga udah sempet2 buat mampir, and Yurisa udah update nih, mampir lagi ya!

Arigatou untuk yang udah membaca fict Yurisa dan juga yang udah ngasih Review

Akhir kata, Yurisa harap kalian ga bosen dan terus baca fict ini sambil meninggalkan jejak review

So, mind to Review?


	4. Am I Really Love You?

Hai semua…

Kembali lagi sama saya disini. Ohya, Yurisa lupa bilang hal ini. Kalian tau Toshiro kan? *readers: ya tau lah!*

Nah, sebenernya disini aku bikin Toshiro jadi tinggi, kira-kira hampir sama deh sama Ichigo (tapi Ichigo tetep lebih tinggi sedikit, kok!)

Bisa membayangkan kalo Toshiro tinggi?

Yah, kalo ga kayak gitu, ntar pasti ada yang janggal aja di ceritanya..

Tapi kalo bayangin Toshiro tinggi, aneh juga sih! *gigit jari*

Yah, tanpa banyak kata, saya ucapkan Happy Reading aja deh!

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Between You and Me © Yurisa Shirany Kurosaki**

"Ichi-nii hari minggu besok ada waktu luang tidak?"

"Ada, kebetulan aku sengaja mengambil cuti hari itu. Ada apa?"

Rukia berjalan memasuki kamar kakaknya itu dan duduk ditepi kasur milik Ichigo.

"Aku ingin Ichi-nii menemaniku pergi ke pesta pernikahan sahabatku!" ucap Rukia sambil meyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ohya, siapa?"

"Gin dan Rangiku!" Jawaban Rukia membuat Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan hati-hati ia bertanya kepada adiknya itu, "Apa kau merasa sakit hati, Rukia?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada heran.

"Bukannya waktu itu kau bilang kau sedang menyukai laki-laki lain? Orang itu Gin, kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku dan Gin hanya bersahabat, tidak pernah lebih!"

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya lemah sambil berpikir siapa sebenarnya orang yang Rukia sukai itu. Entah mengapa rasa penasarannya kali ini benar-benar meningkat drastis, seolah dia tidak rela adik kesayangannya itu mencintai laki-laki lain. Hei, ada apa sih dengan dirinya?

"Ichi-nii kenapa diam saja?"

"Ungh, tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau begitu, kau mau kutemani mencari gaun pesta untuk besok?"

Rukia terperangah tidak percaya, seolah yang Ichigo katakan itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Ya, gadis itu melupakan gaun pesta!

"Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu ya!" Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar Ichigo dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya, karena sebentar lagi ia harus pergi mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk ia kenakan di pesta pernikahan sahabatnya besok.

* * *

"Ichi-nii, bagaimana dengan gaun ini?"

Ichigo melihat penampilan Rukia yang menggunakan gaun berwarna putih selutut dengan renda-renda pink diujung gaunnya. Ichigo menatap pakaian itu dengan wajah mengejek dan membuat Rukia mendengus kesal. Gadis itu kembali memasuki ruang gantinya dan mencoba berbagai gaun yang ia rasa manis dan menarik.

Kali ini Rukia keluar dengan gaun panjang sedengkul dibagian depannya, serta sepanjang mata kaki pada bagian belakangnya, dan berwarna kuning cerah dengan sebuah tali kecil yang menghiasi pundaknya, membuat bahunya terekspos bebas. Ichigo kembali menatap adiknya dengan pandangan mencela.

"Kalau nanti talinya putus dan bajumu melorot, aku tidak tanggung jawab ya!" Ucapan Ichigo membuat Rukia bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Cepat-cepat ia kembali ke ruang ganti dan mengobrak-abrik pakaian yang ia rasa cocok dengannya.

"Kenapa sih dia menyebalkan sekali. Kurasa gaun yang tadi kukenakan itu bagus kok, tapi kenapa dia mencemohku terus sih!" gerutu gadis itu saat ia berada di ruang ganti. Saat sedang asik-asiknya menggerutu, Rukia menangkap sesuatu dibalik tumpukan gaun-gaun tersebut. dengan penasaran, gadis itu menarik sebuah kain berwarna ungu cerah dan membentangkan benda itu didepan matanya.

"Manis sekali. Rasanya warna ini membuat warna mataku tampak menjadi lebih hidup!"

Dengan bergegas, ia kenakan gaun itu dan keluar dari ruang ganti untuk meminta pendapat Ichigo. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Rukia dengan wajah datar, seolah gaun yang Rukia kenakan tidak mempunyai efek khusus apapun.

"Gaun itu bagus, tapi aku tidak suka!" terang Ichigo.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Menurutku gaun ini bagus kok. Kau sendiri juga bilang kalau gaunnya bagus, tapi kenapa tidak suka?" protes gadis itu atas komentar yang Ichigo berikan.

"Membuatmu terlihat seperti nenek-nenek!" Jawaban Ichigo membuat Rukia merajuk kesal dibuatnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kalau begitu biar kau saja yang memilih!"

"Permisi, apa nona sudah mendapat gaun yang cocok?"

"Sama sekali belum. Jeruk ini bawel sekali, setiap aku mencoba gaun, komentarnya pasti yang aneh-aneh saja!"

Pegawai toko itu dibuat bingung olehnya, tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku punya pakaian pengantin yang cocok untuk kalian berdua!"

"Pakaian pengantin?" sahut Rukia heran.

"Untuk apa?" sambung Ichigo dengan wajah yang tak kalah herannya dengan wajah Rukia.

"Tentu saja untuk kalian berdua. Kalian ini bagaimana sih?"

"Siapa yang mau menikah?" Tanya Rukia melanjutkan rasa herannya yang semakin menggila.

"Ya ampun kalian ini lucu sekali, sih! Tentu saja kalian berdua."

"Kami ini tidak mau menikah!" sela Ichigo, membuat pegawai tempat itu kebingungan.

"Ka… Kalian mau hidup bersama tanpa menikah? Astaga, tidak kusangka anak zaman sekarang−"

"Kami ini kakak-adik tahu!" potong Rukia cepat.

"Kakak-adik?" sahut pegawai itu menanggapi ucapan Rukia, "Kalian pasti sedang bercanda. Wajah kalian itu sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya tahu! Kenapa sih? Kalian malu, ya?"

"Uuuhhkk, perlukah kami mengeluarkan tanda pengenal kami sebagai bukti kalau kami berdua ini bukan pasangan karena marga kami yang sama? Atau perlu kami bawa orangtua serta kerabat dan keluarga kami untuk menunjukkan pada anda bahwa kami ini adik-kakak?" Tanya Ichigo dengan amarahnya yang tertahan. Pegawai itu hanya terdiam menanggapi ucapan Ichigo. Dengan suara yang terbata-bata, ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ma… Maafkan saya!"

"Tidak masalah," sahut Rukia menanggapinya. "Jadi apakah ada gaun lain yang lebih bagus untuk kukenakan?"

"Kurasa aku punya sebuah gaun yang cocok untukmu!"

"Boleh kulihat?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku!" ajak pegawai tersebut yang membuat Rukia dan Ichigo mengikuti kemana langkahnya berjalan.

* * *

Malam itu Rukia terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Gadis itu berjalan anggun menuruni tangga rumahnya dan menatap Ichigo lembut.

"Ayo kita pergi, Ichi-nii!" ajaknya.

Ichigo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan−masih terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan yang berdiri didepan matanya−. Ya, hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari dimana sahabat baik Rukia−Rangiku dan Gin− menikah. Dan tentu saja Rukia sudah mendapatkan gaun yang cocok untuk dipakainya di hari terpenting ini, gaun pesta mini terusan emas dengan sedikit variasi renda ditambah dengan kalung peraknya yang bercahaya, membuat Rukia tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

Ichigo mempersilahkan Rukia masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam mobil. Pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil untuk Rukia, membuat gadis itu tersipu malu dengan perlakuan kakaknya. Setelah itu Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan kendaraannya menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

_Karakura Hotel, 19.00 PM. _

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan bergandengan tangan saat memasuki lobby hotel tersebut. Setiap mata yang memandang mereka, menatap dengan penuh kekaguman, seolah ikut mengagumi anugerah terindah yang sempurna yang telah diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Ichigo−masih dengan menggandeng tangan mungil adiknya− menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan ditelinga Rukia, membuat debar jantung Rukia bekerja lebih cepat saat hembusan nafas pemuda itu menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Kamu cantik sekali malam ini, adikku!"

Rukia hanya menjawab pernyataan Ichigo dengan senyumnya. Mereka berdua terus berjalan dengan anggun sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju sang pemilik pesta.

"Hai, Rukia! Wow, kamu cantik sekali. Dan, kau?" Tanya Gin.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah, kakaknya Rukia, ya!" Sahut gadis yang berada disebelah Gin.

"Iya, Rangiku! Dia kakakku yang paling bawel−"

"Enak saja kau ini kalau bicara!" potong Ichigo.

"−dan paling baik. Dia juga menyayangi dan selalu memperhatikan aku. Aku senang sekali bisa mempunyai kakak sepertinya!" sambung Rukia. Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya membuang muka seolah tak peduli, padahal ia sedang bersikeras menghilangkan rona merah yang mulai menghiasai wajahnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau terlihat lebih tinggi? Kau ini kan pendek!"

Ucapan Gin yang menekankan kata 'pendek' membuat Rukia menatapnya garang dan bersiap untuk meninju wajah sahabatnya itu, andai saja ia tidak lupa kalau sekarang ia sedang berada di acara pernikahan sahabatnya. Jadi, Rukia hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Kau kali ini aku maafkan. Dan, apa kau buta, bodoh? Lihat ini! Aku pakai _high heels _sepuluh senti tau."

Gin mendesah pelan−kesal karena dirinya telah dikatai buta dan bodoh oleh gadis pendek dihadapannya−. Tapi setelah itu, ia hanya tersenyum, menampilkan seringai yang biasanya ia tunjukkan.

"Kalau begitu, kalian nikmati pestanya. Dan, terima kasih sudah mau datang!" ucap Gin.

"Baiklah. Semoga kalian selalu bahagia!" sahut Rukia. Ichigo dan Rukia melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan pasangan baru itu, tapi seseorang menahan tangan Rukia dan membuat gadis itu menengokkan kepalanya ke arah si penahan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja… Kau terlihat cocok bersamanya. Kalian seperti pasangan kekasih, bukan kakak-beradik!" ucapan Rangiku membuat gadis itu mendengus sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua tidak seperti adik-kakak? Apa ada yang aneh, tentu saja tidak! Rukia terus saja melamun dan tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang dan membuat gadis itu terhuyung kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi, dengan sigap orang itu menangkapnya dan menarik sang gadis ke pelukannya.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa ada disini?" pekik Rukia tertahan.

"Aku juga diundang tau."

"Oooh…" Rukia hanya membulatkan mulutnya sebagai jawaban. Tapi, setelah itu ia sadar bahwa dia masih berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Hei, lepaskan aku baka!"

"Cih. Kalau kau berontak, kau kulepas sekalian saja biar jatuh!" ancamnya, dan membuat Rukia terdiam seketika. Pemuda itu memposisikan Rukia agar gadis itu berdiri sempurna dan setelah itu ia menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Kenapa?" sahut Rukia dengan nada kasar. Pemuda itu terkikik geli menatap wajah Rukia.

"Sepuluh senti." Ucapan orang itu membuat Rukia menatapnya dengan wajah heran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Apa sih yang tidak aku ketahui darimu? Dan, malam ini kau benar-benar cantik, Rukia!"

Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Apa maumu, Toshiro?"

"Tidak ada!" jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kesa−"

"Rukia, apa kau merasa sedih saat ini? Aku bisa menemanimu." potongnya.

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Ichigo bilang, kemungkinan besar laki-laki yang saat ini kau sukai itu adalah Gin Ichimaru."

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat."

"Kalau begitu siapa sebenarnya orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Toshiro menyelidik.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, dan kau tidak berhak mencampurinya!"

"Aku rasa aku berhak!"

_Cih!_ Rukia membuang mukanya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dadanya. Berusaha menghindari kontak mata antara dirinya dengan Toshiro.

"Rukia, tatap mataku!"

Rukia masih mengacuhkan pemuda itu. Ia terus saja menatap sekelilingnya tanpa mengindahkan perintah Toshiro, mantan kekasihnya.

"Rukia, kubilang tatap mataku!" perintah Toshiro dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dan membuat Rukia refleks menatapnya dan menjatuhkan lengannya. Toshiro menatap violet dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan menyesal. Tangannya terangkat dan mulai menyusuri rambut Rukia. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia. Dan saat jarak mereka tinggal sedikit sekali−

"Err… Kurasa aku bisa menyiapkan sebuah kamar khusus untuk kalian berdua!"

Toshiro dan Rukia saling menjauhkan diri mereka dan menatap orang itu kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Gin! Aku tidak butuh itu," ucap Rukia.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan kalian menjadi sorotan utama disini. Ini pestaku, jadi hanya Rangiku dan aku-lah yang berhak menjadi pemain utamanya. Sebaiknya kalian berdua ikut aku!" Tanpa basa-basi, Gin menarik tangan Rukia dan Toshiro, serta menyeret dua manusia itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sepi. Gin menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas tarikannya itu. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap dua orang dihadapannya bergantian.

"Ng, kenapa kau bisa disini? Kurasa aku tidak mengundangmu, Toshiro!"

"Aku yang mengundangnya, Gin!" sahut Rangiku yang tiba-tiba muncul. Gin hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Kurasa kita harus meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Ayo, Ran-chan!"

_Blam!_

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan meninggalkan Rukia serta Toshiro berdua diruangan itu. Toshiro melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu, sementara Rukia masih menundukkan wajahnya. Setelah benar-benar saling berhadapan, Toshiro menyentuh dagu Rukia dan menaikannya, agar gadis itu meluruskan wajahnya ke arah dirinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Rukia?"

Rukia tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Toshiro. Dia hanya menatap emerald dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan rindu. Ya, Rukia rindu dengan mata indah itu. Rukia rindu dengan sentuhan halus itu. Rukia rindu dengan semua keindahan yang Toshiro punya, karena sejujurnya gadis itu masih mencintai laki-laki dihadapannya. Perkataan yang dia katakan bahwa dia sudah menyukai laki-laki lain itu bohong, karena sampai detik ini dia masih menyukai mantan kekasihnya, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Rukia Kurosaki!" bisik Toshiro ditelinga Rukia. Pemuda itu mendekap Rukia dengan penuh cinta, melepas seluruh rasa rindunya yang terkunci. Rukia sendiri hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Toshiro dan membalas pelukannya. Ya, Rukia juga rindu dengan pelukan itu.

"Aku… Aku juga masih mencintai Shiro-chan!" Toshiro menghela nafasnya lega, mendapati ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis yang ia cintai dan yang juga pernah ia lukai. Dalam satu sentakan, Toshiro mencium bibir Rukia dengan penuh perasaan, mengubah takdir yang membelenggu mereka, dan tanpa mereka sadar, mereka telah mengubah jalur cinta mereka menjadi lebih rumit dibanding sebelumnya.

_Sementara itu…_

"Kenapa wajahmu muram, Ichigo?" teguran Gin membuat Ichigo menatap pemuda itu. Ichigo hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali diam sembari menatap sebuah pintu. Gin yang menyadari sesuatu menatap kemana arah mata Ichigo memandang. Layaknya mengerti akan sesuatu, pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ichigo dan berkata, "Kau melihat mereka berdua berciuman?"

"Hn."

Gin mengerti, dia sangat mengerti suasananya. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau mulai menyukai adikmu sendiri, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo menatap orang itu dengan tatapan datar. Dia kembali menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kurasa seperti itu," gumam Ichigo.

'Ya, kurasa memang begitu dan pasti aku sudah gila sekarang!' batin Ichigo.

Ichigo terus duduk termenung memandangi pintu tersebut sedangkan Gin sudah meninggalkannya sendiri. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit, tapi tidak ada seorangpun salah satu dari mereka yang membuka pintu penghubung tersebut. Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya, merasa sia-sia memandangi pintu yang tak hidup itu. Namun, beberapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan sorot wajah gembira.

Rukia berjalan menghampiri Ichigo yang duduk tepat berada tiga meter didepannya, dengan Toshiro yang berjalan disampingnya sambil menggandeng tangan mungil sang gadis bermata violet itu.

"Ichi-nii, aku−"

"Aku turut senang dengan hubungan kalian." Potong Ichigo cepat−masih dengan wajah datar dan aura kesalnya−.

"Kau tahu darimana, Ichi-nii?"

"Tentu saja aku mengetahui apapun tentangmu, Rukia!" sahut Ichigo. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari dua pasangan yang berdiri dihadapannya. Rukia mulai memainkan gaunnya−tanda gadis itu gelisah− sementara Toshiro mendesah pelan−kebingungan mencari kalimat yang pas untuk dikatakan pada sahabatnya−.

"Baiklah, Ichigo! Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah membuatku memasuki pesta ini dan membiarkan aku serta Rukia menyelesaikan masalah kami!" celoteh Toshiro panjang lebar.

Ichigo mendengus sebal−tanpa Toshiro dan Rukia sadari−. Apa Ichigo menyesal? Jangan ditanya, karena jawabannya pasti amat sangat menyesal! Ya, dia tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat Toshiro dapat masuk ke dalam pesta tersebut. Setelah mendengar cerita Rukia tentang pernikahan Gin dan Rangiku, Ichigo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Rangiku. Memang Ichigo dan Rangiku tidak terlihat dekat, tapi jauh dibalik itu semua, Rangiku adalah satu-satunya wanita yang cukup dekat dengannya, tentu saja hanya sebagai sahabat. Ichigo meminta Rangiku untuk mengundang Toshiro−karena Ichigo tahu bahwa Gin pasti akan menolaknya− namun jawaban yang Rangiku berikan tidak jauh berbeda dari jawaban Gin. Tidak! Teringat janjinya, Ichigo terus memaksa gadis itu untuk menyetujuinya, dan akhirnya gadis itu mau.

Ichigo kembali menghela nafasnya dan berusaha tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih untukku Toshiro, kau itu sahabatku. Kalau kau senang, aku juga pasti senang. Begitu juga dengan Rukia!"

Toshiro tersenyum diikuti Rukia yang berdiri disebelahnya. Gadis itu memang tersenyum bahagia, tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain yang entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menjelaskan hal itu dengan sepatah katapun. Rukia bimbang.

'Apa aku salah kalau aku kembali bersama Toshiro?' gumamnya dalam hati. 'Kenapa aku jadi ragu begini setelah melihat Ichi-nii?'

Rukia tahu pertanyaannya tidak akan terjawab, tapi gadis itu memutuskan biar sang waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

**To Be Continued**

Hmh, akhirnya selesai juga…

Ngerti kan kenapa Toshiro jadi tinggi? Ntar pas di adegan itu, masa Toshiro mesti jinjit sih, hehehehe…

Kayaknya aku update agak cepet dari biasanya ya? *readers: perasaan doang kali!*

Saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat:

**Arlheaa, aRaRaNcHa, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, sava kaladze, aya-na rifa'i, rukiahinataika, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Ruki Yagami, Ciel L. Chisai, ichirukiluna gituloh, Aizawa Ayumu, NicaTeef, Jee-ya Zettyra, Zheone Quin.**

Makasih atas Reviewnya...

Okelah, saya balas Review-nya lewat PM aja, ya? Lagi males soalnya... *ditimpuk*

Ini buat yang ga login^^

rukiahinataika: Ho'oh tuh Rukia laris, aku juga merasa aneh kalo Rukia jadi adiknya Ichigo. Kadang aku jadi sering salah ketik marganya Rukia. Yang harusnya Rukia Kurosaki jadi Rukia Kuchiki, kacau deh mesti apus-apus mulu. Hahahaha *lho, kok jadi cerita gini?*

Yasudahlah, makasih karena udah bersedia mereview cerita Yurisa!

So, Mind to Review?


	5. Jealous

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Between You and Me © Yurisa Shirany Kurosaki**

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya−bingung. Gadis itu merasa ada yang janggal pada dirinya, terutama dengan Ichigo. Pemuda itu hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Rukia tahu, suasana hati Ichigo saat itu sedang kesal, tapi kenapa? Bukankah ketika mereka masih bersama tadi Ichigo masih baik-baik saja? Rukia mulai berdiri dan mendudukan dirinya dengan bersenderkan bantal yang telah didirikannya. Gadis itu menatap jendela kamarnya dengan pikiran yang semrawut−berantakan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Sunyi, tak ada jawaban.

Rukia mulai menjambak rambutnya seolah hal itu bisa membuat otaknya mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Rukia menatap ponselnya sambil berpikir, apa sebaiknya ia mengkonsultasikan hal ini dengan Gin saja? Rukia mulai mengulurkan tangannya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Gadis itu lupa kalau hari ini pasti Gin hanya ingin meluangkan waktunya dengan Rangiku−istri yang baru saja dinikahinya.

Rukia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu langsung pada kakaknya. Dia beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya, namun baru beberapa langkah, gadis itu mulai meringis kesakitan menyadari kakinya lecet karena terlalu lama memakai sepatu hak tinggi itu. Rukia mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, karena kali ini kakinya mulai terasa ngilu−mungkin karena dia belum terbiasa memakai sepatu setinggi itu. Rukia menyeret langkahnya hingga sampai didepan kamar Ichigo. Gadis itu tidak mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya terlebih dulu, ia lebih memilih masuk tanpa mengucapkan kata permisi.

_Krieett!_

Suara pintu yang berderit tidak menghalangi langkah gadis itu untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Rukia menatap Ichigo yang tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya tadi, namun wajah kakaknya itu terlihat kusut−membuat Rukia sungkan membangunkannya. Gadis itu lebih memilih duduk ditepi ranjang Ichigo dan menatap wajah kakaknya sendu. Rukia ingat sikap cuek Ichigo yang bahkan masih membekas dibenaknya. Rukia ingat tatapan datar Ichigo yang masih terekam jelas di otaknya, dan Rukia ingat pandangan melecehkan Ichigo yang membuat hatinya sakit. Rukia tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis. Ia mulai menumpahkan airmatanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa menangis, Rukia?" suara itu cukup membuat Rukia tersentak kaget dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihat kakaknya yang sudah duduk tepat disampingnya. Bukannya berhenti, tapi justru tangisannya itu lebih parah dari sebelumnya−membuat Ichigo mau tak mau menarik Rukia untuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Ichi-nii… tadi i…tu kena…pa?" Tanya Rukia terputus-putus. Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya−menyesal sudah bertindak separah itu hingga membuat Rukia menangis tengah malam seperti ini hanya karena dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku hanya sedang kesal saja. Tidak usah kau pikirkan!"

"Ta… Tapi, Ichi-nii se…perti kes…al de…ngan…ku!" sanggah gadis itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Rukia, dan aku tidak kesal ataupun marah denganmu. Percayalah padaku!"

Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo dan mengangkat wajahnya sambil menatap mata coklat Ichigo. Sesaat Rukia mematung−baru sadar dengan keindahan warna mata Ichigo yang selama ini tidak diketahuinya− namun setelah itu ia kembali memeluk Ichigo.

"Aku sayang Ichi-nii. Lebih dari siapapun, termasuk Shiro-chan!" sahut gadis itu mantap. Ichigo tertegun sejenak mendengar ucapan Rukia yang menurutnya tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun dinada suaranya. Ia mulai mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumi puncak kepala Rukia.

"Aku juga sayang kamu, lebih dari siapapun, Rukia!"

Pembicaraan itu membuat Rukia maupun Ichigo merasa lega. Suasana dingin itu telah mencair digantikan suasana hangat yang biasanya menyertai mereka. Mereka berduapun mulai terlelap seiring berjalannya malam.

* * *

"Otou-san, Nee-san tidak ada dikamarnya. Bagaimana ini, apa nee-san kabur dari rumah?" teriakan Yuzu membuat Isshin dan Karin terlonjak kaget. Mereka berdua cepat-cepat menuju kamar Rukia, dan mendapati kamar itu dalam kondisi yang cukup berantakan−kasur yang kusut, selimut yang tergeletak didepan pintu, jendela kamar yang terbuka serta bantal yang berdiri bersenderkan tiang ranjang tersebut.

"Astaga, kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Ichigo!" seru Isshin dengan kepanikan yang melanda. Dengan sigap, laki-laki itu membuka pintu kamar Ichigo dan terbelalak kaget, diikuti oleh Yuzu dan Karin.

"Mereka terlihat manis sekali waktu tidur!" ucap Yuzu yang dibenarkan oleh Isshin.

Ya, dihadapan mereka ada Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang tidur dalam posisi duduk, dengan Rukia yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo sedang Ichigo tertidur dalam posisi duduk tegak.

Isshin menghela nafasnya dan menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. "Sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka berdua. Ohya, kalau mereka bangun, katakan pada mereka kalau aku pergi ke London dan baru akan pulang paling lambat mungkin tiga minggu lagi."

Yuzu dan Karin hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti dan serta-merta meninggalkan kedua kakak mereka yang sedang tertidur pulas.

* * *

Ichigo membuka matanya saat matahari pagi mulai menyilaukan matanya. Ia merasa bahunya sedikit berat dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba darah Ichigo berdesir melihat Rukia yang tertidur dengan tumpuan bahunya. Pemuda itu berusaha mempertahankan posisi Rukia agar tidak terjatuh dan dengan perhitungan yang mantap, Ichigo mulai menggendong Rukia dan menidurkan diranjangnya. Ia menatap wajah itu dengan dada yang bergetar dan darah yang bergejolak.

"Apa aku benar-benar mulai mencintaimu, Rukia?"

Ichigo menundukkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu. Tapi, niat itu ia urungkan, dan ia menggantinya dengan mencium kening Rukia−membuat gadis itu sedikit bergerak gelisah.

"Baik-baik di rumah ya, Rukia!"

Baru saja Ichigo hendak meninggalkan Rukia, namun lengannya ditahan oleh gadis itu.

"Baik-baik bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah bangun? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Ichigo takut-takut.

"Sejak kau mencium keningku," sahut gadis itu sambil menutupi rona wajahnya.

"Baiklah, itu hanya ciuman selamat pagi sekaligus ciuman tanda sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya!"

Rukia hanya menampilkan senyum penuh arti pada laki-laki dihadapannya itu. "Aku mengerti. Kau mau ke kantor sekarang, Ichi-nii?"

"Ya, aku sudah terlambat Rukia. Aku tidak mungkin cuti lagi, kemarin aku sudah sengaja mengambil waktu libur dan kerjaanku sekarang pasti sudah menumpuk. Jadi, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Gin sedang _honeymoon_ dengan Rangiku, pastinya! Aku disuruh Gin mengambil cuti khusus hari ini dan besok sepertinya aku mulai bekerja lebih sibuk dari semula, mengingat aku yang ditugasi manusia rubah itu untuk mengurus perusahaannya," jelas Rukia sambil sedikit merengut kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu ya."

Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu menuju kamar mandi.

_Blam!_

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tersenyum sendiri. Gadis itu mulai berpikir liar, mengapa dia merasa sangat senang waktu Ichigo menciumnya, walau hanya keningnya. Rukia tersadar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan merutuki dirinya yang mulai gila hanya karena sebuah ciuman selamat pagi dari Ichigo. Gadis itu mulai menuruni kasur yang ia tiduri. Badannya serasa remuk, dan rasa ngilu di kakinya semakin bertambah.

"Oh, astaga. Menjengkelkan sekali, sih! Tahu begini, aku tidak mau saat si jeruk itu memaksaku saat memakainya!" gerutu gadis itu.

Rukia mulai menuruni tangga rumahnya dan menuju ruang makan, menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Ichigo. Tapi, niatnya mesti terhenti karena sudah ada semangkuk nasi kare di atas meja makannya.

"Sejak kapan Yuzu mau memasak makanan itu untuk sarapan pagi?" gumamnya.

Tapi, tak ia pedulikan hal itu, karena Ichigo pasti terburu-buru untuk pergi ke kantor. Rukia mulai menyendoki makanan tersebut saat melihat Ichigo menuruni tangga dengan pakaian kantornya seperti biasa.

"Apa itu?"

"Nasi kare!" sahut Rukia pendek.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. "Biasanya Yuzu tidak masak makanan itu. Kalau pagi biasanya ada roti disana."

"Sudah dimakan saja, daripada kau bicara terus nanti tambah lama kau pergi ke kantornya."

"Baiklah, nona cerewet!"

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan. Ichigo tidak terpengaruh, ia sibuk menghabiskan sarapan paginya itu.

"Berarti hari ini kau akan sibuk di rumah, menggantikan pekerjaan Yuzu?"

"Eng, apa aku boleh ikut pergi ke kantormu, Ichi-nii?" Tanya gadis itu. "Tapi, kalau tidak boleh juga ti−"

"Tentu saja boleh, Rukia! Perusahaan yang kujalani itu juga bagian darimu. Kenapa harus tidak boleh?"

Rukia tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Setidaknya hari ini dia tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Ichigo. Hei, apa maksudnya? Jadi, dia ingin dekat terus begitu dengan kakaknya? Ah, pasti dia sudah gila! Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ichigo hanya menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau?"

Rukia menghentikan gelengannya dan menatap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba ada tiga dihadapannya. Ah, bukan itu ada lima, enam, aduh pasti dia sudah tambah tidak waras saat ini. "Kamu ada banyak sekali Ichi-nii! Dan, kepalaku jadi sakit," gerutu gadis itu sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Siapa suruh kau menggelengkan kepalamu kencang-kencang! Kalau mau ikut aku, ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

"Ng, Ichi-nii!" tegur Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Eng, tunggu sebentar lagi, ya!" pintanya.

"Aku sudah telat Rukia. Kau mau apa lagi?"

"Mandi."

Ichigo memandang gadis didepannya itu dari atas sampai bawah dan kemudian ia berdecak. "Kau sudah cantik, tidak usah mandi!"

"APA? KAU GILA YA? POKOKNYA TUNGGU AKU, AWAS KALAU AKU DITINGGAL!" seru Rukia sambil berlari menaiki tangga.

Ichigo hanya menghela nafasnya dan kemudian ia tersenyum melihat tubuh mungil itu berlari menjauh darinya. Ichigo mulai termenung sambil menunggu adiknya selesai.

"Seandainya kita bukan adik-kakak, apa kau tetap mencintai Toshiro atau malah beralih padaku, Rukia? Kalau seandainya kau tahu aku mulai mencintaimu, apa kau masih akan tetap seperti ini padaku?" gumam Ichigo.

"Kalau seandainya ada aku dan Toshiro yang masuk dalam hidupmu dalam waktu bersamaan, siapa yang lebih kau pilih Rukia?"

"Kalau seandainya kau bukan adikku, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengenalmu, Rukia!"

"Kalau saja kau tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupku, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah merasakan apa arti cinta yang baru kurasakan."

Ichigo menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Kalau seandainya aku bukan kakakmu dan aku mencintaimu disaat yang sama dengan Toshiro juga mencintaimu, siapa yang akan kau pilih, Rukia?"

"Tentu saja aku lebih memilihmu, Ichi-nii!" sahut Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menuruni tangga.

Ichigo terkejut mendapati adiknya berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kau akan membiarkan Toshiro?"

"Ya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu? Aku lebih menyayangimu, Ichi-nii. Kau adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah kumiliki dan aku lebih memilihmu karena aku yakin, kau pasti akan selalu ada untukku! Apalagi kalau kau bukan kakakku, kalau kau mencintaiku, kau pasti akan menjadi yang terbaik dari semua yang terbaik yang akan kumiliki. Saying sekali kita ini adik-kakak," celoteh Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo mendengarkan ucapan Rukia yang keluar tulus dari bibir mungilnya. "Baiklah, aku sangat tersanjung. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, ayo!"

* * *

_Kurosaki Company, 23rd floor, 10 a.m._

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-sama!"

"Selamat pagi!"

"Hei, Ichigo! Selamat pagi! Kenapa kau terlambat? Dan, hei Rukia, kau ikut Ichigo rupanya!"

Rukia memandang Toshiro ragu, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum juga. Toshiro sendiri membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Ichigo merasa menjadi pengganggu diantara mereka berdua dan berjalan menyingkir dari tempat itu sambil menggerutu.

"Apanya yang lebih menyayangiku? Apanya yang lebih memilihku kalau kenyataannya saja dia sekarang lebih memilih Toshiro!"

"Ichigo."

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang orang tersebut dengan ekspresi bingung. "Aku rasa hari ini kita tidak punya janji apapun, Byakuya. Tapi, kenapa kau ada di kantorku?"

"Aku ingin membahas beberapa masalah denganmu!"

"Baiklah. Kita bicarakan diruanganku saja."

Byakuya mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ichigo mempersilahkan laki-laki itu untuk duduk di sofa yang terletak dipojok ruangannya.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?"

"Aku mencari ayahmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku butuh bicara dengannya," sahutnya tegas.

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi. Kalau begitu, nanti sore kalau tidak keberatan kau ke rumahku saja. Mungkin nanti sore dia ada dirumah!" jelas Ichigo.

Byakuya berpikir sejenak sebelum menyetujui ucapan Ichigo. "Baiklah, terima kasih Ichigo!"

Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Ichigo. Namun, belum sampai setengah jalan dia melihat seorang gadis yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Dia, Rukia kan?" gumamnya.

"Iya, dia Rukia."

Byakuya membalikkan badannya dan melihat Ichigo berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menatap Rukia tanpa henti. Laki-laki itu heran melihat Ichigo yang menatap Rukia dengan pandangan… cemburu! Byakuya tidak berusaha memikirkannya. Dia kembali menatap Rukia yang sedang bercanda dan tertawa bersama seseorang yang dikenalnya dengan nama Toshiro, yang setahunya pemuda itu adalah sahabat dekat Ichigo.

"Baiklah, Ichigo! Aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi disini, aku harus pergi dan terima kasih atas waktunya!"

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Byakuya pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berdiri terpaku menatap adiknya, Rukia Kurosaki.

* * *

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau terlihat dekat dengan Toshiro?"

"Astaga Ichi-nii! Kamu tau kan tentang status kami berdua?" Tanya Rukia memandangi wajah muram Ichigo.

"Ya, tapi Toshiro harus bekerja dan kau tidak boleh mengganggunya!" sanggah Ichigo.

"Toshiro bilang tugasnya sudah ia kerjakan semuanya."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bebas mengajaknya bercanda atau berbicara selama itu, Rukia!"

"Dia kan sudah menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya. Itu berarti dia sedang senggang Ichi-nii!" kilah Rukia lagi.

"Walau begitu kau sudah mengganggu orang lain yang sedang bekerja disekitar kalian, Rukia!"

"Aku tidak mengganggu mereka, Ichi-nii."

"Tapi kau bercanda didepan semua orang dikantor ini," sahut Ichigo.

"Ya ampun, tidak semua Ichi-nii. Hanya beberapa!" koreksinya.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja kau sudah mengganggu hampir sebagian besar para pekerja disini dengan tertawaan kalian berdua."

"Aku tidak mengganggu!"

"Tapi mereka yang merasa terganggu!"

"Tapi mereka tidak protes," sahut Rukia lagi.

"Kau ini egois sekali, Rukia!"

"Dan kau sombong!"

"Rukia, jangan memicu pertengkaran, aku hanya memperingatkan padamu tentang−"

"Sudahlah, kau ini menyebalkan se−"

"Bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran menggelikan ini?" tegur seseorang yang berdiri dibalik pintu ruangan Ichigo.

"Momo!" sapa Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Hei! Kalian walau sedang bertengkar ternyata kompak juga, ya!" sahut gadis itu saat mendengar teguran dua kakak-beradik itu memanggil namanya serentak.

"Ada apa kau kesini?"

"Nada suaramu seperti tidak suka kalau aku ada disini, Ichigo!" ucap gadis itu sambil mengerling nakal−berusaha menggoda kakak sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah Momo Hinamori, kenapa kau datang ke kantorku?" Ichigo mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan bahasa yang lebih sopan.

"Hm, begini Ichigo Kurosaki, paman Isshin sedang ada urusan di London jadi dia me−"

"London? Sejak kapan?" potong Rukia.

"Sejak tadi pagi," jawab Hinamori pendek. "Paman Isshin menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama kalian semua sekalian membantu pekerjaan Ichigo. Yah, hitung-hitung sekalian liburan."

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap gadis itu. "Sampai kapan?"

"Paman Isshin bilang dia berada disana paling lama tiga minggu lagi. Tapi, itu belum pasti juga!" sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kurasa Rukia bisa mengantarmu untuk pulang. Kau harus istirahat, Hinamori!" tegur Ichigo.

Rukia menatap jengkel kakaknya−kesal karena menyuruhnya seenaknya− dan kemudian ia menatap Hinamori sebentar sebelum mengajak gadis itu untuk pulang.

"Jadi, Momo akan bekerja dengan Ichigo begitu?" Tanya Rukia saat mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan Ichigo.

"Sekiranya seperti itu."

Entah kenapa, mendengar jawaban Hinamori membuat Rukia sedikit kesal−mengingat bahwa gadis itu pasti akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Ichigo−. Apa mungkin dia, cemburu?

'Oh, astaga! Sadarlah Rukia, Ichigo itu kakakmu dan Hinamori sepupu kalian. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dan dicemburukan. Lagipula, kau sudah punya Toshiro. Apa kau melupakannya? Dia itu pacarmu, Rukia. Dan ingat, kau tidak boleh cemburu dengan sepupumu sendiri!' batin Rukia.

**~To Be Continued~**

Yurisa langsung aja yah?

Makasih buat **Aizawa Ayumu, Riztichimaru, Arlheaa, sava kaladze, rukiahinata ika, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', avia chibi-chan, Zheone Quin, aRaRaNcHa, Ruki Yagami, Jee-ya Zettyra, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Maicon Gay, RukiaRizkaMala, ichirukiluna gituloh.**

ini buat yang ga :

rukiahinata ika: Iya, salah tulis mulu, hahahaha. Tenang aja, ntar pasti keungkap kok. Tunggu aja ya ^^

reviewnya lewat PM aja ya ^^

now, mind to review?


	6. Painful Beginning

Hoho, Yurisa balik lagi ama ini cerita. Udahlah, Yurisa langsung aja deh.

Thanks a lot to:

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend', King of Heroes, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, ichirukiluna gituloh, Jee-ya Zettyra, Aizawa Ayumu, Arlheaa, sava kaladze, RukiaRizkaMala, sarsaraway20, Riztichimaru, avia chibi-chan, Yanz ichiruki-chan, Gloxina Nazuna, Ruki Yagami, aRaRaNcHa, Kurosaki Kuchiki.**

Alright, to the point aja, Happy Reading, Hope You Like It, guys!

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Between You and Me © Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

_Arezto Café, 20.00 P.M_

Toshiro melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kafe tersebut dan menemukan Byakuya yang sedang duduk tepat saat matanya menjelajah di satu tempat.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya Toshiro sopan.

"Tidak. Silahkan duduk," ucapnya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku padahal hari sudah semalam ini?" Toshiro mulai mengajukan pertanyaannya tepat saat pemuda itu duduk dikursinya.

"Pastinya bukan urusan pekerjaan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, seberapa jauh kau mengenal Rukia Kurosaki?"

Toshiro mengernyitkan keningnya−heran dengan pertanyaan Byakuya. "Sejak kami bertemu di Perguruan Tinggi!"

"Hubungan kalian?"

"Aku pacarnya Rukia. Ada apa?"

Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Tentu saja, dia itu sahabat dekatku sekaligus atasan kantorku!"

"Rukia itu siapanya Ichigo?"

"Rukia itu adiknya Ichigo," jelas Toshiro.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan lebih rinci lagi tentang hubungan mereka berdua?" pinta Byakuya.

"Aku rasa Rukia sangat menyayangi Ichigo sebagai kakaknya, begitupula dengan Ichigo. Tapi, sejak kecil Ichigo menetap di London kemudian pindah ke Paris serta tinggal disana selama 7 tahun dan kembali lagi ke London setelah upacara kematian ibu mereka. Sedangkan Rukia menetap di Jepang kecuali saat dia memutuskan untuk kuliah di _Oxford_," jawabnya. "Dan berdasarkan berita yang kuketahui, mereka baru bertemu dua kali. Yang pertama di saat pemakaman ibu mereka dan yang kedua, beberapa hari yang lalu, kira-kira tepat 15 tahun sejak kematian ibu mereka. Hampir satu minggu kalau tidak salah."

Byakuya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, apa kau tahu dimana Isshin Kurosaki? Aku kerumahnya tadi sore, tapi tak ada siapapun disana!"

"Kurasa aku tahu kemana paman Isshin pergi."

"Kemana?"

"London!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Toshiro merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Pemuda itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran yang melayang terbang entah kemana. Toshiro merubah posisinya menghadap ke meja kecil tempat ia meletakkan _handphone_nya.

"Kenapa Byakuya menanyakan Rukia padaku? Bukankah lebih baik ia bertanya hal itu pada Ichigo?" gumam pemuda itu.

Toshiro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di antara Rukia, Byakuya, Ichigo dan juga… Paman Isshin? Toshiro merasa Byakuya menyimpan suatu rahasia yang belum berhasil di ungkapkannya.

Toshiro menghela nafasnya. Dia bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya dirahasiakan oleh Byakuya. Karena lelah, pemuda itu mulai memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan sang mimpi membawanya ke buaian yang indah.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kembalilah padaku," pintanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau," perintah orang itu dengan nada dingin.

"Aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Kumohon, biarkan aku tenang," ucap wanita itu sendu.

"Membiarkanmu tenang? Justru aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih karena sepanjang hidupmu kau harus mengurus mayat hidup itu!" sahut laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang laki-laki yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi roda.

"Aku mencintainya, aku berjanji akan merawatnya sepenuh hatiku!"

"Apa kau sudah gila, Hisana?" jerit laki-laki itu. "Kau hanya akan terus kesusahan kalau kau terus hidup bersamanya!"

"Kau yang membuatku susah! Kau sudah menjual anak kita. Aku… aku menjadi hancur saat itu, kau tahu?"

"Jangan ulangi cerita menjengkelkan itu," jawabnya.

"Kau tahu, bahkan Byakuya-sama selalu membantuku untuk mencari anak itu, padahal dia bukan ayah kandungnya. Kau sendiri yang ayah kandungnya, tega menjual anak itu demi mendapatkan uang untuk membeli minuman keras dan berjudi," celoteh wanita itu tanpa rasa takut.

"DIAM KAU!"

Hisana terdiam mendengar teriakan laki-laki tersebut. Wanita itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mau menengadahkannya lagi. Hisana tidak sadar saat laki-laki itu berjalan pelan ke arahnya dan mengambil bayi yang sedang berada dalam timangannya.

"Kembalikan, jangan ambil anak itu!"

"Kau harus kembali padaku," sahutnya.

"Aku bukan istrimu lagi. Kita sudah bercerai," jawab gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menikah lagi denganku dan bercerai dengan mayat hidup itu!"

"Tidak akan pernah!" sahut Hisana.

Laki-laki itu merasa geram dengan pernyataan wanita itu. Dia mengeluarkan pisaunya dan mengacungkannya tepat di wajah Hisana. Sontak, hal itu membuat Hisana membelalakkan matanya dan terdiam seketika.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Silahkan, tapi jangan pernah sakiti anakku!"

Laki-laki itu menatap wajah Hisana dan wajah bayi digendongannya secara bergantian. "Bahkan suami yang kau cintai hanya bisa duduk terdiam memandangmu dan anak kalian tanpa bisa memberikan perlawanan apapun!"

"Byakuya-sama tidak se−"

"Kembalilah bersamaku, Hisana!"

Hisana menunduk sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Laki-laki itu yang merasa marah, tanpa basa-basi menghunuskan pisau itu tepat di dada Hisana, membuat wanita itu membelalakkan matanya dan terjatuh di lantai. Ia mencabut pisaunya dari tubuh Hisana dan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi roda.

"Kau lihat, Byakuya? Kau itu berpenyakitan dan hanya bisa menyusahkan orang disekitarmu. Bahkan kau tidak bisa melindungi anak dan istrimu. Bagaimana kalau bayi kecilmu ini kubunuh saja? Aku akan membuatnya mati dengan tusukan yang sama dengan Hisana, atau kuhanyutkan saja dia di sungai? Kurasa cara kedua lebih baik, aku tidak perlu meninggalkan jejakku bersama kematian bayi ini. Lihat baik-baik, ini yang terakhir kalinya kau melihat anakmu, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"JANGAN!" jerit Byakuya seketika.

Pemuda itu terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan nafas yang memburu. 'Mimpi!' batinnya.

Byakuya mengambil segelas air yang diletakkan di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Setelah nafasnya sudah kembali seperti semula, pemuda itu menyentuh keningnya.

"Kenapa aku teringat kejadian itu lagi? Kenapa aku harus memimpikannya?" gumamnya pelan.

Byakuya mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari keningnya sambil membiarkan matanya menjelajah di sekeliling ruangannya.

"Kalau ternyata saat itu dia benar-benar membunuh anakku, lalu kenapa Rukia memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Hisana? Apa mungkin ada dua orang yang memiliki kesamaan fisik dari susunan gen yang berbeda?"

Byakuya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kalau seandainya saat itu aku tidak kecelakaan dan membuat seluruh tubuhku mati rasa, kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hisana tidak akan meninggal dan anakku juga tidak akan mening−," Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak boleh percaya segampang itu. Mungkin saja anakku masih hidup dan dia adalah Rukia."

Byakuya kembali terdiam. Laki-laki itu mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak boleh seperti itu. Kalau ternyata Rukia benar-benar anak Isshin, aku pasti akan menyakiti perasaannya. Hisana, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Sebenarnya bagaimana dengan anak kita dan… anakmu itu?"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo masih belum memejamkan matanya walau hari sudah semakin larut. Pemuda itu masih mengetukkan jarinya di meja kerjanya. Ichigo menghela nafasnya sebelum memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak boleh mencintai Rukia. Dia itu adik kandungku! Orang yang sangat terlarang untuk kucintai," gumamnya.

Walaupun bibirnya melarang, tapi hatinya terus mendobrak. Ichigo ingat saat kedua kalinya ia menemui adiknya itu di bandara. Saat itu Rukia terlihat menyebalkan waktu gadis itu menegurnya atas tindakan yang tidak patut ia lakukan pada ayahnya. Ichigo juga masih ingat saat gadis itu terkejut melihat Toshiro yang ternyata adalah mantan pacarnya dahulu. Ichigo juga ingat, saat Rukia pertama kali memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, dan saat gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat. Ichigo masih bisa merasakan sensasi aneh yang mendebarkan saat ia melihat tubuh mungil Rukia dibalut gaun pesta yang membuat gadis itu tampil sangat anggun.

"Berhentilah memikirkan Rukia, Ichigo!" perintahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo kembali menduduki dirinya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur saat ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di saat Toshiro mencium adiknya, saat melihat Toshiro bercanda dengan Rukia di kantor. Ichigo benci saat mengingat hal itu. Dia tahu mereka berdua tidak salah, justru yang bersalah adalah dirinya. Perasaan ini terlarang, dia tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah boleh mencintai adiknya itu. Mereka bersaudara, adik-kakak, kandung!

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ichigo memutuskan bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan pelan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Pemuda itu menuju dapur yang kebetulan terletak di lantai bawah, membuatnya mau tak mau harus menuruni tangga dan melewati kamar Rukia.

Ichigo mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang berisi kopi siap seduh. Ia berjalan menuju rak tempat gelas disimpan dan menyeduh kopi tersebut.

"Bukannya kalau minum kopi akan lebih menyulitkanmu untuk tidur?" Tanya seorang gadis yang menyenderkan tubuhnya tepat di dinding pembatas antara dapur dan ruang makan.

"Kau sedang apa? Kelakuanmu seperti penguntit saja," gurau Ichigo.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi candaan Ichigo. "Aku memang belum tidur, bodoh!"

"Jam segini belum tidur?"

"Sedang nonton. Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya gadis itu.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya ringan. "Tidak!"

Gadis itu diam menanggapi jawaban Ichigo. Tapi, matanya tak bisa berhenti memandang laki-laki itu, membuat Ichigo sedikit risih akan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, Hinamori?"

"Tidak," sahutnya. "Kau terlihat punya masalah."

"Aku tidak punya masalah apapun kok!"

"Tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil. Aku tahu apapun yang terjadi padamu hanya dengan melihat tingkah lakumu, Ichigo!" ucap gadis itu dengan nada penuh penekanan saat menyebut nama Ichigo.

Ichigo meneguk kopinya perlahan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam yang Hinamori berikan padanya.

"Aku… Mungkin aku sedang jatuh cinta," gumam Ichigo pelan, namun masih tertangkap oleh Hinamori.

"Sudah kuduga!"

"Maksudmu, kau sudah tahu?"

Hinamori hanya tersenyum. "Ya, gerak-gerikmu memang seperti orang yang sedang memikirkan pujaan hati. Tapi, kalau kulihat dari bahasa tubuhmu, kau seperti bertepuk sebelah tangan atau cinta yang kau alami berjalan rumit, ah… bukan. Sangat rumit!. Benar bukan, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mendengus kesal. "Tanpa perlu kujawab, aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Seharusnya kau tidak bekerja di bidang bisnis, nona. Kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang psikolog!"

Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan Hinamori yang masih menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. Gadis itu menatap tajam ke arah Ichigo yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu. "Wah… wah… wah, tidak kusangka akan merepotkan seperti ini!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Rukia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Gadis itu harus menjalankan perusahaan yang Gin miliki untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Rukia memutuskan untuk mandi, takut dia akan terlambat dan menyebabkannya harus lembur dikarenakan pekerjaannya pasti akan semakin menumpuk.

_30 menit kemudian…_

Rukia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju meja makan. Ia melihat Yuzu dan Momo sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi, Karin yang masih menonton TV, sedangkan Ichigo yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" sapa Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun sepagi ini, Rukia!" sahut Ichigo.

Rukia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Ichigo dan berjalan mendekati kakaknya itu. Gadis itu memilih duduk di samping Ichigo yang sedang menguap lebar. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kenapa kau bisa bangun sepagi ini?"

"Dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman," sela Hinamori.

Rukia mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Aku juga bingung kenapa si jeruk itu tidak bisa tidur!" sahut Hinamori yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu diapit oleh dua gadis. Momo di sebelah kanannya, dan Rukia di sebelah kirinya.

"Mungkin kerja otakku sedang terganggu," sambung Ichigo asal.

"Bukannya itu karena kau sedang ja−, ehm!" Hinamori memutuskan ucapannya karena mulutnya di tutup secara tiba-tiba oleh Ichigo.

"Jangan bilang dong," pinta Ichigo sambil berbisik di telinga Hinamori.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju yang membuat Ichigo melepaskan tangannya. Rukia hanya menatap datar pemandangan yang terjadi tepat didepan matanya itu. Gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar rumahnya setelah mengambil kunci mobil milik Ichigo.

"Hei, itu kunciku!" ucap Ichigo saat ia melihat Rukia mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Aku pinjam," jawab gadis itu pendek tanpa menatap Ichigo.

"Kau bawa mobilku yang satu lagi saja. Jangan bawa yang itu!"

"Aku maunya pinjam yang ini. Aku pergi dulu," sahut Rukia.

"Nee-san, bagaimana dengan sarapannya?" Tanya Yuzu.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru!" teriak Rukia dari garasi.

Ichigo hanya mendengus. Tanpa dikomando, pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju garasi. Ichigo melihat Rukia sedang memakai sepatunya sambil meletakkan kunci mobil di samping tempatnya duduk. Dengan sigap, Ichigo mengambil kunci mobil itu dan membuat Rukia menatap laki-laki itu.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku pinjam mobilmu!"

"Aku tidak mengizinkan," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia menggeram kesal. "Baik, aku bisa pergi tanpa menggunakan mobilmu!"

Gadis itu baru melangkahkan kakinya, tapi ia harus menahan niatnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi karena lengannya ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu!"

Ichigo menarik lengan gadis itu serta membawanya masuk dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya duduk. Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah berpamitan terhadap adiknya untuk mengantar Rukia ke kantor.

Pemuda itu membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, karena jalanan lebih sepi dari biasanya. Sesekali ia melihat Rukia melalui sudut matanya, namun gadis itu hanya diam tanpa memandangnya.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak ada!"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Untuk apa?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Hanya kamu yang tahu untuk apa kamu cemburu!"

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal."

Ichigo hanya diam mendengar jawaban Rukia. Ia lebih memilih diam daripada memicu pertengkaran dengan adiknya.

"Aku… aku hanya tidak suka," ucap Rukia tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang bertahan cukup lama.

"Tidak suka karena apa?"

"Uhm, yah… pokoknya tidak suka!" jawab Rukia sekenanya.

Ichigo kembali diam. Ia mulai melambatkan laju mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama perusahaan sahabat Rukia itu. Baru saja Rukia hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, Ichigo menahan lengan gadis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Rukia mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan ada-apa-menahanku.

"Ng, aku cuma mau bilang, jangan pulang terlalu larut dan…" Ichigo mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening adiknya itu. "Selamat bekerja!"

Setelah itu, Rukia membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Gadis itu meninggalkan Ichigo tanpa berani menatap wajah kakaknya. Takut pemuda itu melihat perubahan warna di wajah Rukia.

'Aku tahu itu hanya ciuman biasa, tapi… kenapa aku merasa hangat dan senang? Ada apa ini?' batin Rukia.

**~To Be Continued~**

Yaatttaa, selesai juga akhirnya~

Apa ada yang membingungkan dari cerita ini? Tanyakan saja ya ^^

Hoho, last, mind to review?


	7. Is That the Truth?

Yurisa datang lho, minna-san~ *digatak*

ohoho, oke deh. Yurisa balesin reviewnya di bawah aja ya...

Haapy Reading, all!

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Between You and Me © Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

Rukia menatap jam di meja kerjanya. Sudah jam sembilan malam, dan ia belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Walau masih tersisa beberapa dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan. Rukia mulai merasakan perutnya lapar. Gadis itu teringat bahwa ia belum makan sejak pagi tadi dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Bahkan dia juga melewatkan jam makan siang. Benar-benar buruk!

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" pekik gadis itu sambil meregangkan ototnya yang mulai kaku. Rukia melihat jam di mejanya, sudah setengah sepuluh malam. Gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat kantor sudah sepi dan hanya dirinya yang tersisa. Biasanya jam kerja hanya sampai jam tujuh malam, dan sekarang sudah setengah sepuluh! Rukia merutuki Gin yang telah memberinya kekuasaan sepenuhnya selama dia _honeymoon_. Bayangkan, baru tiga hari saja Gin melalaikan tugasnya, ia sudah harus lembur sampai semalam ini. Rukia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Gadis itu mulai berjalan dan turun lewat _lift_. Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah satpam yang kebetulan bertugas malam disana. "Mobil siapa itu?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Kurosaki-sama."

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. "Baiklah, terima kasih!"

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai berjalan mendekati mobil itu sampai ada sebuah tangan yang lagi-lagi menahan niatnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kan? Jangan pulang terlalu larut!" bisik orang itu di telinga Rukia.

Rukia membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang di hadapannya itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata pekerjaan yang Gin berikan untukku sebanyak itu!"

Ichigo hanya menghela nafasnya. "Kita makan dulu, yuk!"

"Tapi−"

"Aku yakin kau pasti belum makan apapun dari tadi!"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada heran dan takjub.

"Apa sih yang tidak aku ketahui darimu, Rukia!"

"Baiklah, mau makan dimana?"

"Aku punya tempat yang bagus. Ikut aku," ajaknya.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan _Karakura Hotel_, tempat Gin dan Rangiku menikah. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Ichigo.

"Kita mau makan disini?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu saja. Lalu untuk apa aku berhenti di sini?"

"Hooh," gumam Rukia sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, turun!"

Rukia menuruti Ichigo dan turun dari mobil. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki Restaurant Hotel tersebut. Rukia memandang sekitarnya. Gadis itu terhenyak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Ini…"

"Yah, aku sengaja menyewa tempat ini untuk makan berdua saja denganmu. Kau suka?" Tanya Ichigo pada adiknya.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dan mengangguk. "Aku sangat menyukainya, Ichi-nii!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku Ichi-nii, Rukia!"

"Tapi," sanggah Rukia.

"Aku mohon! Cukup hari ini saja."

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. "Ba… baiklah, Ichi… go!"

Ichigo tersenyum puas saat mendengar Rukia bersedia memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel _nii_ di belakang namanya. "Begitu lebih baik!"

Pemuda itu menarik lengan Rukia dan mengajaknya duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum malu melihat tingkah laku kakak kesayangannya itu. Entah kenapa, tapi jantung Rukia terus berdebar kencang. 'Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang terjadi denganku?' ucapnya dalam hati.

**

* * *

**

Toshiro menatap buku harian milik ibunya. Pemuda itu membaca halaman demi halaman. Semakin ia membuka lebih jauh, semakin ia terkejut dengan kenyataan yang hadir didepan matanya. "Aku dibeli? Orang tua kandungku, dia seorang tahanan? Ini, ini tidak mungkin!"

Toshiro menarik dirinya untuk beranjak dari lemari tempat almarhum ibunya menyimpan buku harian miliknya. Pemuda itu membawa buku harian ibunya serta beberapa lembar koran usang−namun masih bisa terbaca olehnya− ke sofa di ruang utama. Toshiro kembali membaca halaman itu satu per satu.

_21 Desember 1988_

_Hari ini aku menemui seseorang yang bernama Grimmjaw. Aku dan suamiku melihatnya sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Laki-laki itu memang sudah membuat janji denganku dan suamiku. Dia berniat menjual anaknya. Aku mengetahui hal itu dari Kaien yang kebetulan cukup mengenal Grimmjaw. Katanya dia tidak bisa merawat anaknya dengan kondisi ekonomi yang dibawah rata-rata. Aku yang memang kebetulan tidak bisa mempunyai anak, meminta suamiku untuk membeli bayi mungil itu. Grimmjaw bilang, bayi itu juga tidak mempunyai nama. Membuat aku bebas memberikan nama yang terbaik untuknya, membuatku seperti merasakan memiliki anak kandung dengan memberinya nama sesuka hatiku. Dan aku memutuskan memberinya nama Toshiro dengan marga Hitsugaya dibelakangnya, sama dengan margaku._

_Aku senang…_

_Aku gembira…_

_Tapi, aku takut…_

_Aku takut anak itu mengetahui kalau dia bukan anak kandungku. Apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti? Meninggalkanku? _

_30 September 1991_

_Hari ini aku membeli koran yang memang sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinku. Aku membelinya untuk suamiku, yang kebetulan senang membaca. Entah karena angin apa, aku membaca halaman utama koran itu dan menemukan sebuah kasus yang cukup mengejutkan aku. Ada kasus pembunuhan, dan Grimmjaw dituduh sebagai tersangka. Buruknya, laki-laki itu juga dituduh telah menculik anak dari keluarga Kuchiki itu. _

_Aku penasaran!_

_Akhirnya aku memilih membacanya lebih lanjut. Baru kuketahui, ternyata dia membunuh istri dari laki-laki keluarga Kuchiki. Polisi masih menyelidiki kasus itu. Sedangkan suami korban, Byakuya Kuchiki, yang merupakan saksi kunci kasus itu, tidak bisa diinterogerasi dikarenakan ia terkena penyakit struk. Polisi juga mengatakan bahwa yang pertama kali menemukan adalah adik korban yang mulanya berniat datang untuk berkunjung. _

_Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi membaca artikel itu. Astaga, apa yang dilakukan oleh Grimmjaw? _

_28 Januari 1995_

_Aku benar-benar terkejut bukan main. Saat aku sedang menonton berita di televisi, aku melihat Grimmjaw tertangkap. Dia terjerat kasus pembunuhan dan percobaan penculikan seorang anak umur empat tahun, yang bernama Rukia Kurosaki. Kali ini Grimmjaw berhasil tertangkap atas laporan Isshin, ayah dari gadis cilik itu. Namun, kasus ini juga memakan korban. Istri dari Isshin itu meninggal dunia. _

_Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Grimmjaw itu? Dan lagi, dia juga terjerat kasus pembunuhan sembilan tahun yang lalu. Ternyata dia benar-benar pelaku pembunuhan dan penculikan atas keluarga Kuchiki itu._

_Kenapa dia tega-teganya membunuh seorang wanita tidak bersalah dan mencoba menculik anak dari korban yang bernama Rukia itu? Apa mereka saling mengenal? _

_Aku menatap ke arah Toshiro yang sudah berumur 7 tahun. Aku tidak menyangka kalau anak itu mempunyai seorang ayah yang tidak bermoral. _

_Kalau begini ceritanya, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku lebih baik tidak memberitahukan Toshiro tentang asal-usul keluarganya. _

_Aku berjanji…_

Toshiro menutup buku harian itu. Dari seluruh cerita yang ada, pemuda itu hanya tertarik dengan tiga buah catatan yang dengan setiap catatan terdapat sebuah nama yang terus diulang. Grimmjaw! Dan dia adalah ayah kandungnya. Toshiro menarik selembar koran yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

_Tahanan yang bernama Grimmjaw, meninggal saat mencoba melarikan diri._

Toshiro berhenti membacanya. Dia sudah tahu, ayah kandungnya adalah seorang tahanan, dan ayah kandungnya sudah meninggal. Tapi, yang masih dibingungkannya itu, kenapa Grimmjaw berusaha mencoba menculik Rukia, bahkan membunuh Masaki, ibu kandung Rukia? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh ayahnya itu?

Dan lagi, Byakuya Kuchiki? Toshiro baru tahu kalau laki-laki dingin itu mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam. Istrinya adalah korban pembunuhan yang dibunuh oleh Grimmjaw. Tapi, Toshiro tidak pernah mengetahui kalau Byakuya itu sudah pernah menikah. Yang dia tahu, laki-laki itu seperti tidak berniat untuk menikah.

Toshiro menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa ayah kandungnya itu memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan keluarga Kuchiki dan keluarga Kurosaki? Ada pertalian apa sebenarnya diantara ayahnya, Byakuya, istrinya Byakuya, Masaki-san, Isshin-san dan… Rukia?

Tiba-tiba Toshiro teringat dengan kejadian dimana dia bertemu dengan Byakuya. Laki-laki itu bertanya mengenai Rukia dan Isshin. Apa maksudnya?

Toshiro tersentak kaget. 'Mungkinkah?' batinnya.

Pemuda itu mencoba menghubungkan tiap kasus yang ada dengan nalarnya. Ia membuka halaman dari buku harian almarhum ibunya itu.

"Apa mungkin kalau Byakuya mengira Rukia adalah anaknya yang hilang diculik oleh Grimmjaw?" Toshiro masih mengalami kebuntuan dengan masalah yang dihadapinya. Dia mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi, mana mungkin itu terjadi. Darimana Byakuya menyangka kalau Rukia adalah anaknya yang hilang? Dan lagi, mengenai ayah kandungku, yang ternyata adalah seorang tahanan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib ibuku? Astaga, aku harus mencari tahu semuanya!"

**

* * *

**

Byakuya benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya masih dihantui berbagai ketakutan, kalau anaknya itu sudah meninggal. Dia harus menemui Isshin secepatnya untuk mencari kebenaran ini. Byakuya mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di sakunya. Ia memencet tombol di _handphone_nya itu.

"Selamat malam," sahut orang di seberang telepon tersebut.

"Selamat malam. Aku pesan tiket keberangkatan untuk ke London besok pagi. Bisa?"

Orang itu terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bisa. Besok pesawat jam 8 pagi."

"Baiklah!" Byakuya menutup teleponnya tersebut sambil menghembuskan nafasnya−lega.

"Aku akan mengetahui semuanya sebentar lagi, Hisana!"

**

* * *

**

Pagi itu Toshiro masuk kantor dengan wajahnya yang menahan kantuk. Ichigo yang melihat wajah sahabatnya itu, berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau? Sedang ada masalah?"

Toshiro menatap Ichigo sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bisa izinkan aku cuti hari ini, Ichigo?" pintanya. Ya, dia butuh waktu untuk menetralisirkan kenyataan mendadak yang baru diketahuinya tadi malam.

"A−"

"Ichigo," potong Hinamori sambil berlari menghampiri Ichigo. "Ruangan kerjaku dimana?"

"Kau akan bekerja sebagai asisten Toshiro. Ini dia orangnya," ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah Toshiro.

"Oh," sahut Hinamori sambil memperhatikan pemuda di depannya.

"Toshiro, ini Hinamori Momo yang akan menjadi asistenmu. Dan, Hinamori! Dia Toshiro Hitsugaya, atasanmu disini."

"Salam kenal, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Toshiro saja, dan… salam kenal!" sahut Toshiro.

"Kalau begitu panggil Momo saja," jawab Momo sambil tersenyum.

Toshiro hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Momo. Dia menatap Ichigo lagi untuk meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. "Jadi?"

"Aku mengizinkan!"

"Baiklah, permisi!"

Toshiro berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo dan Momo. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti. 'Aku harus mengetahui semuanya!'

**

* * *

**

_in London…_

Byakuya baru saja sampai di London dengan penerbangan yang melelahkan, namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menemui Isshin demi mencari kebenaran tentang anaknya. Byakuya menyetop taksi yang didekatnya.

"Kurosaki_ Company_!"

Setelah mengatakan alamat tujuannya, taksi itu membawanya pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Byakuya mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam tasnya. Itu adalah foto yang pertama dan yang terkahir kalinya untuk mereka bertiga. Byakuya kembali mengingat masa indah itu, disaat dirinya benar-benar merasa bahagia dengan yang namanya hidup.

_**Flashback**_

"Dia, cantik sekali ya, Byakuya-sama!"

"Ya, sama sepertimu!"

Hisana hanya tersenyum malu mendengar pernyataan Byakuya. "Byakuya-sama bisa saja!" seru gadis itu.

"Kau sudah mempunyai nama untuk anak ini?"

Hisana menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Byakuya. "Aku jadi teringat dengan anakku. Waktu aku baru saja menidurkannya, tiba-tiba Grimmjaw datang merebutnya dan membawanya kabur. Bahkan, dengan tega ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia telah berhasil menjual bayi mungil itu. Aku, hiks… hiks… hiks…"

"Sudah, jangan menangis! Aku berjanji aku akan menemukan anakmu. Lalu, kita akan besarkan dia bersama-sama dengan cahaya kecil kita ini," jawab Byakuya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Byakuya-sama!"

"Hisana, aku akan menginap di rumah sakit untuk menemanimu. Dan, sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu untuk mengganti pakaianku. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau kutinggal sendiri disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Hati-hati ya, Byakuya-sama!"

_**End of Flashback**_

Byakuya ingat hari bahagia itu, hari dimana Hisana melahirkan malaikat kecil mereka yang cantik. Dan hari terburuk, dimana saat itu dia kecelakaan parah serta membuat seluruh tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja tidak bisa. Byakuya ingat saat Hisana menatapnya waktu itu. Hisana selalu memikirkan dirinya yang bahkan melupakan untuk memberi nama cahaya kecil mereka itu. Sampai pembunuhan keji itu berlangsung, dan Byakuya tidak bisa apa-apa.

Byakuya benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Dia menyesali kebodohan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Tuan," panggil supir taksi itu, dan membuat Byakuya menengok ke arahnya. 'Ternyata sudah sampai!' batinnya.

Byakuya melihat argo yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Laki-laki itu mengambil dompetnya dan menyerahkan uang itu kepada supir tadi. Setelah transaksi itu, Byakuya turun dari taksi dan melangkah masuk menuju ruangan Isshin.

"Maaf, anda tidak bisa masuk ke dalam!" ucap seseorang di depan pintu yang menghalangi Byakuya masuk.

Byakuya menatap orang itu dengan pandangan dingin. Orang yang dipandang hanya menunduk takut ditatap seperti itu oleh Byakuya. "Maaf, Kuchiki-sama! Saya tadi tidak mengenali anda. Anda ingin bertemu dengan Kurosaki-sama bukan? Dia ada di ruangannya!" jelas orang itu.

Byakuya berjalan menuju ruangan Isshin setelah menaiki _lift_ dan melewati beberapa belokan.

"Aha, ada Byakuya rupanya!" seru Isshin sambil berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Bisa kita bicara di dalam saja, Isshin?"

Isshin mengangguk bingung. Kemudian ia mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk ke dalam ruang kantornya. "Jadi, ada masalah apa?" Tanya Isshin sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi di depan Byakuya setelah mereka duduk di sofa yang tersedia.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apa kau tahu, kalau dulu aku pernah mempunyai seorang anak perempuan?"

Isshin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menikah dan berkeluarga!"

"Wajah anakmu, mirip dengan wajah istriku! Aku merasa dia adalah anakku yang hilang waktu itu."

Isshin membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Byakuya. "Mirip?"

"Ya, sangat mirip!"

"Maksudmu dengan anakku yang mana? Aku memiliki tiga anak perempuan," sahut Isshin.

"Dengan anakmu yang kedua. Rukia Kurosaki!"

Isshin menatap sekilas ke luar jendela sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku minta maaf padamu, tapi Rukia adalah anak kandungku!"

**~To Be Continued~**

Errgghh, hahaha, semakin aneh deh cerita ini. Mohon dimaafkan ya~

Emh...

Hoho, ini dia reviewnya...

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan** : Kan kalo cemburu bisa sama siapa aja, termasuk yang kayak Rukia alamin, yanz-chan :D

**Arlheaa** : Hoho, iya tuh. Ntar Yurisa suruh banyakin kiss di keningnya deh, biar Rukia jadi suka ama Ichi

**avia chibi-chan** : Wahahaha, sayang ya cuman di kening, iya, ntar ditambah, tapi ntar ya~ *jitaked* jadi gini, Hisana emang udah pernah punya suami, suaminya udah tau belum? soal anaknya, Rukia itu anak dari hisana ama byakuya kok, dan Rukia anak yang kedua. gimana? udah mulai ngerti belum, avia-chan?

**Aizawa Ayumu** : haha, aizen? di atas udah ada kan ai-chan? tebakanmu salah nih, ga jadi dapet hadiah deh, hehe. ntar ichi juga jadi gila kok gara-gara stress dia kayak gitu :p

**Riztichimaru **: Haha, iya ada cinta tuh. oke, lanjtkan juga RnR nya yaaa~

**Zheone Quin** : Iya sih, udah mulai ada bumbunya *dikira makanan* ini udah apdet, say :D

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'** : Iya, udah ada tanda-tnda cinta tuh... ini udah apdet nih :)

**Ruki Yagami** : Iya, mereka berdua mah emang manis. ooh, waktu nanya itu, iya bener. abis kan sikap rukia tiba-tiba berubah gara-gara dia ngeliat ichi ngebungkem mulut momo. biasalah jealous-jelaous gitu, hehehe

**King of Heroes** : Laki-laki yang ada di mimpi Byakuya itu adalah -piiippp- iya, kuncinya tuh ada di isshin :D

**sava kaladze** : ow ow ow, benarkah rukia anaknya byakuya? *evil smirk* yupz, ada cemburu yang menyeruak tuh, tenang ntar seiring berjalannya waktu semuanya bakal mengalir sendiri kok :)

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : eh, emang bener ya? emang udah kayak suami istri ya? ahaha, ini udah apdet, cin~

**minami kyookai** : makasih... oh, yang bunuih Hisana, udah tau kan? *liat cerita diatas* yang satu emang bener rukia, dan yang satunya masih dipertanyakan tuh :P iyapz, byakuya nyari Isshin tuh buat nyari tau. gapapa, kalo ga ngerti tanya aja yaa~

**aRaRaNcHa** : aha, emang lucu ya? ehehe, tapi semakin banyak cemburu makin bagus kan? *evil smirk*

**Jee-ya Zettyra **: iya, kasian ichigo. bagaimana reaksinya? wah, itu mah jangan ditanya, langsung diajak nikah kali :P mungkin begitu, ga bakal peduli ama toshiro kali yah dia, soal toushiro itu, ahaha itu gampang deh, hehe. makasih udah nyempetin review ^^

**dorami fil **: anak yang dijual itu? ummhh, siapa dong? hoho, coba tebak deh, mungkin phii tau jawabannya :D

**Kurosaki Kuchiki **: ini udah apdet cin~ makasih ya, ntar romancenya bakal nambah kok kalo udah waktunya :)

Yahhh, akhirnya selesai juga. makasih yang udah sempet mereview ya, moga-moga kalian ga bosen ama cerita ini :D

last, mind to meview?


	8. The Trutht Hurts Me

Hoho, Yurisa balik lagi ama ini cerita. Udahlah, Yurisa langsung aja deh.

Alright, to the point aja, Happy Reading, Hope You Like It, guys!

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Between You and Me © Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

Byakuya menatap jalanan di sekitarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Apa yang ditakutkannya selama ini menjadi kenyataan, bahwa Rukia adalah anak kandung dari Isshin Kurosaki. Byakuya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, pemuda itu terlalu terkejut dan… takut! Ya, dia takut. Takut kalau saat itu Grimmjaw benar-benar membunuh anaknya.

"Hisana, berikan aku petunjuk! Apa anak kita masih ada di dunia ini bersamaku, atau sudah berdiri dan menemanimu di alam sana?"

Byakuya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan kenyataan kusut yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?" ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada lirih. "Ini semakin menyakitkan!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Isshin memandang jendela yang berada di ruangan kerjanya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Tapi, dia masih bisa menarik satu kesimpulan. Rukia adalah anak dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Walaupun masih kemungkinan, tapi hal itu sudah dikategorikan dalam persenan yang cukup tinggi. Bayangkan, mana ada orang yang berani tiba-tiba mendatangi kantornya dan mengatakan bahwa anaknya mirip dengan Rukia, terlebih lagi dia tidak pernah mempublikasikan hal itu secara umum bahwa Rukia bukan anak kandungnya.

Bukan anak kandungnya?

Isshin memegang dadanya. Hatinya perih saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Malaikat mungil yang disayanginya itu bukan anak kandungnya? Seandainya saja ia bisa meminta kepada Tuhan bahwa Rukia itu benar-benar anak kandungnya. Tapi Isshin tahu, itu semua mustahil!

Sangat mustahil!

Dan lagi, dia dengan sengajanya mengatakan pada Byakuya bahwa Rukia anak kandungnya. Seandainya dia yang berada di posisi Byakuya, apa yang akan dirasakannya? Sakit, perih, kecewa dan hancur! Bukan, bukan hanya itu, bahkan lebih, lebih banyak dari itu! Dia akan merasa sedih, merasa terluka, merasa kesepian, merasakan hal yang lebih berat bila dibandingkan dengan yang dirinya rasakan.

Dirinya jahat!

Ya, sangat jahat!

Dengan teganya, ia membiarkan Rukia terpisah dari orang tua kandungnya yang sudah kelelahan mencarinya dengan jerih payah yang berat. Membiarkan Rukia hidup dalam keluarga yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun dengannya. Membiarkan Rukia percaya dengan kebohongan yang sudah diciptakannya.

Pembohong!

Ya, Isshin tahu dia memang sudah berbohong. Hidupnya sudah dipenuhi dengan segala macam kebohongan-kebohongan yang pastinya akan menyakitkan Rukia. Kebohongan yang membuat hidupnya semakin lama semakin kelam.

Lalu, apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya untuk membayar seluruh kebohongannya itu?

Isshin menatap sebentar ke arah foto Masaki yang terpajang di meja kerjanya. Haruskah dia lakukan itu? Isshin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku harus melakukannya, dan sudah waktunya bagi mereka semua untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Maafkan atas sikapku tadi, Byakuya!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Toshiro melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah rumah yang sudah dikenalinya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya−berusaha bersikap lebih berani dibanding sebelumnya. Pemuda itu membuka gerbang rumah tersebut dan memencet bel yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap seseorang dari dalam.

_Cklek!_

"Toshiro, ya ampun! Kenapa kemari tidak memberi kabar dulu?"

"Aku, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin kesini. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan ayahmu. Apa paman ada di rumah?"

Orang itu mengangguk riang. "Tentu saja ada," jawabnya.

"Senna! Ada siapa?"

"Ada Toshiro. Dia mencari ayah," sahut gadis itu. "Masuk dulu, Toshiro!"

Toshiro masuk mengikuti Senna. Gadis itu menyuruh Toshiro duduk sambil menunggu ayahnya. Senna berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan air minum untuk Toshiro serta untuk ayahnya.

"Hei, Toshiro! Sudah lama sekali kamu tidak ke sini," ucap seorang laki-laki sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Aku sibuk, paman. Maaf!"

Kaien tersenyum mendengar jawaban keponakannya. "Ah, lagi-lagi kau memanggilku paman. Aku terdengar seperti masih muda saja. Umurku ini kan sudah kepala empat!"

"Baiklah, biar lebih akrab aku panggil Kaien saja. Begini Kaien-kun, ada beberapa masalah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!"

"Mengenai apa kalau boleh kutahu," tanya Kaien.

"Ini minum untuk Toshiro, dan ini untuk ayah!" sela Senna sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Senna!" ucap Toshiro.

"Jadi?" tanya Kaien meminta agar Toshiro menjelaskannya lebih mendetail.

"Kaien-kun satu-satunya saudara dari ibuku. Dan aku rasa, Kaien-kun pasti mengetahui apa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Aku ingin bertanya, apa benar kalau aku bukan anak kandung dari ayah dan ibuku?"

Pertanyaan Toshiro membuat Kaien membelalakkan matanya. "A… aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu."

"Aku menemukan buku catatan harian milik ibu. Ibu menulis semuanya di sini, termasuk tentang aku yang dibeli dari seseorang yang bernama Grimmjaw. Sekali lagi aku bertanya pada Kaien-kun, aku mohon Kaien-kun menjawab dengan jujur. Apa benar aku bukan anak kandung mereka berdua?"

Kaien memejamkan matanya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku tidak tahu mesti memulainya darimana!"

"Ayah…," ucap Senna lirih.

"Kaien-kun cukup menjawab pertanyaan saya saja terlebih dulu," pinta Toshiro.

"Aku tahu aku tidak berhak mengatakan hal ini padamu. Tapi," jeda Kaien. "Kau memang bukan anak kandung mereka!"

Pernyataan itu memang sudah berkali-kali diketahui olehnya. Tapi mendengar itu dari mulut pamannya sendiri, membuat Toshiro tak urung juga untuk merasakan keterkejutan yang lebih dalam dan kecewa. Ya, dia kecewa karena dia sudah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai orang tua kandungnya.

"Jadi, apa benar kalau orang yang menjualku bernama Grimmjaw?" tanya Toshiro pelan.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku yang memberitahukan pada ayah dan ibumu kalau Grimmjaw berniat menjual anaknya. Grimmjaw adalah ayah kandungmu, Toshiro!"

"Tidak, dia bukan ayah kandungku! Ayahku tidak mungkin menjualku. Tidak mungkin!" ucap Toshiro sambil berusaha menahan kekecewaannya.

"Tapi, dia memang ayah kandungmu. Grimmjaw adalah ayahmu, dan itu kenyataan!"

"TIDAK!" jerit Toshiro sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Kenapa kalian semua membohongiku? Kenapa kalian semua merahasiakan ini dariku? Aku… aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian semua pembohong!"

"Toshiro, dengar dulu!" ucap Kaien sambil ikut bangkit dari duduknya. "Kami tidak mau kalau kamu mengetahui bahwa ayahmu itu narapidana. Seorang pelaku−"

"Kasus pembunuhan terhadap Masaki Kurosaki serta istri dari Byakuya Kuchiki, dan percobaan penculikan terhadap Rukia Kurosaki serta kasus penculikan terhadap anak dari keluarga Kuchiki," potong Toshiro.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui semuanya!"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Dan apa kau tahu, Rukia Kurosaki itu adalah kekasihku. Apa yang akan dikatakan keluarganya kalau ayah kandungkulah yang sudah membunuh ibu mereka, yang sudah berusaha untuk mencelakai Rukia. Apa yang akan mereka katakan?"

"Mereka tidak akan tahu selama−"

"Tidak," sela Toshiro. "Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan mengetahui seluruh kebenarannya!"

"Toshiro, maafkan aku!"

Toshiro menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Kaien-kun tidak bersalah. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf sudah mengatai kalian dengan sebutan pembohong," ucap Toshiro kembali duduk di sofa dengan diikuti oleh Kaien. "Jadi, siapa ibu kandungku?"

Kaien menatap Toshiro sejenak−ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Namanya Hisana−Hisana Kuchiki!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Isshin berjalan keluar dari kantornya. Ia menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya. Namun, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat Byakuya sedang duduk di sebuah restaurant yang tepat berada di depan kantornya. Laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Byakuya secepatnya. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk menelepon Byakuya sambil berjalan menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Halo," sahut suara di seberang telepon tersebut.

"Byakuya, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ini tentang Rukia, sebenarnya−," belum sempat Isshin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mendengar suara klakson dari arah sampingnya.

_Tin… Tin…_

_Ckiiittt…_

_Brakkk!_

Jiwa itu terhempas begitu saja dijalanan. Setiap mata menatap ngeri dengan pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi, terlebih dengan si penabrak. Byakuya yang melihat kecelakaan itu segera berlari ke luar. 'Astaga, semoga saja yang tadi kulihat bukan kenyataan!' batinnya.

Tapi, sayang! Tuhan belum mendengarkan doanya. Tubuh yang terbaring itu memang milik Isshin. Dengan gemetar, ia berkata kepada orang sekitarnya. "Tolong cepat bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx **

Dering _ringtone handphone _milik Ichigo bergema di ruangannya.

"Maaf, saya angkat telepon sebentar!" ucap Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Halo,"

"Ichigo?"

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ayahmu kecelakaan, dan sekarang dia kritis!" Ucapan pendek itu membuat Ichigo mematung seketika. 'Tidak mungkin!' pikirnya. Genggaman ponselnya melonggar dan dengan santainya ponsel itu terjatuh di lantai depan ruangannya bekerja. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya−sibuk bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan atasan mereka itu. Ichigo melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Maaf, sepertinya pertemuan kita kali ini harus dibatalkan sementara. Isshin-san kecelakaan dan sekarang keadaannya kritis. Aku minta maaf," jelas Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti, yang tabah ya, Kurosaki-sama!"

"Ya, terima kasih!" ucapan Ichigo cukup pelan dan hampir mustahil untuk terdengar. Dengan terburu-buru dia berjalan menuju ruangan Hinamori dan membuka pintunya secara paksa.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?"

"Hinamori, aku harus pergi ke London sekarang juga. Ayah kecelakaan dan keadaannya kritis. Kau dan Toshiro tolong _handle _semua masalah yang ada di perusahaan ini. Aku mohon, jangan kecewakan aku! Dan, tolong katakan pada Toshiro, aku minta dia segera kembali ke kantor secepatnya!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ichigo meninggalkan Hinamori sendirian. "Paman Isshin kecelakaan? Kritis?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada lirih.

Ichigo berlari-lari kecil menuju halaman parkir. Dia menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya keluar dari area kantornya. Pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya yang lain−karena ponselnya yang satu lagi sudah jatuh terbanting dan rusak− serta memencet tombol _dial_.

"Ada apa Ichi-nii?" sahut sebuah suara di seberang.

"Rukia, kau ku jemput sekarang. Kita terbang ke London sekarang juga!"

"Tapi−"

"Ayah kecelakaan dan sekarang kritis. Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau tunggu aku dan jangan kemana-mana!" perintah Ichigo yang setelah itu langsung menutup sambungannya.

Ia kembali memencet tombol _handphone_nya untuk menelepon seseorang. "Aku pesan tiket ke London untuk dua orang sekarang juga!"

"Baik!"

Ichigo kembali mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke kursi yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kumohon jangan ambil ayah! Sudah cukup aku kehilangan ibuku dan sekarang, aku mohon… tolong jangan ambil ayahku," pinta Ichigo dengan suara pelan.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ichi-nii, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Rukia setelah ia duduk di kursi sebelah Ichigo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi, Byakuya yang meneleponku!"

"Byakuya? Laki-laki yang berambut hitam panjang itu?"

Ichigo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Yang ada dikepalanya hanyalah supaya ia cepat sampai dan melihat keadaan ayahnya.

"Ayah pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin!"

"Gampang sekali kau bicara seperti itu? Kau ingat, ibu juga seorang wanita yang kuat, tapi ternyata dia harus meninggalkan kita semua secepat itu!" jerit Ichigo.

Rukia hanya diam saja sambil meneteskan airmatanya. Gadis itu teringat dengan ibunya. Rukia ingat saat mereka menjemput Ichigo dari bandara, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke supermarket. Saat Ichigo, Rukia dan Masaki turun, tba-tiba mereka dihadang oleh seseorang. Orang itu menarik Rukia dengan paksa dan membuat Ichigo melawan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu justru hampir melukai Ichigo kalau seandainya tidak ada Masaki disana. Hal itu membuat Ichigo terkejut saat ia melihat ibunya terluka karena melindunginya. Untung saja Isshin cepat datang, sehingga orang tersebut bisa tertangkap. Kejadian itu tak pernah bisa dilupakannya. Terutama bagi Ichigo, itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya sejak ia menetap 7 tahun di Paris, sekaligus pertemuan yang menyisakan kenangan pahit untuknya.

"Aku, minta maaf. Karena aku, ibu meninggal!"

Ichigo menatap Rukia sejenak. "Bukan! Aku yang salah, kalau waktu aku tidak sok jagoan untuk melawannya, pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Aku minta maaf, Rukia!"

"Kenapa Ichi-nii selalu menyalahkan diri Ichi-nii sendiri? Padahal semua itu bermula dari aku. Itu karena kalian berdua membelaku," sahut Rukia.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo. "Kita lupakan masalah ini sejenak. Pikiranku sedang kacau, maaf karena aku sudah mengatakan hal yang membuatmu sedih!"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menangis dalam diam. 'Apa aku harus kehilangan lagi orang yang kusayangi?' ucap gadis itu dalam hati.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Toshiro berjalan lunglai meninggalkan rumah Kaien−rumah pamannya. Pemuda itu menyentuh kepalanya yang semakin terasa pusing.

"_Namanya Hisana Kuchiki!"_

Marga itu, marga itu sama dengan marga yang dimiliki oleh Byakuya−Byakuya Kuchiki. Apa mungkin kalau ibunya adalah istri dari Byakuya Kuchiki, orang yang telah direnggut paksa nyawanya oleh mantan suaminya sendiri?

Toshiro mengeluarkan selembar foto usang. Tergambar jelas di foto itu wajah gadis yang selama ini sudah menyita perhatiannya−wajah Rukia, tapi sebenarnya wajah itu adalah wajah ibu kandungnya, Hisana.

Toshiro merutuki dirinya. Bingung! Itu kata yang sangat cocok dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini. Dia meremas foto itu, tapi dia berusaha untuk menjaga agar foto itu tidak hancur karena ulah tangannya.

Pemikirannya kembali melayang saat ia memikirkan kenapa Byakuya menanyakan beberapa hal tentang Rukia, dan pemikirannya benar. Byakuya menyangka Rukia adalah anak kandungnya yang hilang, mengingat wajah gadis itu mirip sekali dengan wajah istrinya. Toshiro menghentikan langkahnya. Sekarang semua terasa semakin jelas, kenapa ayahnya berniat mencoba menculik Rukia waktu kecil, karena dia tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah anak yang dulu diculiknya dari keluarga Kuchiki, yang berarti kemungkinan besarnya Rukia adalah anak kandung dari Byakuya yang selama ini hilang.

Toshiro menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Berarti Rukia adalah adik tiriku?" gumamnya pelan. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Jadi, harus bagaimana sekarang antara hubunganku dengan Rukia?"

**~To Be Continued~**

Yurisa mohon maaf udah telat mengupdate fict ini karena akhir-akhir ini Yurisa sibuk dan gak bisa ngelanjutin. Tapi, sekarang udah libur, jadi udah punya waktu senggang lagi deh. Hehehehehe~

Aaahh~ ini balesan review dari para_ readers_ yang sudah mau merelakan waktunya...

**Arlheaa** : Ahahaha, iya. Maaf aku agak telat mengupdate chapter 8 ini. Onde mande juga, tapi Isshin ngomongnya gitu, terus gimana dong? Ohya, emang nama asli kamu siapa? Rani? Risa? atau... siapa dong? Ehehehe, ini udah apdet. Ntar, chapter 9 IchiRuki-nya kuperbanyak deh *evil smirk*

**Sora Hinase** : Huaaa~ gapapa, sora-chan ^^ Yurisa udah seneng kalo Sora udah sempet mampir plus review fict Yurisa. Kalo soal Rukia, itu... gimana ya? Ehehehe, tapi kalo yang Toshiro itu bener kok dia anaknya Hisana ama Grimmjaw. Makasih Sora~ :D

**Ougon 22** : Iya, orangtuanya Toshiro itu Hisana. Sudah ada kan diatas? Iya, itu bener. Toshiro yang diculik plus dijual ama Grimmjaw. Hahaha, kenapa yah? Hanya Isshin yang tau *ditendang* Yah~ kalo bingung, tanya aja. Yurisa akan jawab kok~ Ini udah update, cin...

**MiRae Naomi Kurosaki** : Ahahaha, capek ya? Engh, ohya? Dimana kata-kata yang salahnya? Tolong kasih tau Yurisa dong, biar bisa Yurisa perbaikin~ boleh ga? Eh, soal yang itu mah, ada diatas kan~

**minami kyookai** : huwaaaaa~ *teriak panik* kenapa prediksimu bener? *syok berat* eeeee~ tapi ada yang salah tuh... motif Grimmjow nyulik Rukia bukan karena dia ga pengen Byakuya nemuinnya, tapi karena dia benci ama byakuya gara-gara byakuya bisa hidup bahagia sama mantan istrinya sementara dia menderita~ ntar kalo sempet Yurisa bikinin tambahan cerita masa lalu hisana, grimmjaw ama byakuya deh di akhir. mudah-mudahan ada waktu yaaa~ :) aah, ntar juga diekspos kok, tunggu tanggal mainnya yaa. Ini udah update kok ^^

**Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki** : Ini udah update kok.. Enggak, Rukia itu kan beda umurnya ama Karin and Yuzu, jadi mereka ga kembar. Cuman, disini orang-orang taunya Rukia anak kedua sedangkan Karin ama Yuzu anak ketiga, padahal sebenernya gak begitu kaannn?

**Ruki Yagami** : Waaa~ iya tuh! Setuju ama Ruki-chan~ Yeee, salah tuh... Ehehehehe, aku udah update nih~

**avia chibi-chan** : Iya, sama-sama. Pokoknya kalo gak ngerti tanya lagi aja ya.. Iya ya? Masa sih? Yah, itu sih karena cinta yang membuat mereka berbeda *alah, bahasanya~* ennggg, ini udah cukup belum? perlu ditambah? *sepertinya iya, ya...*

**sava kaladze** : Iya, gakpapa.. Toshiro betul, Rukianya juga~ betul aja deh.. Yap, Byakuya emang nikah ama Hisana yang mantannya Grimmjaw. Aaaaaa~ sepertinya memang benar begitu.. eeh, maaf sudah membingungkan *bungkuk-bungkuk* itu, karena isshin takut kehilangan anak yang selama ini udah dia rawat sepenuh hati bareng masaki.

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ** : Iya, seperti itulah kiranya~ udah update nih ^^

**Aizawa Ayumu** : Aaahh~ iya, grimm grimm yang bener. Ahahaha, iya tuh. eh, tapi jangan jadi kesel beneran ama isshin, dia tetep baik kok :D oke, oke aku udah update~

**ocha gledek **: eeehh? mega sinetron? beneran bagus? huwa~ makasih... *peluk-peluk ocha* ahahaha, gakpapa kok.. aku juga suka kayak gitu, kalo seru main next-next aja.. ohohoho, udah update nih~

**Jee-ya Zettyra **: Iya Jee, jadi begitu ceritanya. Ahahaha, kalo aku jadi Ichigo, udah kurebut Rukia dari Toshiro XDD eehhh, Jee-chan yakin banget.. yah, boleh lah, mungkin memang bakalan kayak gitu, ehehehe..

**aRaRaNcHa **: aha, gakpapah cha~~ eh, aku gatau, ntar tanya aja ama isshin-nya *ditabok cha* kalo soal itu ga mungkin dong, isshin hanya setia pada masaki, cha~ oke, udah apdet ^^

**gettingcrazyoverthefic** : wuaduhh~ enggak gitu. Isshin cuman takut kehilangan anak yang selama ini udah dia rawat sepenuh hati bareng-bareng sama masaki. jadi, ichigo itu tetep anak kandung isshin kok~ ini udah apdet, maaf ya (sangat) telat ^^

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : ahahaha, tapi sepertinya gak kayak begitu deh *ngelongok cerita diatas* tenang, tetep bakalan ada kok IchiRukinya~ ini udah update...

**dorami fil** : gakpapa kok, phii~ hiyyaaaa, iya Ichi cinta terlarang noh.. *nunjuk-nunjuk ichigo* *dibunuh Ichigo* ehehe, tanya isshin deh, tanya isshin, kenapa dia kayak gitu~ udah update nih, phii~ ^^

.

waah, selesai juga..

unnggh, ehehehe.. review aja deh~

sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	9. It's Forbidden Love

Yuhuuuuu~ guys!

Yurisa balik lagi nih…

Tumbenan banget nih Yurisa update cepet kayak gini~ :p

Ada yang kangen ga? Ha? Ada yang kangen Yurisa ga? *readers: ga ada tuh!*

Uuuuhh… oke, langsung aja deh. Happy Reading, Hope You Like It, guys ^^

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Between You and Me © Yurisa Shirany Kurosaki**

Ichigo dan Rukia baru saja mendarat di London dengan selamat. Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh cukup panjang dan melelahkan. Tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan mereka untuk segera menemui Isshin, ayah mereka. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ruangan tempat Isshin berada.

_Cklek!_

"Kalian sudah sampai?"

"Kami baru saja sampai. Bagaimana keadaan ayah?"

"Masih belum sadar. Tapi, keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya," jelas Byakuya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Ichigo.

"Terima kasih karena Byakuya-san sudah mau menunggu ayah kami," kali ini Rukia yang bicara.

Byakuya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu. Wajah itu benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan wajah Hisana, istri yang amat sangat dicintainya. Byakuya menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin saja Rukia benar-benar anaknya.

"_Aku minta maaf padamu, tapi Rukia adalah anak kandungku!"_

Suara Isshin tiba-tiba bergema di otaknya. Byakuya menghela nafasnya. Rukia bukanlah anaknya yang selama ini ia cari. Rukia bukanlah anaknya yang selama ini hilang. Rukia bukanlah cahaya yang dia nantikan selama ini. Rukia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang merupakan anak kandung dari Isshin, bukan dirinya. Tapi entah mengapa, Byakuya benar-benar merasa pedih saat ia diharuskan menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Saat dia benar-benar berharap Rukia adalah anak kandungnya, dia malah dihempaskan oleh kenyataan bahwa Isshin mengakui Rukia sebagai anak kandungnya. Dan sekarang, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Merenung? Meratap? Meraung?

Tidak! Bahkan dia sudah lebih hancur dari perkiraannya selama ini. Dia bahkan sudah merasa tidak punya tujuan hidup apapun. Namun, melihat Rukia berdiri didepan matanya saat ini, membuat semangatnya kembali menyala. Dia merasa masih memiliki tujuan hidup, dan itu adalah menjaga Rukia dari jauh. Menjaganya dengan memberi jarak, tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu. Menjaganya walau gadis itu bukanlah anak kandungnya.

"_Byakuya, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ini tentang Rukia, sebenarnya−,"_

Ucapan itu terpotong begitu saja. Byakuya kembali merenung. Apa yang hendak Isshin ucapkan saat itu tentang Rukia? Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Rukia, bagaimana keadaan Isshin-san?" tanya suara yang terdengar dari sebuah ponsel.

"Masih belum sadar. Aku minta maaf ya, Gin, karena aku sudah meninggalkan pekerjaan dengan seenaknya!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia! Kesehatan Isshin-san lebih penting daripada pekerjaan. Lagipula, ada Rangiku yang membantuku," jelas Gin sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Jadi dilanjutkan di kantor nih?" goda Rukia.

"Bu… bukan begitu," sanggah Gin.

"Alah, ngaku saja deh!"

Gin menghela nafasnya sementara Rukia hanya terkikik geli. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membantah ucapanmu, nona Kurosaki!"

"Dugaanku memang tidak pernah salah," ucap Rukia bangga yang disambut gelak tawa oleh kedua belah pihak.

"Syukurlah kau sudah mau tertawa!"

Rukia menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat Ichigo berdiri di belakangnya. "Nanti kutelepon lagi ya, Gin!" ucap Rukia sambil memutuskan sambungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu tertawa lagi seperti dulu. Semenjak ayah kecelakaan, kau selalu murung dan tidak pernah tertawa selama dua hari berturut-turut. Kau benar-benar sudah membuatku cemas, Rukia!"

"Maafkan aku!"

Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Tidak masalah untukku, Rukia. Sebaiknya kita ke apartemenku untuk mandi dan ganti baju." Usul Ichigo.

"Ayah?"

"Aku sudah meminta Byakuya untuk menjaganya sementara waktu!"

"Baiklah, ayo!" ajaknya.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Toshiro menatap layar komputernya. Pekerjaannya sudah ia selesaikan semua, begitupula dengan pekerjaan yang Ichigo berikan untuknya. Pemuda itu menatap Hinamori yang tertidur di meja kerjanya. Mereka berdua memang seruangan, mengingat bahwa Hinamori adalah asisten pribadi Toshiro untuk sementara waktu.

Toshiro melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinamori yang masih terlelap tidur. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggoncangkan pundak Hinamori dengan pelan.

"Engh… Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil membuka kedua matanya.

"Sudah malam. Kenapa tidak pulang daritadi kalau pekerjannmu sudah selesai?"

Hinamori terlonjak kaget. "Ah, aku lupa dengan pekerjaannya!" pekik gadis itu.

Toshiro mengerutkan keningnya. "Apanya yang lupa, Momo? Memangnya dari tadi kau belum mengerjakan satupun?"

Hinamori menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudah, tapi tinggal sedikit lagi yang belum selesai. Tadi aku kelelahan jadinya aku ketiduran," jelas gadis itu polos.

Toshiro menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ada berapa _file _lagi yang belum kau kerjakan?"

"Tiga."

"Biar aku bantu!"

"Tapi−"

"Jangan menolak! Tidak apa-apa," sahut Toshiro.

"Ba… baiklah!"

Toshiro mengambil beberapa berkas yang berada di meja Hinamori. Dia kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu sambil melengkapi beberapa data disana. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik kertas-kertas itu. Hinamori hanya memperhatikan gerakan Toshiro tanpa henti selama bermenit-menit, sampai pemuda itu berhenti dan menatap Hinamori sambil berkata, "Selesai!"

"Eh, secepat itu?"

Toshiro hanya memberikan senyumannya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinamori.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang!" ucap Toshiro. Hinamori menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian, mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mengeluarkan kata-kata sampai mereka tiba di parkiran. Toshiro memandang ke arah langit dan terlihat kilat mulai menyambar. Hinamori menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Toshiro, begitupula dengan Toshiro.

"Ng, aku pulang duluan, takut keburu hujan!" ucap Hinamori pelan.

"Kau bawa kendaraan?"

"Tidak. Biasanya aku selalu pulang bersama-sama dengan Ichigo," jelas Hinamori. Toshiro menatap gadis itu sejenak.

"Pulang bersamaku saja," tawarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak merasa kerepotan kok," jawab Toshiro.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Hinamori menatap Toshiro sejenak. 'Kalau Toshiro-kun bersikap baik seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa aku malah menyukai Toshiro-kun. Ini gawat!'

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Byakuya menatap lelaki yang terbaring di ranjang putih rumah sakit tersebut.

"Setidaknya, jangan mati sampai kau melanjutkan ucapanmu yang terputus waktu itu," ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Tentang Rukia!" sambungnya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Masih bolehkah ia berharap?

Suara dering telepon miliknya menggema di ruangan tersebut. Byakuya merogoh sakunya dan menatap layar _handphone_ tersebut.

'Toshiro. Mau apa dia?' batinnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya pendek.

"Maaf mengganggu. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa kau bersedia menjawabnya?"

Byakuya terdiam sejenak. "Mengenai masalah?"

"Ini−tentang Rukia!"

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara, baik Toshiro maupun Byakuya.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Byakuya akhirnya.

"Apakah Rukia adalah anak kandungmu?"

Pertanyaan Toshiro membuat Byakuya mematung. "Maksudmu?" sahut Byakuya dengan suara lirih.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin bertanya. Aku baru mengetahui hal ini beberapa hari yang lalu, kalau aku ini anak angkat. Dan," Toshiro menghembuskan nafasnya. "Wajah ibuku mirip dengan wajah Rukia. Sedangkan, kau dan ibuku pernah menikah serta memiliki seorang anak. Maka dari itu, aku bertanya padamu. Apa Rukia benar-benar anak kandungmu atau bukan?" tanya Toshiro sekali lagi.

"Wajah Rukia memang mirip dengan wajah Hisana," jelas Byakuya.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Di pikiran mereka muncul berbagai pertanyaan serta pernyataan yang berada di hadapan mereka. Toshiro menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sungguh, dia sebenarnya lelah dengan teka-teki yang sedang di hadapinya saat ini.

Ia kembali membuka suaranya. "Apa kita bisa bertemu? Aku ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal padamu."

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Ini tentang aku, kau, Rukia, ibuku, dan—Grimmjaw!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo membuka pintu apartemennya dengan diikuti Rukia. Gadis itu memilih tiduran di sofa—setelah meletakkan tas ranselnya— sambil meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang mulai kaku selama menghabiskan perjalanan dua jam dari rumah sakit ayah mereka.

"Rukia, aku mandi duluan ya!" ucap Ichigo dari arah kamarnya. Tapi, ia tidak mendengar gadis itu membalas ucapannya. Merasa cemas, Ichigo kembali menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati gadis mungil itu sudah tertidur pulas.

"Sudah dua hari Rukia tidak tidur. Pasti dia sudah kelelahan," gumam Ichigo pelan.

Ichigo mengusap lembut kepala adiknya sambil sesekali tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja, dia dikejutkan oleh suara dering ponsel miliknya.

"Halo," ucap Ichigo setelah panggilan tersebut tersambung.

"Ichi-nii, bagaimana kabar ayah?" tanya suara di seberang telepon.

"Ayah sudah lebih baik. Hanya menunggu kapan sadarnya saja. Kalian berdua baik-baik saja kan di sana?"

"Kau mau menganggapku teledor menjaga adikmu, Ichigo?"

"Momo," sahut Ichigo. 'Astaga, aku melupakan Hinamori!' batinnya.

"Kau lupa padaku ya, Ichigo! Payah kau. Sudah ada Rukia di sana kau jadi melupakan kami kalau tidak kami hubungi," sambung Momo.

"Berisik kau!" jawab Ichigo dengan suara yang cukup kencang.

"Ya sudah, kami hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabar Paman Isshin. Jaga baik-baik Rukia dan jangan macam-macam ya, Ichigo!"

Ichigo barusaja hendak membantah kata-kata Hinamori, tapi gadis itu terlebih dulu memutuskan sambungannya.

"Dasar perempuan! Merepotkan saja," gerutu Ichigo.

"Dasar laki-laki! Seenaknya saja kalau bicara," sahut Rukia menyambung gerutuan Ichigo.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap heran Rukia.

"Sejak kau berkata, 'berisik kau!'. Kau mengganggu tidurku, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo hanya menampilkan seringainya. "Maaf deh!"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau mandi duluan ya," ucap Rukia sambil berdiri dari posisi tidurnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia terhuyung dan jatuh. Ichigo yang berdiri berhadapan beberapa meter tepat didepan Rukia, menyadari hal itu dan segera berinisiatif menarik lengan Rukia sebelum gadis itu menyentuh lantai, namun bodohnya dia malah terjungkal tas yang tadi diletakkan Rukia di dekat tempatnya berdiri. Sehingga akibatnya−

_Bruuaakk!_

"Aduh," pekik Rukia.

"Aw!"

Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Ichigo di atas tubuh Rukia. Gadis itu membuka matanya yang semula terpejam dan melihat Ichigo dalam jarak yang sangat sangat dan sangat dekat. Ichigo sendiri sangat terkejut menatap wajah adiknya, ah… bukan! Tapi orang yang dicintainya, dalam jarak sedekat itu. Mereka berdua saling menatap mata orang yang berada di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Ichigo sendiri mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia. Pikiran mereka terlalu kosong dari berbagai macam hal yang mereka lupakan sebagai batasan-batasan yang telah susah-payah mereka bangun. Batasan yang mengikat mereka sebagai kakak dan adik.

Mereka terlalu tersihir dengan keindahan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sampai mereka tidak sadar, kalau jarak di antara mereka berdua telah terenggut dan digantikan dengan kedua bibir mereka yang sudah saling bersentuhan dan menyatu. Melupakan batasan mereka. Melupakan segala hal yang selama ini telah dianggap terlarang. Mereka terus dan terus mempertahankan posisi mereka sampai mereka membutuhkan oksigen untuk mereka hirup.

Ichigo melepaskan ciuman itu dan memandang sekilas wajah Rukia. Wajah adiknya. Ichigo melebarkan pupilnya dan tersentak. Dengan serta-merta ia bangun dari posisinya−diikuti gadis mungil tersebut− dan merutuki kebodohannya. Rukia sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dan kakaknya lakukan. Gadis itu hanya memegangi bibirnya, yang menjadi saksi serta bukti kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami dan mereka… perbuat!

"Maaf, aku−" Ichigo memutuskan kalimatnya dan membuang wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia katakan. Menyatakan perasaannya? Mungkinkah? Apakah saat ini saat yang paling tepat?

"Ichi-nii," desis Rukia. Gadis itu juga tidak mengerti dengan gejolak yang tengah menghantuinya serta kakaknya selama ini.

"Aku, aku benar-benar," Ichigo kembali menghentikan ucapannya dan menghela nafasnya dengan amat sangat berat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia!" ucap Ichigo tegas yang sontak membuat Rukia terhenyak dan mematung seketika.

'Astaga,' batin Rukia. Gadis itu menunduk namun tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak boleh seperti ini, Ichi-nii!" ucap Rukia lirih.

"Tapi, tapi kau mencintaiku bukan, Rukia?"

Rukia menatap mata musim gugur milik Ichigo. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu menyerang, tapi kenapa baru sekarang ia sadar kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Ichigo, dengan kakaknya sendiri, kakak kandungnya. Ia sudah jatuh terperosok ke lubang yang salah, lubang yang seharusnya tidak pernah dan tidak akan boleh ia gali. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan yang lebih tegas. "Aku tidak bisa, Ichi-nii!"

"Dulu kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau lebih memilihku daripada Toshiro kalau seandainya aku mencintaimu! Lalu kenapa sekarang kau berbicara berkebalikan dari pernyataanmu dulu, Rukia?"

"Sadar Ichi-nii! Sadar dengan posisi kita. Kita ini adik-kakak dan kita tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Aku… mungkin aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini. Ichi-nii harus sadar," sanggah gadis mungil itu dengan suara tinggi dan bergetar.

"Aku… Aku… Aaaarrrggghhh!" jerit Ichigo. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. Apa salahnya selama ini, sampai-sampai ia harus mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri? Apa salah yang telah diperbuatnya sampai ia harus menerima hukuman ini?

Rukia sendiri menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan nanar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali di sofa sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Gadis itu menangis. Menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan lagi-lagi menangis dalam diam supaya Ichigo tidak menyadarinya−namun Ichigo sendiri sudah sadar dengan tangisan gadis mungil itu. 'Sekarang beban apalagi yang harus kuhadapi, Tuhan?' tanya gadis mungil itu dalam hati.

Rukia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya sambil menghapus airmatanya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis itu berhenti sesaat di depan Ichigo dan berkata dengan suara yang ia buat seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun pada mereka sebelumnya, "Aku mandi duluan ya, Ichi-nii."

Gadis itu meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di senderan dindingnya. Ichigo menatap Rukia yang masuk ke kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang khusus berada di kamarnya. "Maafkan aku, Rukia! Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu padamu," ucapnya pelan. "Dan lagi, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku membuatmu menangis dengan aku sebagai alasannya. Aku benar-benar jahat!"

**To Be Continued**

Wahahahahahaha~

Gimana, gimana? Udah kuperbanyak tuh IchiRuki-nya…

Mudah-mudahan cerita ini bisa terus Yurisa update dengan cepet ya…

Bosen ga sih kalian bacanya? Abis Yurisa ngerasa ada beberapa penurunan dari cerita Yurisa.. ada yang merasa kayak gini ga?

Hehehehe, jadi banyak omong gini ya… *garuk-garuk kepala*

Balesin Review deh~

**MiRae Naomi Kurosaki** : Yah, mungkin sih.. Iya, Toshiro sodara tirinya~ Yups, Isshin emang kecelakaan... Oke, udah update!

**Aizawa Ayumu** : Hahahaha~ ikasian juga sih kalau isshin mesti mati. Yah, liat ntar deh *evil smirk* oke, udah apdet!

**Arlheaa** : Iya, sayang kecelakaan -_-" haha, tenang. byakun pasti sabar kok *sok tau* hoho, iya. akhirnya dia tahu juga kebenarannya (walaupun baru perkiraan dia) ahaha, ternyata salah satu tebakanku bener~ hadiahnya minta dong... *dilempar kursi ama arlheaa-chan*

**Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki** : Huahahahaha, iya. bagus dong, IchiRuki emang terthe-best deh~ *ngibarin bendera IchiRuki*

**Ruki Yagami** : Wahaha, mereka emang sodara tiri tuh. Mauku sih gitu, Ichi emang harusnya cuman ama Rukia. Gimana nih, Ruki? Romance-nya masih kurang kah? Ini update kilat~ hahaha, rekor baru Yurisa nih :p

**Aika Ray Kuroba** : Ehehehe, gak apa-apa kok ^^ Enggak kok, gak kujitak, cuman ntar tak bikin dendeng aja (?) kenapa? abis isshin nyebrang gak ati-ati, jadi kecelakaan deh~ Aaah, saya juga agak bingung sih. tapi, kalo Yurisa nulisnya sih Grimmjaw, ehehe~ bener ga?

**rukiahinata chan** : Iya nih *garuk2 kepala* yaaahhh~ kapan dong? pasti kelar deh, tapi gatau juga kapan pastinya :D

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ **: Ehehehe, makasih So-chan ^^ Oke, Yurisa udah apdet!

**minami kyookai** : Iya, kecelakaan. enggak, jangan meninggal. Yurisa kasian sih ama Ichigo. Soalnya~ yang ada dipikiran Ichigo cuman Rukia *geplaked* abis, Yuzu ama Karin kan ceritanya masih sekolah. masa mereka harus ninggalin sekolah mereka? XD. udah apdet nih~ ^^

**yuuna hihara** : Udah apdet nih~ ahaha, makasih ya ^^ IchiRuki forever juga *ikutan teriak*

**Jee-ya Zettyra **: Ahahahaha~ yah, abis takdir mengatakan toshiro mustahil ama rukia :p . haha, iya tuh isshin. yah, Yurisa juga kasian kalo mesti bikin isshin meninggal T.T

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Hahaha, HitsuRuki emang belum direstuin tuh~ Ehehe, apa ini sudah cukup IchiRuki-nya?

**SoraHinase** : Iya, seperti itulah kira-kira. Ahahaha, iya. mudah-mudahan bakalan baik-baik aja deh isshin-nya~ hehe, iya aku libur. Yosh, semangat deh ya PKL-nya ^^. makasih udah di fave, Sora-nee :)

**rukia-hinamori** : ini udah apdet ^^

**Kurochi Agitohana** : Gapapaaaa~ Makasih *bungkuk-bungkuk* iya, sepertinya bakalan bertambah rumit. Yups, emang baru Toshiro doang, hehe.. sepertinya banyak yang bilang begitu. emang udah ketauan sih ya~ ehehehe~ iya sih. tenang tapi menghanyutkan~ *emangnya air!*

**RukiaRizkaMala **: kruk...kruk...kruk... tak apa-apa, yang penting masih sempet ngebaca ^^ maunya sih kayak gitu, rizka-chan~ saya juga gak rela soalnya... kasian ntar sama Ichigonya. Haha, kebalik~ seharunya yang dibilang tabah itu Ichigo, rizka-chan ^^

**edogawa Luffy** : hehehe, ini udah apdet ^^

Aaaa~, Yurisa juga mau ngucapin, "Minal aidin Walfaidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin" buat semua yang besok mau lebaran~ =)

Last, Mind to Review?


	10. Almost!

Dan, ini yang kedua kalinya Yurisa update kilat~

Walaupun agak telat dari yang diperkirakan..

Habisnya dari kemaren gak sempet melulu. Ehehehe—

Aaah, udah baca aja deh. Happy Reading, guys ^^

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Between You and Me © Yurisa Shirany Kurosaki**

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tamu. Ia menyalakan televisi, dan matanya terus terpaku pada layar di depannya itu.

Namun, pikirannya kembali terbang. Saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil milik Rukia. Saat dirinya menatap violet yang Rukia pancarkan. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi−dan memang akan seperti mimpi. Karena hal itu adalah mimpi yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan dan tak akan mungkin lagi untuk ia dapatkan. Lalu, menyesalkah dirinya? Mungkin. Hidup terombang-ambing di dalam cinta yang tak pasti dan tak berujung. Saat ia ingin bersatu, takdir memisahkan mereka dalam bentuk keluarga dan mirisnya mereka saudara sedarah.

Apa Tuhan sebegitu membenci dirinya?

Dia tahu, dia memang hina. Mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri dan melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya ia lakukan. Tapi, cinta benar-benar membuatnya buta dan tak bisa menahan luapan perasaannya. Semua yang terpendam, membanjiri dirinya dalam satu waktu. Membanjiri semuanya. Lalu, apakah setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja? Apa semua akan berjalan seperti biasanya?

Ichigo merengut kesal. Dia tidak mau semuanya terus berjalan seperti ini. Dia tidak mau mengorbankan perasaan yang baru saja dirasakannya setelah ia mendapati adik kecilnya tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang mampu membuat debaran jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Bolehkah ia memiliki adiknya? Mungkin untuk kali ini, ia akan berusaha dengan sedikit lebih nekat. Karena, untuk yang kesekian kalinya biar kukatakan pada kalian. Ichigo sudah lelah dengan batasan yang selama ini membelenggunya.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Toshiro mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan di _inbox_nya.

Dari Rukia, batinnya.

Kemudian, ia mulai membaca isi pesan tersebut.

_Shiro-chan, maaf merepotkan atau mungkin mengganggu. Maukah Shiro-chan datang ke London dan menemaniku di sini? Aku butuh Shiro-chan. Kumohon! _

_Ps: tolong kabari aku kalau Shiro-chan sudah menemukan keputusannya._

Toshiro menatap layar ponselnya agak lama dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan yang kian lama kian memenuhi benaknya.

"Bukannya Ichigo juga bersamanya? Ada apa dengan mereka?" gumamnya.

Tapi, setelah itu ia menelepon Rukia untuk memberitahukan jawabannya.

"Halo," terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup berat.

"Rukia?"

"Shiro-chan!" pekik gadis itu. Ia mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan kantuknya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Soal pesanmu yang kau kirim, aku rasa aku bersedia menemanimu di sana. Tapi, bukankah Ichigo juga ada di sana?"

"Ungh, iya memang. Tapi aku mau Shiro-chan juga menemaniku di sini," ucap Rukia.

"Kau ini, ada-ada saja sih!"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Tidak ada yang salah."

Rukia mengembangkan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu, kapan Shiro-chan ke sini?"

"Hari ini aku akan bersiap-siap terlebih dulu. Mungkin besok berangkat. Tunggu aku ya, Rukia. Sampai nanti!"

Toshiro memutuskan sambungannya. Matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis bermata hazel yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangannya. Mereka berdua saling memandang tanpa ada perbincangan sedikitpun.

"Aku harus ke London!"

Hinamori masih menatap Toshiro dan setelah itu ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin sekali ikut, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan salamku untuk paman Isshin dan semuanya ya, Toshiro!"

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Rukia termenung di atas kasurnya. Gadis itu bukannya tidak berharap dengan kedatangan Toshiro, tapi dia memerlukan pria itu sekarang. Hubungannya dengan Ichigo berubah menjadi masalah yang lebih rumit dan tidak boleh dibiarkan. Maka dari itu, ia meminta Toshiro menemaninya di London sebagai penekanan untuk Ichigo, bahwa perkataannya kemarin itu benar. Dan, Toshiro sebagai penguat perkataannya. Karena dengan terus berada di samping Toshiro, Ichigo pasti akan melupakannya dan mencari wanita lain. Hal itu dikarenakan Rukia yakin kalau Ichigo hanya menganggapnya sebagai cinta sesaat.

Tapi, Toshiro?

Dia seperti memanfaatkan pemuda itu. Memang harus diakui, kalau dirinya jahat dalam mempermainkan perasaan kekasihnya. Namun semua yang sudah terjadi juga diluar kehendak dan keinginannya. Kalau boleh memilih, dia lebih baik tidak usah bertemu Ichigo seumur hidup, atau kalau tidak, dia lebih memilih dilahirkan tanpa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki.

Bolehkah?

Rukia menghirup nafasnya. Dia mencoba merasa santai dengan kejadian ciumannya semalam. Mencoba bersikap bahwa semua yang telah terjadi kemarin tidak pernah terjadi di kehidupan nyatanya−kehidupan nyata mereka berdua. Dia mulai menuruni kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamar tidurnya. Setelah itu ia mengendap-endap menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh hangat. Tangannya berusaha menggapai cangkir gelas yang letaknya lebih tinggi dari badannya−bahkan dia sudah menjinjitkan kakinya, tapi tetap saja sulit sekali untuk meraihnya. Bukannya berhasil mengambil benda itu, malah keseimbangannya yang lagi-lagi memudar karena berdiri hanya dengan ujung-ujung jari kakinya.

Rukia merasakannya. Merasakan tangan besar yang hangat itu menyentuh pinggangnya sebelum dirinya terjerambab ke lantai. Tangan orang yang membuatnya melupakan statusnya serta janji yang kemarin baru saja mereka ukir. Melupakan semuanya, sehingga benaknya hanya penuh dengan satu nama.

"Ichi-nii," desis gadis itu saat Ichigo memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Rukia. "Selamat pagi, adik kecil!"

Tubuh Rukia gemetar saat merasakan nafas Ichigo menyentuh tengkuknya, dan Ichigo tersenyum saat merasakannya. "Se… selamat pagi. Bukannya aku sudah bilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Sayang sekali, aku menyukai sebutanmu itu, adik kecil."

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, atau kutendang kau," ancam Rukia.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," tantang Ichigo.

Rukia berusaha melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari pinggangnya, namun justru hal itu malah membuatnya lebih tidak berdaya. Ichigo dengan sukses memeluknya dan mengunci seluruh gerakannya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku, Rukia!"

"Ichigo, kumohon lepaskan aku," ronta gadis itu sekuat tenaga.

Ichigo terdiam. Namun setelah itu ia tersenyum. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Ichigo?"

Rukia membelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. Ya, dia benar-benar tidak sengaja saat mengucapkan nama Ichigo.

"Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Itu, gara-gara aku… aku salah bicara, aku… aku kelepasan," aku Rukia. "Ka… kalau begitu maafkan aku, I… Ichi-nii."

"Tidak usah, panggil Ichigo saja. Itu lebih baik!"

"Tidak bisa. Maaf, kumohon lepaskan aku."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" lagi-lagi Ichigo menantang adiknya yang terkunci dalam pelukannya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Lepaskan aku sekarang juga, Ichi-nii!"

"Ichi-nii lagi," gumamnya kecewa. "Memangnya kenapa sih kalau seperti ini? Kita ini adik-kakak, kan? Jadi semuanya wajar-wajar saja."

Rukia terhenyak. Dia mati kutu, tidak tahu apa kalimat yang mesti ia ucapkan untuk membantah kata-kata Ichigo.

"Kok diam?"

"Ta… tapi, aku haus. Aku mau minum, jadi tolong lepaskan aku!"

"Baiklah. Kebetulan aku mau ke Rumah Sakit menjenguk ayah. Kalau begitu," Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku pergi dulu, Rukia!"

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan Rukia sendirian. Gadis itu kembali berusaha mengambil sebuah cangkir untuk membuat minuman teh hangat demi meredam debaran jantungnya yang berdebar cepat serta tubuhnya yang terus saja bergetar karena ulah Ichigo tadi.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Sore itu, suasana di Kota London terasa begitu menentramkan. Sebuah pesawat melandaskan dirinya pada lahan kosong yang lebar—lahan yang memang digunakan pesawat tersebut untuk meninggalkan landasan mereka atau ingin mendarat pada landasan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut putih keluar dari pesawat tersebut sambil merogoh sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya—lalu segera menyalakannya kembali.

Setelah ponsel itu aktif, ia segera menyentuh menu kontak untuk menelepon seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang menjadi alasan penguat, mengapa dirinya berada di London saat ini. Kemudian ia menempelkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya sambil menunggu panggilannya tersambung.

"Ada apa meneleponku?" tanya suara berat di seberang sana.

"Aku baru saja tiba di London. Masih mengingat rencana pertemuan kita?"

"Tentu aku masih mengingatnya. Tidak kusangka kau terburu-buru datang ke sini, Toshiro!"

Pemuda yang disebut Toshiro tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah kau juga merasa senang kalau aku bersikap terburu-buru seperti ini? Hal ini juga memudahkan pencarian gadis kecilmu itu bukan, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"Kuakui benar. Lalu, kau meneleponku bukan hanya untuk mengabarkan kalau kau sudah tiba di sini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Baiklah, kalau begitu temui aku di _Lorezto Café_. Tau tempatnya?"

Byakuya berdecak sebal. "Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

Toshiro tertawa ringan. "Kutunggu kau di sana, Byakuya!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Dua orang pemuda yang sangat kontras terlihat sedang duduk kaku di pojokan café tersebut. Hati mereka sudah saling mengeluarkan suara. Suara kemungkinan dari kasus—atau mungkin akan lebih baik bila dikatakan kenyataan— yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini. Terlihat kalau Toshiro mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul biru dengan corak ungu di pinggirannya setelah ia berbicara panjang lebar terhadap lawan bicaranya. Mata laki-laki itu membulat sempurna saat Toshiro menunjukkan tiga buah catatan penting yang berbeda di depan matanya.

"Apa ibumu menulisnya dengan benar?"

"Maksudmu ibuku hanya mengarang cerita begitu?" tanya Toshiro.

Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan seperti itu, maksudku—"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, kalau ini semua hanya karangan, kenapa semuanya terlalu nyata?" sahut Toshiro. Pemuda itu mengaduk kopi di cangkirnya dan setelah itu ia menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar! Ini semua terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan hanya sebuah karangan," ucap Byakuya. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Isshin? Dia−"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," potong Toshiro. "Terlalu aneh untukku bila Isshin secara tiba-tiba meneleponmu dan ingin membicarakan tentang Rukia. Padahal kalian baru saja bertemu dan membicarakan mengenai hal yang sama, yaitu Rukia!"

"Jadi?" tanya Byakuya meminta pendapat—walau sejujurnya ia tahu pendapat apa yang hendak Toshiro lontarkan.

"Mungkin saat pertama kali mengatakan hal tersebut, Isshin berbohong padamu. Tapi setelah itu ia berusaha mengatakan kebenarannya padamu."

"Kenapa dia bisa berubah pikiran secepat itu?"

Toshiro mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin dia merasa bersalah padamu!"

"Lalu, kaukah anak yang Hisana cari selama ini?" tanya Byakuya sambil menelusuri wajah Toshiro. Ya, pemuda itu memiliki sikap dingin yang hampir serupa dengan Grimmjaw, walau terkadang ia terlihat lebih lunak dibandingkan sang empunya. Itulah yang muncul dalam benak Byakuya.

Toshiro tersenyum kecut. "Aku juga baru mengetahuinya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau semuanya akan seperti ini. Semuanya masih terasa mimpi kalau sebenarnya aku anak kandung dari Grimmjow dan Hisana—bukan Keluarga Hitsugaya."

"Ya, aku juga seperti merasa mimpi bisa menemukan seseorang yang amat mirip dengan Hisana. Aku juga berharap, kalau takdir kali ini akan membawaku pada kenyataan yang sesungguhnya!"

"Semoga saja," ucap Toshiro.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Rukia?"

Pertanyaan Byakuya mengejutkan Toshiro. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini? Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis—namun terlihat ketulusan di sana. "Sejak awal aku sudah merasa kalau Rukia memang bukan untukku. Aku terlalu memaksakan kehendakku," aku pemuda itu. "Kau tahu, aku merasa kalau Ichigo juga memiliki perasaan terhadap Rukia—perasaan cinta maksudku!"

"Mereka merasa kalau mereka berdua adik-kakak, tentu saja perasaan cinta selalu ada untuk anggota keluarganya. Terutama bagi Ichigo, karena ia merasa Rukia adalah adiknya. Sebuah keluarga itu lahir dan bertahan karena cinta, bukan?" sahut Byakuya mengungkapkan pemikirannya.

Toshiro menggeleng pelan. "Bukan cinta seperti itu yang kumaksud. Tapi―"

"Cinta seorang laki-laki terhadap seorang wanita. Begitukah maksudmu?" potong Byakuya cepat.

Toshiro mengangguk. "Aku merasa perubahan itu terjadi saat pesta pernikahan Gin dan Rangiku. Aku sudah lama mengenal Ichigo, dan tentu saja aku langsung mengetahui kalau suasana hatinya berubah—walau ia berusaha menutupinya. Dia terlihat… cemburu saat itu," ucap Toshiro.

Byakuya terdiam sesaat. "Aku juga pernah melihat tatapan mata itu—tatapan cemburu— saat Ichigo memandang dirimu dan Rukia yang sedang asik bercanda di Kantor."

"Saat itu, kupikir itu hanya sikap protektif Ichigo terhadap adiknya. Tapi, aku baru menyadari hal itu sekarang."

Byakuya tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Toshiro yang pikirannya kembali terbang.

"Menyedihkan," desis Toshiro.

"Kita bahas masalah lain saja. Jadi, bagaimana dengan margamu? Berniat menggantinya menjadi margaku?"

Toshiro tersentak kaget. "Mengganti margaku dengan margamu? Marga Kuchiki?"

"Hisana yang memintaku melakukan hal ini kalau aku berhasil menemukanmu," jelas Byakuya.

Pemuda itu kembali terdiam. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai hal itu. Lagipula, aku juga tidak berniat menggantinya. Setidaknya, aku ingin membiarkan marga ini tetap melekat di namaku sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku terhadap ayah dan ibuku—maksudku pada Keluarga Hitsugaya, karena mereka telah merawatku dari kecil dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang."

Toshiro kembali meneguk kopinya. "Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas nama ayahku−ayah kandungku."

Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bukan salahmu. Kau tidak ada masalah apapun padaku, tapi maaf. Aku masih sulit untuk memaafkan ayahmu," jawabnya jujur.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai bunyi ringtone milik Byakuya berbunyi.

"Apa? Baik, aku akan segera ke sana," sahut Byakuya sambil memutuskan sambungannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toshiro tidak sabaran.

"Ichigo meneleponku dan mengatakan padaku kalau Isshin sudah sadar, dan dia ingin bertemu denganku sekarang!"

**To Be Continued**

Lagi males ngoceh nih~

Langsung balesin Review aja deh…

Aizawa Ayumu : hahaha, iya. tuh udah dibiarin hidup kok.. ho'oh, dia itu unik sih~ ah, itu juga adegan yang kuidamkan lho *geplaked*

minami kyookai : hahaha, makasih~ ohoho, udah kejepit si Ichigo. capek nahan perasaan terus.. enggak, belum tau. itu udah siuman kok, dan chapter depan keungkap deh, hehehe. hidup IchiRuki juga! *tereak pake toa*

Meyrin Mikazuki : hahaha, iya tuh. biar complicated dikit. tapi gak lama kok (sepertinya). haha, tenang, nanti ada lagi dah~ ehm, kalo diliat Isshin sih udah sadar, jadi chapter depan udah sepertinya, ehehe ^^ udah, udah sadar kok, salamnya ntar di sampein yaa, haha. gakpapa, aku juga suka sama Isshin kok (sikapnya, terutama)

Aika Ray Kuroba : haha, kalo gak mau dendeng maunya apaan dong? digulai aja deh? XDD iya, isshin ceroboh. dia terlalu menggebu-gebu buat nyamperin byakuya sih. haha, Yurisa maunya sih gitu.. kapan? tenang, isshin udah sadar kok~

Ougon 22 : haha, iya tuh. ichigo capek sih nahan mulu #plak. enh, rukia juga terbawa suasana kok, ehehehe ^^ ya tapi bener sih, untung dia nahan diri, kalo dia juga ikutan bilang suka ke Ichigo, bisa berabe deh ntar urusannya..

dorami fil : phii~ *peluk-peluk* wahaha, iya ciuman lho, ciuman, cium- *dibekep* iya, kasioan sih. tapi ntar kukasih happy ending juga deh ke shiro, ga enak juga ngeliat toshiro kayak gitu.. toshiro ama aku ajah yuk~ *dibakar Hitsugaya FC* oooh, grimmjow toh. aku juga bingung sih, makasih ya phii udah di kasih tau ^^ haha, arigatou..

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : hidup, hidup! kalo rukia bilang suka, ntar suasananya jadi tambah runyam, jadi dia gak mau bilang deh. iya, ga nyangka ichi bisa kayak gitu ya~ aku kecewa denganmu, ichi! *lho?* :p

Ruki Yagami : huwaa, ruki~ kamu pikir aku gak nahan juga~ aaah, mereka emang cuocok sih berdua! fufufu, oke, chapter depan bakalan kubongkar deh. iya, sama-sama, Yurisa juga minta maaf kalo ada salahnya yah~

Kurochi Agitohana : Apppuuaaaa? haha, iya kemaren apdet kilat. hhmmm, kaget ya mereka ciuman? aku pengen banget sih masukin scene itu, biar mereka sadar (melalui ciuman itu) kalo mereka itu udah saling suka. yuuuhhu, aku juga gak sabar kok. isshin gak mati, udah sadar malah. iya, sama, met lebaran dan mohon maap juga yak ^^

SoraHinase : Sora-nee~ wah, pulangnya malem amet ya. kok, gak libur sih nee? tapi sekarang udah gak sebel lagi kaannn? ehehehe~ aaah, makasih, yah mudah-mudahan chapter ini juga menarik deh *sepertinya enggak deh ya :p*

So-chand cii Mio imutZ : hehe, makasih so-chan ^^ aku udah apdet lho~~~

Riztichimaru : haha, akhirnya kembali juga *lha?* eehh, emang manteb? yang mana yang manteb? *muka penasaran*

MiRae Naomi Kurosaki : hehe, iya udah apdet nih~ IchiRuki sih pastinya dan HitsuHina emang udah ketebak sih ya :p . iya tuh, gak terlarang, sayang aja mereka belum tau, ahahaha

Winter : udah update, dan hidup ICHIRUKI juga~ *ngibarin bendera IchiRuki*

Jee-ya Zettyra : Jee-chan... iya, ya? sepertinya memang udah agak runyam. haha, capek sih nahan perasaan terus *pengalaman sepertiya XDD* haha, ini udah diupdate, aku juga maunya cepet-cepet bersatu mereka~

sava kaladze : ahaha, makasih~ umh, sepertinya sih memang rumit ya, ahahaha, yah mudah-mudahan cepet selesai aja sih masalah mereka. hehehhe, tenang isshin gak mati. udah sadar kan? *ngelirik fict di atas*

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan : hahaha, emang beneran makin rumit ya? Isshin udah bangun kok, ntar dia bakalan ngomong ke byakun, ah gak sabar menantikan akhir ceritanya~ *terhanyut dalam dunia sendiri* haha, ini udah apdet dan, gakpapa kok. yang penting nyempeti buat review ^^

Alright, the last… Mind to Review, guys?


	11. It's Over

Halo minna-san~

Ahahaha, sudah lama rasanya Yurisa tidak meng-update fict ini.

Harap maklumilah, karena selama kemarin-kemarin itu Yurisa disibukkan dengan berbagai macam urusan sekolah, dari mulai ulangan, UTS sampe tugas-tugas yang menumpuk—yang bahkan belum Yurisa kerjakan semuanya sampai sekarang, mungkin.

Daripada kelamaan, silahkan langsung saja dan semoga chapter terakhir ini tidak mengecewakan. Happy reading, guys! ^^

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Between You and Me © Yurisa Shirany Kurosaki**

Byakuya membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan tidak sabar. Terlihat olehnya kalau Ichigo dan Rukia sudah menunggunya semenjak tadi. Di belakang Byakuya, Toshiro berjalan mengikuti langkah laki-laki tersebut.

"Toshiro," ucap Rukia dengan suara lirih.

"Byakuya," panggil Isshin dari ranjang tempat ia berbaring.

Byakuya melangkahkan kakinya dan bergerak maju mendekati lelaki tersebut. Sekarang mereka berempat sudah berada di samping kanan dan kiri Isshin. Laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua sebagai anakku—maksudku menyayangi Ichigo serta Rukia, tentu sama juga dengan rasa sayangku terhadap Yuzu dan Karin yang tidak ada di sini sekarang. Tapi, aku juga tidak boleh menyimpan kebohongan ini terlalu lama. Karena aku yakin, Masaki juga tidak akan menyetujui tindakanku," ucap Isshin membuka percakapan.

"Byakuya, bolehkah aku melihat foto istrimu?"

Byakuya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil sebuah foto dari dompetnya—foto yang sangat ia sukai. Terlihat di foto itu, wajah Byakuya yang menunjukkan wajah bahagia dengan istri yang duduk di sebuah ranjang putih beserta bayi mungil yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Ichigo dan Rukia sempat melihat foto tersebut—karena Byakuya mengarahkan gambarnya ke atas. Mereka berdua sedikit terkejut saat menyadari wajah istri Byakuya yang mirip dengan Rukia.

Isshin tersenyum. "Wajah istrimu mirip sekali dengan wajah Rukia. Pantas saja kau langsung mengenalinya."

Laki-laki itu mengembalikan foto tersebut kepada Byakuya. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Rukia. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, gadis kecilku. Kau tahu? Aku dan Masaki sangat menyayangimu. Dan hal itu tidak akan pernah tergantikan sampai kapanpun. Aku selalu berharap aku tidak akan pernah kehilanganmu, tapi aku tahu bahwa itu mustahil. Karena jauh di dalam hatiku, aku berkata bahwa kau pasti akan pergi meninggalkanku dengan orangtua kandungmu yang sebenarnya!"

Pernyataan Isshin tentu saja mengejutkan semua pihak yang berada di tempat itu, tak terkecuali Rukia. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang tempat Isshin berbaring sebelum menyentuh punggung tangan milik Isshin. "Apa yang ayah katakan barusan?"

Laki-laki itu mengelus rambut hitam Rukia. "Aku bukan ayah kandungmu."

"Ayah, ini bukan candaan yang tepat untuk kau bicarakan saat ini," bantah Ichigo.

"Dengarkan ceritaku terlebih dulu, putraku!" sahutnya dengan suara yang terdengar sabar namun ada ketegasan di sana. Isshin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Rukia yang mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, Masaki menemukanmu di sebuah rumah tua yang dilewatinya," terang Isshin sambil mengelus pucak rambut Rukia.

_**Flashback**_

Hujan mengguyur kota Karakura dengan derasnya. Jalanan mulai tergenang oleh air dimana-mana. Dan di sana, tampak seorang wanita sedang berjalan sambil menggenggam payungnya. Ia barusaja menjadi salah satu korban pencurian. Ya, barang-barang yang dibawanya raib, hilang! Dompet, handphone, semua barang yang ada di dalam tasnya di rebut paksa. Kecuali sebuah payung yang memang sejak tadi di pakainya. Sedikit heran pula hatinya, bahkan di hari yang masih hujanpun para pencopet tetap melancarkan aksinya.

Sekarang, di sinilah ia berada. Berjalan dari perempatan jalan sampai ke rumahnya—tentu saja itu bukan jarak yang bisa dikatakan dekat. Wanita itu terus berjalan sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara tangisan bayi. Kadang terdengar jelas, tapi kadang terdengar sayup-sayupnya saja. Akhirnya ia memutuskan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tua yang tak berpenghuni—yang ia yakini menjadi sumber dari suara tangisan bayi tersebut.

Perasaan heran tentu saja menghantui benaknya. Bayangkan saja, mana mungkin ada suara bayi yang berasal dari rumah tak berpenghuni. Wanita itu merasa ganjil, dan ia memutuskan untuk masuk karena perasaan ingin-tahunya mulai mendobrak batasan.

Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati masuk ke rumah tersebut. Dan, di sanalah ia menemukan jawabannya. Tampak oleh wanita tersebut, sebuah bayi mungil tergeletak di halaman teras rumah tersebut.

Kasihan adalah kata yang kembali muncul di otaknya. Merasa tak tega, ia gendong bayi tersebut dan ia membawanya pulang menuju rumahnya. Rumah keluarga Kurosaki sebagai keluarga baru bayi mungil tersebut.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Masaki menatap suaminya dengan pandangan memohon. Ditatapnya bayi mungil yang berada dalam gendongannya serta suami yang dicintainya secara bergantian. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tidak apa-apa kan, Isshin?"

Orang yang dipanggil Isshin itu hanya menatap Masaki lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak masalah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ichigo?"

Masaki terdiam. Dibenaknya muncul bayangan Ichigo, anaknya, yang sekarang sedang menatap di Paris—di rumah keluarga Hinamori, kerabat dekat mereka.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini sampai bayi ini benar-benar bisa kurawat," ucap Masaki pada akhirnya.

Isshin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu maksudku. Bagaimana bila Ichigo mengetahui dia mempunyai adik tiri? Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia tidak menyetujui akan hal ini."

"Katakan saja padanya kalau anak ini benar-benar adik kandungnya. Dalam beberapa tahun, aku akan tetap di Jepang untuk mengurus bayi mungil ini," sahut wanita itu dengan nada tegas.

"Kau serius, Masaki?" tanya Isshin dengan nada tidak percaya.

Masaki menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Saat pertama kali melihat anak ini, aku merasa kalau kami memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang ibu dan anak. Kau mengijinkan aku, bukan?"

Isshin tersenyum kecil. "Apapun akan kuijinkan untukmu."

"Lalu mau diberi nama apa bayi kecil ini?" tanya Masaki tiba-tiba.

Isshin terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Rukia, Rukia Kurosaki!"

_**End of Flashback**_

"Kami berdua memutuskan untuk merawatmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai anak kami. Kami berdua sangat menyayangimu, Rukia. Seandainya bisa, kami ingin kenyataan mengatakan kalau kau benar-benar anak kandung kami. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin pernah terjadi," ucap Isshin dengan suara bergetar.

"Ayah," gumam Rukia dengan suaranya yang lirih sembari meneteskan satu per satu airmata ke pipinya.

"Sampai akhirnya beberapa hari yang lalu, Byakuya mengatakan padaku bahwa ia merasa kau adalah anak kandungnya. Aku percaya, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu dalam waktu yang sangat tiba-tiba. Tapi, aku sadar. Aku tidak berhak memutuskan hubunganmu dengan keluarga kandungmu sendiri. Rukia, maafkan aku karena aku sudah membohongimu selama ini. Maafkan aku," Isshin mengucapkan kalimatnya disambut dengan airmata yang menetes di pipinya. Ia ikut menangis bersama dengan Rukia, gadis kecil yang disayanginya—gadis yang kini sudah menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik.

"Byakuya adalah ayah kandungmu, Rukia!"

Gadis itu menatap orang yang berdiri berseberangan dengannya. Mata mereka bertemu dan mereka saling terdiam di tempat. Kini Rukia sadar, kenapa wajah itu terasa tidak asing baginya—walau ia tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun. Karena, wajah itu adalah wajah ayah kandungnya.

"Hampirilah ayahmu. Peluklah ia, Rukia!" perintah Isshin dengan senyum yang melekat di wajah hangatnya.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Byakuya dan kemudian ia memeluk tubuh kekar laki-laki tersebut. Byakuya sendiri mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Rukia. Berusaha melepas rindu yang selama ini mengekangnya.

'Terima kasih, Tuhan!' ucap Byakuya dalam hatinya.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Ichigo duduk di kantin rumah sakit dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Dia merasa sedih karena dia harus kehilangan Rukia sebagai adik kandung yang sangat disayanginya. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga merasa senang. Karena dengan begitu, Tuhan tidak benar-benar membencinya—bahkan memberinya harapan dengan mengatakan pada takdir bahwa Rukia bukanlah adik kandungnya, bukan orang yang salah untuk melabuhkan cinta dan dicintai olehnya.

"Hei, Ichigo!" sapaan itu sukses membuyarkan pikiran Ichigo. Ia alihkan wajahnya menatap pemuda berambut putih yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya.

"Hai," balas Ichigo pendek.

Tanpa dikomando, pemuda itu duduk mengisi sebuah bangku kosong yang berhadapan langsung dengan Ichigo.

"Memikirkan Rukia?" tanyanya hati-hati, dan dijawab Ichigo dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Rukia benar-benar mencintaimu ya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajahnya sebahagia itu saat bersamaku dulu," ucap Toshiro.

Ichigo menatap Toshiro tajam. "Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

Pemuda itu mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku lupa mengatakan satu rahasia lagi padamu. Aku ini saudara satu ibu dengan Rukia!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Toshiro hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin itu merupakan takdir yang digariskan Tuhan supaya Rukia hanya menjadi milikmu," ucap Toshiro dengan nada menggoda.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. "Tunggu, darimana kau tahu kalau Rukia mencintaiku?"

Toshiro menghela nafasnya sebelum memulai ceritanya.

_**Flashback**_

Toshiro, yang melihat Ichigo keluar dari ruangan tempat Isshin dirawat dengan wajah bingung, segera menepuk pelan bahu ayah tirinya—Byakuya. Laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan Rukia, kemudian ia menatap ke arah Toshiro.

"Ada lagi sesuatu yang masih belum kuceritakan pada Rukia," ucap Toshiro.

Byakuya menghela nafasnya. Ia mengerti apa maksud dari _sesuatu_ yang Toshiro ucapkan. Sedangkan Isshin dan Rukia hanya memandang pemuda berambut putih tersebut dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Tapi, aku ini adalah kakak tirimu Rukia!"

"Maksud Shiro-chan?" tanya gadis itu dengan aura kebingungan yang semakin meningkat.

"Hisana pernah menikah dengan seorang laki-laki—yang bernama Grimmjow— sebelum ia menikah denganku," kali ini Byakuya yang berusaha menjelaskan. "Mereka memiliki anak laki-laki, yang kemudian dijual oleh Grimmjow ke keluarga Hitsugaya. Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua berpisah—maksudku rumah tangga mereka berakhir."

"Jadi, Aku dan Shiro-chan adalah saudara tiri?"

Toshiro menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu benar, Rukia. Aku juga baru mengetahui hal ini beberapa hari yang lalu!"

Suasana hening sesaat mengisi percakapan mereka, sampai Rukia kembali membuka suaranya. "Lalu hubungan kita?"

Toshiro tersenyum. "Kau mencintai orang lain, bukan? Maksudku, kau mencintai Ichigo!"

Isshin menatap Rukia dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Jadi kamu mencintai Ichigo, Rukia?"

Rukia mulai merasa terpojok dengan dua pertanyaan yang sama mengarah pada dirinya—mengarah pada perasaan yang dirasakannya lebih tepat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Ya, kebohongannya telah terbongkar. Perasaannya telah diketahui orang lain. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Isshin dan Toshiro secara bergantian. "Aku mencintai Ichigo!" ucap Rukia dengan suara pelan—namun masih cukup terdengar oleh semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Toshiro memejamkan matanya. "Syukurlah," ucapnya pelan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shiro-chan?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada bersalah.

"Hei, panggil aku dengan lebih sopan, nona kecil. Aku ini kakakmu lho," sanggah Toshiro.

"Aah, kau menjengkelkan. Baiklah, Shiro-nii! Jadi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Masalah bagaimana, aku bisa mencari gadis yang lain kan, Rukia?"

Gadis mungil itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengertiku, Shiro… nii!"

"Sudah sepantasnya kan?"

Rukia menghela nafasnya. "Tapi rasanya jadi kaku tiba-tiba disuruh memanggilmu Shiro-nii. Ayolah, aku panggil Shiro-chan saja, ya?" pintanya memelas.

Toshiro mendesah. Menyerah adalah kata yang wajib di kamusnya kalau Rukia sudah bertingkah seperti itu. "Baiklah!"

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jadi, Rukia?"

"Iya. Dia mencintaimu, bodoh!" sahut Toshiro. "Tidak kusangka orang pintar sepertimu ternyata bodoh sekali dalam urusan bercinta!"

Ichigo hanya menampilkan wajah kesalnya. "Diam kau!"

"Baiklah, Ichigo Kurosaki. Jadi, kau mau bagaimana setelah kau tahu bahwa Rukia—orang yang sangat kaucintai, ternyata juga mencintaimu?"

Ichigo bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Tentu saja akan kukejar sampai mati. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun yang menghalangiku," ucap Ichigo.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ichigo!" seru Toshiro—membuat Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kembali menghadap pemuda berambut seputih salju tersebut.

"Apalagi?"

Toshiro merogoh sakunya sebelum ia melempar benda tersebut ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo segera menangkap benda yang dilemparkan sahabatnya tersebut dengan tatapan heran campur kaget. "Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Tentu saja di kamarmu," sahutnya.

"Kau membawa ini untuk apa?"

Toshiro menepuk keningnya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Astaga, kau bodoh sekali, Ichigo! Aku membawakan itu khusus untukmu karena kamu memang sudah berniat memberikan itu padanya, bukan?"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja. Terimakasih sudah membawakannya, Toshiro!" ucap Ichigo sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Setelah itu Ichigo benar-benar menghilang dibalik keramaian rumah sakit—meninggalkan Toshiro yang menatapnya dengan wajah bahagia. "Kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh dari awal. Aku berharap kalian berdua bahagia selamanya. Semoga bahagia, sahabatku! Semoga bahagia, adikku!, ucap pemuda itu dalam hati sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis di wajahnya.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

_Brak!_

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa—mungkin orang yang membukanya sudah tak sabar untuk menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Ya, pemuda berambut _orange_ itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tempat Isshin berada. Masih ada Rukia dan Byakuya di ruangan itu yang sedang berbincang-bincang bersama Isshin.

"Rukia," sapa Ichigo dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Rukia menatap ke arah Byakuya—ayah kandungnya— sebelum ia berjalan menghampiri Ichigo. Gadis itu menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat saat mereka berdua sudah berdiri berhadapan.

"Kalau sudah begini bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Rukia sambil mengerutkan keningnya—tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang Ichigo lontarkan.

"Pertanyaanku yang di apartemen kemarin itu kau jawab dengan gamblang, nona kecil. Jadi, bisakah kau menjawabnya sekarang? Aku membutuhkannya," ucap Ichigo sambil menatap tajam violet Rukia.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak ingat apa pertanyaanmu!"

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. "Aku yakin kamu masih mengingatnya, Rukia. Aku butuh jawaban itu sekarang juga, jadi jawablah!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bukan, kalau aku tidak mengingat pertanyaanmu," sanggahnya sambil menatap pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan iris violetnya dari mata musim gugur milik Ichigo.

"Baiklah, apa kau mencintaiku Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kalau kau mengatakannya daritadi aku jadi tidak usah repot-repot kebingungan seperti tadi, kan!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau mau jawaban apa dariku?"

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Rukia. Aku butuh jawabanmu," pinta pemuda itu.

"Kau—tidak sabaran sekali sih!"

Ichigo hanya diam mendengar tanggapan yang dilontarkan Rukia. Dipandanginya gadis bermata violet tersebut tanpa henti—membuat wajah Rukia tersipu malu akibat ulah yang dilakukannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu menyentuh dagu milik Rukia, membuat gadis itu refleks menatapnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Rukia!"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya—membuat Ichigo terpaksa melepaskan sentuhannya. "Aku—aku mencintaimu, Ichigo!"

Ichigo terperangah mendengar ucapan tersebut keluar dari mulut Rukia. Walaupun Toshiro sudah mengatakan hal ini padanya—bahwa Rukia juga mencintai dirinya, namun ia tetap terkejut saat mendengar hal tersebut secara langsung. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tubuh mungil Rukia untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"I… Ichigo!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Sangat mencintaimu," ucapnya dengan nada tulus sambil mempererat pelukannya—seolah gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkannya bila ia melonggarkan pelukannya walau hanya sedikit.

Rukia tersenyum dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu itu."

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah putih Rukia lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan dengan wajah Rukia, berusaha mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ciuman itu akan menjadi ciuman yang sempurna andai saja tidak ada suara yang menghentikannya.

"Byakuya," ucap Ichigo tanpa sadar setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Dihadapannya kini berdiri sosok lelaki yang menjadi partner kerjanya, sekaligus ayah kandung dari gadis yang dicintainya. Sosok itu menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan datarnya yang seperti biasa, namun kali ini Ichigo merasa lain. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tegang saat menatap Byakuya—padahal dulu ia selalu bersikap santai dan tidak ambil pusing saat berhadapan dengan lelaki tersebut.

"Jangan coba-coba," ucapnya tegas sambil menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan yang tajam. Bila seandainya mata bisa membunuh, mungkin Ichigo sudah terkapar tak berdaya ditatap seperti itu oleh Byakuya.

Pemuda itu menghirup nafasnya—berusaha bersikap santai. "Oh ayolah, Byakuya! Aku mencintai anakmu dan anakmu juga mencintaiku. Jadi, apa salahnya?"

Rukia yang mendengar ucapan Ichigo hanya meringis kecil. Tidak percaya bahwa 'mantan kakak'nya ini begitu berani, ah… bukan, tepatnya begitu bodoh. Dengan seenaknya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya dihadapan seorang Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo menarik Rukia—untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membuat gadis itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Dan dengan cepat, ia melumat bibir mungil gadis tersebut. Membiarkan paru-paru mereka terasa kosong hingga saling berebut membutuhkan pasokan udara yang baru. Pemuda itu baru melepaskan ciumannya saat ia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan gejolak paru-parunya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia menatap Byakuya dengan lantangnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

Byakuya menatap Ichigo dengan wajah yang benar-benar dingin. "Beraninya kau membantah ucapanku. Kau benar-benar tidak akan kumaafkan," seru Byakuya.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Ia segera menarik tangan Rukia sebelum berkata, "Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Rukia!"

Sebelum sempat Byakuya berkata apa-apa, sosok dua sejoli itu sudah menghilang meninggalkannya. Byakuya menatap pintu yang barusaja terbanting akibat dibuka—dan juga tertutup— secara paksa dikarenakan ulah Ichigo. Laki-laki itu menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Isshin. "Aku tidak menyangka anakku tinggal dengan orang sepertinya."

Isshin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Byakuya. "Tenang saja, Ichigo putra kebanggaanku. Dia tidak akan macam-macam dengan anakmu!"

Byakuya menghela nafasnya. Laki-laki itu memandang Isshin lama sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Terimakasih sudah menjaga Rukia sampai ia dewasa!"

Isshin tersenyum. Pikirannya kembali terbang membayangkan sosok istri yang sangat dicintainya. Terimakasih karena sudah membawa Rukia masuk kedalam keluarga kita, Masaki! Ucapnya dalam hati.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Ichi-nii, kita mau kemana sih? Pelan-pelan dong, tanganku sakit nih," gerutu gadis itu sambil terus mengikuti langkah Ichigo yang lebarnya dua kali langkahnya.

"Ikuti aku saja, Rukia. Tidak usah banyak bertanya!" seru pemuda itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya, tapi pelan-pelan saja. Tanganku sakit, Ichi-nii!"

Secara tiba-tiba Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya—dan hal itu membuat tubuh mungil Rukia tertabrak punggung lebar milik Ichigo.

"Aduh," rintih gadis itu sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya—terutama keningnya. "Kalau mau berhenti bilanglah terlebih dulu. Kan jadi begini akibatnya," sambung gadis itu.

Ichigo membalikkan badannya dan menatap Rukia tajam. "Tadi kau panggil aku apa?"

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. "Ichi-nii."

"Waktu di rumah sakit kau memanggilku apa?"

Rukia berpikir sejenak. "I—Ichigo," sahutnya terbata-bata. Gadis itu mulai mengerti mengapa Ichigo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa masih memanggilku Ichi-nii?"

Tuh kan, benar! Batin Rukia mengujar. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Ichigo. "Aku… yang di rumah sakit itu, aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah menyebut namamu."

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau itu hanya refleks, bukan berdasarkan keinginanmu?" suaranya terdengar meninggi kali ini.

Rukia menunduk dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tidak, mak—maksudku iya," jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Aku jadi ragu. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Rukia?"

"Aku, aku mencintaimu kok!"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya."

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Ichigo. Namun justru yang didapatinya wajah Ichigo sudah sejajar dengan wajahnya. Nafas pemuda itu terasa tepat di wajahnya—membuat wajah Rukia benar-benar merah merona akibat ulahnya.

"Ma… mau apa?" tanya Rukia dengan suara yang ia buat terdengar tegas.

"Mau apa dong menurutmu?" Ichigo bertanya balik, berusaha menggoda gadis di hadapannya.

"A—apa?" suara Rukia mulai terdengar terbata-bata saat Ichigo kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku mau ini," ucap Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah dari saku celananya.

Awalnya Rukia bingung apa yang Ichigo maksud, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu kembali berdiri tegak sambil membuka kotak tersebut dan menghadapkan isinya tepat di hadapan mata Rukia.

"I—ini," ucap Rukia sambil menyentuh benda yang dihadapkan Ichigo ke arahnya.

Sebelum Rukia bisa menyentuh benda tersebut, Ichigo terlebih dulu menjauhkannya dari jangkauan gadis itu.

"Tidak boleh disentuh," ujarnya.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dipandanginya Ichigo yang mulai menarik tangan miliknya sebelum ia memasukkan benda tersebut di jari manis tangan kirinya. Ya, Ichigo memasangkan cincin itu untuknya.

"Kenapa disebelah kiri?" tanya gadis itu heran setelah Ichigo selesai memasangkannya cincin tersebut. "Seharusnya kan disebelah kanan!"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Sekarang disebelah kiri dulu. Nanti saat kau benar-benar sudah jadi milikku seutuhnya, baru aku akan memasangkan cincin ini khusus untukmu di jari manis tangan kananmu," jelasnya.

"Eh, jadi milikmu?" Rukia mengulang ucapan Ichigo dengan nada tidak percaya.

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti. Pemuda itu menggenggam kedua tangan mungil milik Rukia sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Mau menikah denganku, Rukia?"

Rukia terperangah tak percaya mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Rasa senang, terharu, kaget, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dalam dadanya. Gadis itu menitikkan airmata di pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo langsung dengan kalimat, melainkan diawali dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Gadis itu menggapai tubuh jangkung Ichigo sehingga hampir membuat Ichigo terjengkang karena tidak siap menerima dorongan mendadak yang tiba-tiba dilakukan Rukia.

"Rukia," Ichigo mengelus punggung kecil gadis tersebut. "Kenapa?"

Gadis itu makin mempererat pelukannya. "Terimakasih, Ichigo!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Ichigo tersenyum. "Berterimakasih untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah mencintaiku," jawab gadis itu.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya kedua mata violet yang berair karena tangisnya. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Justru seharusnya akulah yang harus berterimakasih kepadamu, Rukia! Banyak sekali kata terimakasih yang belum kuucapkan untukmu."

Gadis itu menatap mata musim gugur Ichigo lekat-lekat. "Aku mau," ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia mengerti apa maksud ucapan yang barusaja dilontarkan dari bibir mungil gadis di hadapannya. Direngkuhnya gadis mungil itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Diciuminya puncak kepala Rukia dengan tulus. "Aku mencintaimu, Rukia!"

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo!" sahut Rukia.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

"_Bercinta memang mudah, untuk dicintai juga memang mudah. Tapi untuk dicintai oleh orang yang kita cintai itulah yang sukar diperoleh."_

_(Anonym)_

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

balesin review sekarang ya~

**Ougon 22**

Hahaha, iya. Akhirnya Isshin sadar juga lho… dan, udah dikasih tau kan? Hahahaha, maaf banget yah aku telat banget updatenya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Aizawa Ayumu**

Ahahaha, enak yah begadang~ kalo Yurisa sekarang lagi sibuk-sibuknya, kamu gimana? Hahaha, bagus dong. Kalo Isshin meninggal, ntar yang ngebuka rahasia mereka siapa? Masaki? Udah meninggal. Grimmjow juga udah meninggal. Yap, yap, itu juga Ichi yang kukenal *setuju ama ai* oke, sudah apdet dan maaf telat~

**Wi3nter**

Hahaha, iya dong, udah sadar :D. oke, kita satukan IchiRuki sama-sama yaaa ^^

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

Udah dong.. tenang aja, gak terjadi apa-apa kok, paling jiwanya bakal tembah terganggu dari yang biasanya #plak. Sip, udah dijelasin kan cin? Ini udah apdet =)

**SoraHinase**

Ahahah, ah gak gitu juga dong. Yaudah, gak usah dibahas deh ya. Oke, aku panggil kamu Sora, kamu panggil aku Yurisa :D

Trus sekarang gimana say? Masih pulang malem? Mudah-mudahan enggak deh… iya, aku juga suka pas bagian ntuh, like it…

Iya, ini udah keungkap kan? Maaf ya aku updatenya telat dan, chapter terakhir lho~

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

Haha, iya, Isshin sadar lho *ikutan joget* haha, ini sudah muncul Isshin-nya, dan udah update. Maaf Yurisa terlambat mengupdate~

**Minami Kyookai**

Hehehehe, iya akhirnya keungkap lho! Yap, yap, sama, aku juga setuju sama tindakan ichigo yang itu. Hahaha, iya juga yah. Walopun rukia bukan adik kandung ichi dan bakal melepas marga kurosaki, ujung2nya pasti marga itu dipake lagi. Ahaha, hidup IchiRuki juga~

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

Yah, terus maunya apa dong kalo digulai juga gak mau? Ahaha, so sweet? Siapa yang manis? Yurisa manis ya? Ahaha, makasih. *ditendang ke bulan sama Aika*

Ehehe, makasih. Iya, aku juga penasaran kok *lho?* maaf baru update ya cin, sibuk sih~ *alah, sok sibuk*

**ichirukiluna gituloh**

*melongo pas baca komen dari luna* astaga, repiu cuman buat minta ketupat., udah abis tapinya, hahaha *yaiyalah, udah lewat jauh banget*

Oke deh, makasih ya udah nyempetin mampir di fict ini, udah tamat lho~ *muka bangga* makasih luna ^^

**So-Chand cii Mio imutZ**

Sudah kok, sudah so-chan ^^ iya, mereka sudah tidak terbelenggu lagi lho~ mereka udah bebas :D

Maaf baru update *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Kurosaki Ilda-chan**

Hahaha, itu bener-bener happy ending banget deh ah :) oke, ini udah ku-update chap 11 nya ilda-chan, maaf ya telat~

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**

Ahahaha, iya, Ichi gawat nih *digatak ichigo* uhm, jadi… rukia itu anaknya- udah ada kan diatas? :D

**edogawa Luffy**

iya nih, Isshin akhirnya sadar lho… soal byakuya pastinya emang bakalan gitu ng, edo-chan, boleh kupanggil begitu? Dan soal hubungan mereka, mau gak mau hubungan mereka harus berakhir demi kelancaran ending IchiRuki-nya, ahahahaha… jadi, toshiro nanti sama aku deh #plak. Oya, maaf banget yah baru bisa update sekarang~ *nunduk-nunduk* review lagi yah, chapter akhir lho~

**Q-Ren**

Hahahaha, makasih ya ^^ ohya, maaf banget baru bisa ngeupdate sekarang *bungkuk-bungkuk* chapter trakhir nih~ ahahahaha.

**Ruki Yagami**

Ruki~~~ hahaha, iya nih banyak IR'na. tapi yang disini gimana? Kurang ya cin? Tenang, udah dibongkar kok ampe yang dalem-dalemnya :D

Oya, maaf baru bisa update sekarang, sibuk sih, ahahaha~

**sava kaladze**

sava-chan, kubales dua repiu-mu sekalian yah… hehhe, gakpapa, yang penting kamu masih mau setia membaca fict abalku, iya, Isshin gak mati. Dan dia bakalan ngebuka semuaaaanya, seperti yang ada di atas. Yups, bener banget. Ichi mah lanjut waeeee~ :D

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

Ahahaha, sudah direbut kok hatinya rukia.. udah, udah bangun. Malah udah diceritain, ya kan? Hahaha, aku juga gak sabar, apalagi yang di 'real'nya. Coba mereka bener-bener bisa bersatu ya~~ ohya, maaf ya Yurisa telat mengupdate *nunduk-nunduk*

**Hikaru Umuzaki**

Haha, maaf baru bisa update sekarang *nunduk semakin dalem* terimakasih mendukung perjuanganku :D ya, semangat, semangat ^^

**Kurochi Agitohana**

Iya, akhirnya sadar dong~ iya nih, sudah mau habis. Dan, ini chapter terakhirnya, huwa, sedih juga rasanya.. dan, sudah terungkap kenyataannya ^^

Maaf yah, baru bisa update sekarang…

**dorami fil**

iya phi~ padahal maunya manggil kekasih kecil tuh, ahahahaha. Yang malu mah rukianya, ichi mah pake slogannya JK, Lanjutkan! Ahaha, kebenaran sudah terungkap sekarang. Trimakasih, phi, maaf yah baru update~

**Violet-Rukia**

Haha, makasih ^^ iya, udah ketauan dong, ahahaha. Mereka udah buka-bukaan sekarang, maaf ya Yurisa baru bisa update~

**~x~x~**_**the end**_**~x~x~**

hahahaha, gak nyangka yah, cerita ini sudah berakhir dan sudah sampai di penghujung yang benar-benar terujung.

Yurisa berterima kasih kepada semua readers yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk membaca fict Yurisa ini, kepada readers sekalian yang sudah memberikan review untuk Yurisa, kepada readers yang sudah men-fave cerita ini sebagai favorit story kalian, kepada readers yang sudah men-fave Yurisa sebagai author favorit kalian *kalo yang ini ada gak ya—tampang mikir*

Yurisa benar-benar berterimakasih kepada kalian semua~ kalian penyemangat untuk menyelesaikan fict 'Between You and Me' ini…

Thank you so much, guys~

Hahaha, Yurisa gak tau mesti bilang apalagi selain terimakasih yang gak ada habisnya untuk kalian semuanya.

Pokoknya terimakasih banyak, dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, maukah readers sekalian memberikan kesan dan pesan kalian mengenai cerita ini atau mengenai Yurisa atau kekurangan Yurisa yang terlihat oleh kalian?

Supaya di kedepannya nanti Yurisa bisa muncul dengan cerita yang lebih baik lagi dari yang sekarang.

Review?


End file.
